Sparks Fly
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Apollo Solace has had a crush on Penny Jackson,Goode's most popular girl,and his best friend,Percy's twin sister. But there are downsides. Why does she date someone she hates? Why does her brother hate her so much? And why does she seem to be hiding some dark past inside of her? (Completed)
1. The Intro

**Ughhhh I know I keep saying this a hundred got a million other stories to update but I keep making new ones TADA yada blah blah...But I had a dream about this plot and I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME to actually write this down..so anyway,here we go!**

 **P.s I might not update regularly,but I'll try :)**

 **...**

* * *

 **Apollo**

Just my luck that I get a crush on Goode High School's most popular and hottest girl.

Aaaand she doesn't know I exist. I think.

My name is Apollo Solace. I've got a twin sister and a little brother. I usually get average grades and...yeah that's about it. Oh,and my dad left my mom when me and my sister where born. Idiot much? Yeah,I know.

I opened my locker door and stuffed my English books inside,when I felt someone slap me on my shoulder.

"Ow! Wha-dude!" I exclaimed,rubbing my shoulder and turning towards Leo giving him a meaningful expression. He grinned crazily at me,as usual.

Leo Valdez,a scrawny Latino guy who looks like he had 20 cups of coffee mixed with vodka. He's annoying,but a good friend and always knows how to make you laugh. He only lives with his dad,cause his mom died in an accident when he was a kid. He doesn't talk about it,but he's learnt to live with it.

"Hey man! Think you could get me a coffee?" He asked,wriggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"You're high enough Valdez." I said,slamming my locker door. I turned towards him when something caught my eye behind him,about ten feet away. She was standing over there,talking to a few girls. Cute. Okay,now suddenly her douche bag boyfriend is shoving his tongue down hers. So not cute.

"Dude?" He asked. He turned around,and once he saw what I was staring at,he put an arm around my shoulders (which was hard,because I was WAY taller than him) and grinned.

"Ooooh someone's jealous!" He cooed. I rolled my eyes again,peeling my eyes away from the 'Eat her face' show. It was way to painful. How can someone kiss that deeply? Ew,plain gross.

"Ugh,disgusting." A voice gagged behind me. I turned to see Jason and Percy halting to a stop,also looking at the eating-face duo.

"Does your mom even know about them?" Jason asked. Percy nodded,shouldering her bag.

"Yeah. Mom won't admit that she doesn't like him though. She wanted to spend more time with her ever since she moved back in with us,but after she met her dumb boyfriend over there,well things aren't good."

Oh,sorry. Did I forget to mention that my crush is Percy's twin sister? Well you must be thinking 'Hey can't this guy just ask Percy to hook both of them up?' Well apparently no,I can't do that,because the Jackson twins hate each other's guts. And she's a total play girl.

"Is she even a virgin?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" Jason said at once.

"I was just wondering..."

"Yeah she's still a virgin." Percy said sourly,still staring at his sister and her boyfriend. Oh sorry,forgot to introduce her idiotic boyfriend.

Dylan Venti,a handsome but a huge pain in the ass. He has brown eyes,tanned skin,brown hair,a huge built muscle body and teeth which is damn white. I honestly don't know what's he sees in that doofus.

Okay okay,you guys think I'm jealous,and I am. I don't disagree with it. But how can someone as hot as Penny Jackson date someone as dumb as Dylan Venti? That's ain't cute,that's a lab expirament gone wrong.

Oh yeah,about Penny Jackson. She's more of a tomboy but believe me,she's the last person anyone would think would get a boyfriend. Sure she has a lot of stalkers,(Okay,I'm one of them) but believe me. She doesn't bully people,and doesn't socialize that much,but everyone knows her. She's got fair skin,long black hair that curls at the bottom with blue streaks and bangs that cover her left eye. (okay okay..I am kind of observant) And like her brother,she's got sea green eyes. I've never spoken to her though.

"Anyway,let's just go home. I think my appetite is gunna run away just looking at them." Percy said,scowling and turning away.

"You're appetite is _never_ gunna leave you." I pointed out. He opened his mouth to say something,but then closed it again.

Jason nodded.

"True. Anyway,mind if we camp over?"

"Oh yeah,sure. Hope she doesn't bring him along too." He grunted.

"Da-yum dude,I know I've said this a hundred times,but your sister is drop dead gorgeous." Leo whistled. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Believe me dude,you don't wanna hook up with my sister unless you want to get your heart ripped out,stomped on and thrown down the drain."

Oh,and another piece of information. Penny Jackson has been living at her dad's back in Paris ever since she was born until she was fourteen,when she moved here. Yeah,the Jackson's were split up most of their lives. And also,it's so damn obvious that Dylan and Penny cheat on each other. I've seen Dylan hook up with other girls right under Penny's face. And I admit that I've never seen her hook with other guys,but she talks to a lot of guys whenever Dylan isn't around. Not in a really close way,just a friend way.

Okay,I also admit I am an extra huge stalker on her.

"Right..." I muttered,trying not to look down. I turned towards Percy,who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Dude,my sister may be hot,but don't get your heart broken. You've got a couple of lady fans yourself. Go for one of them."

"Right. Yeah. Okay." I said,hardly even listening.

"He's gunna do it anyway." Leo said calmly. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Just shut up dude. There's no way she would even look at me. Now let's go." I said. They nodded,and we walked out the corridors,and down the steps of the school,not talking about his sister again.


	2. The twins and the boyfriend

**YOOOOO MA LITTLE CHEESUFFS! Sorry I haven't been updating...had to update other stories and for two months I'm having a serious case of Author's block. Anyways..into da story!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

"Where's mom." He asked,in a more ordering command. She didn't even look up at him and continued to use her phone.

"Out. She'll be back late at night." She said in a flat voice. I really don't understand why Percy hates her so much. I've never seen them fight,and whenever Percy snaps at her,she replies casually. Though I always get the feeling that she's scary when she's angry.

"You guys wanna camp out here? It's Friday anyways." He asked. I knew Percy was only asking us because he didn't want to be alone with his sister,so we nodded. He half glanced at Penny,but she wasn't even listening.

Can that girl not see how amazingly,irresistibly perfect she is? Really,it's driving me crazy. Suddenly she looked up at me,and I turned away,gulping.

"So where's Dylan?" Percy asked casually,putting his bag down. She smirked.

"That perverted jerk? He said he wanted to stay,but I told him that you and your friends would be staying,and made him leave."

"Wait,perverted jerk? And how did you know me and the guys would be staying over?" Percy asked. She looked up and bored her eyes straight into Percy's.

"I guessed. And usually,my guesses are right."

"Who are you,Dumbledore?"

"Who are _you_ ,Sherlock Holmes?" She demanded,her eyes slightly narrowing. I wanted to step back,but I didn't want to act like a wimp in front of her.

"Okay,why would you call Dylan a perverted jerk?" Percy asked,crossing his arms. For a moment,she hesitated,and then went back to typing.

"Because he is one. Happy?"

Percy pretended to think "Oh,I don't know...would Dylan be happy if his girlfriend called him a perverted jerk?"

She didn't look the least bothered. After a whole minute,she put down her phone and sighed warily. Turning to Percy,she said "Let's just say he would beat the crap out of me."

"Hmm,that would be a real delight."

"Are you blackmailing me now?"

"I just might."

She scowled and got up "You know what? I used to think Dylan was the only jerkish boy I've ever met,but then I keep remembering you!" And she stormed off,her hair flying behind her, until we heard a door go SLAM.

"Damn,that was something." Leo whistled. Nico looked at Percy without any emotion,and me and Jason exchanged looks. I still don't get why Percy hated his sister so much.

"Hey man,you okay?" Jason asked Percy,who took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Why would she call Dylan a perverted jerk? It's not like they both have fought. The last time we saw them,they were shoving their tongues down their throats."

Leo snorted "Yeah,and maybe he couldn't shoved his eggplant down her throat."

We all winced,and Percy face palmed

"Dude."

"Only kidding dude. Well,not really."

"You know,I wouldn't be all that surprised if that actually happened."

"Dude,she's your sister." Jason said at once.

"She's a slut."

"But she says Dylan's a jerk." Nico shrugged.

"She's drop dead sassy." Leo added.

 _'And she's mine.''_ a stupid part of me thought. Of course,I didn't say it out loud. We all stared at Leo like he was crazy. And he is crazy. He held his hands up in defense.

"That's the truth." He said calmly. A part of me wanted to follow Penny back to her room and comfort her,but she's not an emotional girl. She's probably laughing over her fight with Percy,with her girlfriends,not a care in the world. She doesn't need a guy to comfort her.

"Let's just forget her." Jason said quickly, before Percy could lash out "Talk about something else."

"Yeah,like how big of a-" Percy said a word which made us wince "-Dylan is. I mean,how can she ever be interested in that-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang,and since I was the closest to the door,I reached out and opened it,to see none other than Dylan. He gave me a cold smile,and I wanted to punch him. I was looking at my crush's boyfriend. He was taller than me,and far more handsome and dumb. Not that I'm dumb.

"Solace" he said with a cold smile,tilting his head a bit "A pleasant surprise."

"You've just made my day unpleasant by coming here." Percy said behind me in a growling voice. Dylan smirked and just then Penny came walking in. When she saw Dylan,she froze. Dylan pushed past us and walked towards her.

"Hey babe" he said,kissing her furiously. I averted my eyes,trying to tame the monster in myself. Percy coughed.

"Enough PDA please." He said shortly,crossing his arms. Dylan grinned,and Penny remained Poker Faced.

"Apologies Jackson,but I thought you'd have PDA yourself with your slut of a girlfriend Annabeth-"

"Dylan no!" Penny shouted,but it was too late. Percy lunged himself forward and threw his fist at his forehead ,but Penny jumped in and interpreted. A sharp sound of knuckled hitting flesh was heard,and she yelled and collapsed,clutching her forward. Dylan did nothing to help her,but simply sneered at Percy.

"Can't touch this Jackson." He laughed,grabbing Penny's arm and pulling her up so forcefully I thought her arm would fall off. I could see a twinge of sympathy flash in Percy's eyes.

"Let's go babe." He planted one more harsh kiss on her lips and then dragged her out. She kept her eyes on Percy though,no emotion on her expression. I gently closed the door behind them.

"Well that was... thrilling." Percy sighed. Jason stared at him.

"You hit your own sister."

"I was planning on hitting her dopey douchebag of a boyfriend,but she deserves it anyway." He shrugged,though he looked troubled. I hoped she was alright,and resisted the urge to run out,slap Dylan and grab Penny for myself. But she could never be mine.

"Anyways,what's the English homework Mr Blofis gave us?" Jason asked,but I knew he was trying to only change the subject,because he would never miss out on what homework was given.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**REVIEW!**

* * *

I saw Penny a couple of times around school,but she was missing at lunch. And Everytime I saw her,she was always jumpy,as if trying to hide. She deliberately ignored everyone,which was kind of strange,but I didn't dare speak of it to Percy.

Speaking of Percy,he found out that his girlfriend,Annabeth Chase is a close friend of Penny,which immediately resulted in him asking her to stop talking to his sister. Of course,she kept asking why,and tried drilling into his head that Penny's an amazing friend.

Percy didn't speak most of the day,which was unlike him,and hardly ate,which is definitely not like him. He was completely poker faced when Dylan came up to him and asked if he had seen Penny.

"You coming Solace?" Leo asked,snapping me to the present. I blinked and looked around. The corridors we're deserting of students,and Percy was shutting his locker,while Jason and Nico were exchanging weird looks. I shook my head.

"Uh..you guys go ahead,I'll catch up. Have to get my Biology book." I lied,and without waiting for an answer,walked away before I looked to suspicious or guilty. Once I was sure I was out of sight,I leaned against a random locker and sighed. What would it take for Penny Jackson to at least look at me once...she doesn't even know I exist. And I was too much of a wimp to go talk to her.

I ruffled my hair when suddenly I heard a scream. My heartbeat quickened,and I jumped up at once. The scream echoed everywhere,but I was the only one here. I skidded across a corner,where I could hear voices;

"Get off of me you little-!"

I grabbed the stitch in my chest and gasped for breath,and then stood straight. I could see a girl,pinned against a locker, _my_ locker,by Dylan Venti. From the blue streaks in her hair,I realized that it was Penny. I was rooted to the ground,panicking. Dylan was wrestling his lips against her neck,biting hard while his arms went under her shirt,rising up. I wanted to turn away,but to my own surprise,I rushed forward and punched him on his forehead. He grunted and went sprawling on the ground.

"Excuse me,but you're wrestling a girl on _my_ locker." I spat. He growled and got up,and as in instinct,I punched him square on the nose. He grunted again as wet blood trickled down. He threw his fist right on my temple,and my head exploded with pain. Stars danced in my head,and as soon as I opened my eyes,I saw Penny yell and kick Dylan right up his (You-know-what)

His face went white and he clutched his...thingy...falling on his knees. Suddenly Penny lunged towards me,grabbed my wrist and started to run. I kept stumbling and tripping along the way,my head still thumping with pain.

"In here!" I heard her yell,and we made a sharp turn as a door burst open. I stumbled inside, holding my knees for support. I half glanced at her. She slid down against a wall,panting,her eyes wide. I could see several bruises and hickeys on her neck. That Dylan is a monster.

"Are you okay?" She asked,after moments of silence. I stared at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" I asked. She bit her lip and pulled her shirt up a bit,not exactly covering all the purple spots.

"That doesn't matter. I seriously don't know how to thank you." She told me,staring at me with wide eyes. Suddenly,it hit me.

I was talking to Penny Jackson. _The_ Penny Jackson. My crush for the past two years. Now,she actually knew I existed. And now she was expecting an answer from me.

"I-Its a problem. I-I mean no problem." I coughed,trying to slick back my hair. Stupid stupid stupid. She didn't seem to notice that I stammered.

"Why was Dylan..." I let the sentence drag. She took a deep breath.

"I really appreciate you saving me back there,but that is something I can't exactly say...just-just promise me that you won't mention this to anyone."

"What? Not even Percy?"

"He wouldn't do anything about it anyways." She snorted "He thinks I'm a slut."

"But you're not."

"Of course I'm not! But I don't try arguing about it. Doesn't matter." She said hastily,though I could tell that she was hurt by the things Percy had said. I felt a twinge of sympathy.

"So you want this..to be a secret? Why?"

"I don't want my mom finding out" she shuddered "and my dad's close with Principle Centaur. If word goes to him,it'll obviously go to my dad,and I'll be sent back to Paris." Her expression turned a little sad.

"You... didn't like it in Paris?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I loved it. I was homeschooled though. I had a lot of friends.." she let her sentence trail off,and a thought occurred to me. What if she had a boyfriend,someone other than Dylan? With her good looks,it was impossible to not have a boyfriend. But she might not,because she's dating Dylan.

"But after coming here" she continued "I liked it here,but apparently,Percy doesn't want me around."

I realized that this could be the perfect opportunity to ask her why Percy hated her so much. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Technically,I was breaking Percy's trust by talking to Penny."Um..how are you going to hide that from your mom?" I asked. She rubbed the marks wearily.

"I don't know..." She muttered. "Does your head hurt?"

"I-no,I-I'm fine." Get it together Solace. But my face was going red. Then an idea clicked "You know,uh..I mean this as the best way possible...my mom has a lot of makeup stuff,we-I mean you could try covering it up?"

"That'd be great." She said breaking into a smile. I nearly whimpered,my knees going weak,but I managed to smiled,and awkwardly,pushed the door open and looking around. No one. I stepped out,with her behind me. I kept looking around,in case Dylan jumped out of nowhere. Suddenly I heard a phone ring,and I nearly jumped. I turned around to see Penny holding her phone,which was ringing. She cursed.

"Crap. It's Dylan." She cut the call and turned off her phone "He's probably around,waiting for us."

The walk to the front of the school has never been this long,but eventually,we did make it. Once we stepped out,I sighed,but couldn't help but grin.

"Well,that was dramatic." We both said at the same time. We both stared at each other,and I could see her cheeks go pink. And me? I was about to swell with embarrassment. I cleared my throat,my eyes going to the clearly visible bruises on her neck.

"You know what? Put this on." I took off my black hoodie and handed it to her. She stared at me,her eyes wide.

"Don't be stupid,I'm fine." She tried to say,but I pushed it towards her.

"You know,my mom could be asking questions about the bruises,and not to mention the several people we'll have to walk past." I said,giving her a lopsided smile. Wow,I actually managed to speak without stammering. She pursed her lips,but then took it from me,pulling it on. It blended perfectly with her black and blue hair. She looked like a serial killer,and also like a cute black cat.

The walk was a bit awkward,because we had nothing else to say. After some time,I cleared my throat."So," I started,my throat dry "you said you were homeschooled?"

"Yeah,I was." She said,rubbing her wrist for no reason,with no trace of a smile on her face. It was as if she was relieving bad memories.

"Um..why?"

She glanced at my carefully,as if I was making fun of her "Percy never told you? No,of course he wouldn't." She said hastily,before I could answer.

"My dad is a really huge business man. He had enough money to send me to even the biggest and best private schools in France. And I was attending a school when one day I-" she suddenly stopped talking,then hesitated. "One day he thought it would be easier if I was homeschooled. You know,so that he knew I was sa-I mean,keep an eye on me."

Her tone was light and delicate,but I understood the message: _Story over._

"What about your dad?" She asked. I moistened my lips,shrugging.

"He ran away as soon as my mom gave birth to my little brother,one year after me and my sister was born."

"Oh" her expression turned sad,and she turned away "I know it doesn't sound convincing and stuff when someone says they're sorry for that."

"Yeah."

"But I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah well,thanks. But he didn't like us that much. I guess suddenly giving birth to twins was too much,but then another kid..we're better off without him though."

"Do you...remember how he looks like?" She asked lightly.

"Found a picture of him and my mom in one of my mom's drawers. That's all I have of him. Ran off with another woman."

"Oh." She said softly "Your brother's Will Solace right?"

"Yeah..how'd you know?"

"He got into a tough spot with Dylan some time back. I managed to blow it off."

"He never told me."

"Yeah well,people can hide stuff." She shrugged. I got the feeling she was talking about herself,but I let the subject drop.

"Well,here we are." I said,turning and walking up the stairs. I rang the door bell,but there was no answer.

"Maybe-" Penny started,but suddenly I heard someone call, "Apollo!"

"Oh no." I muttered,turning around.

Mrs Finnigan was an old,slightly plump woman with curly greyish hair,Amber eyes and wrinkled skin. She owns about ten dogs,six cats,four parrots and a gold fish. For some reason,she considers me as her favorite,which normally isn't that of a good thing.

"Hi Mrs Finnigan." I said wearily,as she climbed up the steps,holding a pie in her hand. She heaved a sigh of relief and pinched my cheek. I wish Penny wasn't here.

"Hello my dear! How are you? Oh,here you are dearest! Apple pie,your favorite!" She said,thrusting the pie in my hands. I took it from her,with an unconvincing smile.

"Uh..thanks Mrs Finnigan."

"Oh,it's no problem dearest " she said,patting my cheek affectionately "And here-" she produced a key from her pocket "your mother is out,so she told me to give you this."

"Oh,thanks Mrs Finnigan." I repeated,relieved as I took the key.

"Your welcome dear. I'll be going now-" suddenly her eyes rested on Penny,and her eyes widened.

"My dear,you've brought a girl!" She exclaimed,gushing at Penny.

"What?" Me and Penny said at the same time. Mrs Finnigan clapped excitedly.

"She's radiant! Now let's see! Good skin,good nails,beautiful eyes-yes,yes! My dear,you've made an excellent choice!"

"Um...Mrs Finnigan we're not exactly-" I started,but she cut me off again.

"You only get the good ones rarely my dear! And she's a keeper!" She said,wagging her finger. "Well,I won't keep you waiting. Young love.." She sighed dreamily,as she tottered down the steps.

"Umm..sorry about that." I muttered,glancing at her. She was looking down,biting her lip.

"It-it's okay."

I was under the impression that something was bugging her,but I put the key in the keyhole,jiggled it and the door flew open. I stepped inside and switched on the lights. She closed the door behind me. I was home alone with Penny Jackson. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

I'm freaking out.

"Nice house." She said,spinning around. I shrugged as I put my bag down.

"Thanks. So,you wanna put some makeup on that?"

"Yeah..yeah sure."

I went into my mom's room and brought out a bunch of powders and creams and stuff like that,and when I came back,I saw her staring at a photo frame hanging in one of the walls.

"Isn't that Daphne Rose?" She asked as soon as she saw me come in. I stared at the picture,then nodded.

"Yeah,it is. You know her?"

She nodded.

"Wel,she's been a friend of mine since kindergarten. Friendship is kind of rocky these days.."

"She likes you." She told me simply,turning to look at me. Her eyes were bright and dangerous,and there was no hint of a smile on her face. My throat went dry. Yup. She's a serial killer.

"Ah,yeah I know. She asked me out in middle school,but I told her I wasn't interested."

She nodded and looked down. I frowned.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked. She stood firm in her place for a moment,then nodded stiffly.

"Yeah...yeah fine." She took off the hoodie and hung it on the coat hanger,then sat down on the sofa. Awkwardly,I sat down next to her. It was tricky covering up the spots,but we managed to blend it in with the skin. A couple of times our eyes met,and I would feel weak in the gut.

"Done." I said,setting the powder down at once. I looked back at her and to my shock,I saw her eyes were slightly wet. She immediately looked away.

"Penny,are you sure-"

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine." She said hastily,wiping her eyes and giving me a smile "Thanks Apollo."

A tingle went down my spine. I liked it when she said my name,it gave a funny jolt in my guts,but I wanted to know why she was crying.

"I'ts getting pretty late. I-I'd better go now." She got up,and I followed her to the door. But as the door opened,she stared at the outside as if hypnotised. The sky was getting dark.

"Um..do want me to walk you-"

"Oh,no thanks. I.." She didn't finish the sentence,but I knew something was wrong. She was slightly shaking.

"Penny?" I asked. She didn't reply,except that her eyes were fixed outside. I shut the door at once and carefully walked her to the couch and made her sit down. I brought a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to her.

"What happened?" I asked at once. Her bottom lip trembled,and she looked like she was about to drop the glass. I wrapped her hands firmly around it,and as I did so,I could feel sparks flying as I touched her.

"Penny?" I repeated. She took a shaky breath,her face pale and looking as if she was going to be pick.

"I lied" she whispered "about what I said earlier."

"What?"

"The reason why my dad homeschooled me" she shivered "It's a different story."

She took a sip of water,and I waited patiently.

"I was ten years old,and I was walking home from school one day," she explained "When a guy told me that my dad sent him to pick me up. I was little,and didn't know what to do,so I got in the car with him. He didn't take me home. He-he abused me."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"He said what we're doing is secret,but my dad had called the police,and they found me. That's why he homeschooled me."

"But apparently I have bad luck over these things," Penny continued "Because even at home I was stalked. People pretending to be servants entered,and one of them nearly-nearly raped me. When I was thirteen I was nearly raped,and that's why my dad sent me to study here."

"But you're safe now." I said gently. Penny shook her head,her eyes filling with tears rapidly.

"No,I'm not. Last year,when I started dating Dylan,I was coming home late. A few guys cornered me,and-and it was happening all over again. I kept screaming for help,and luckily a lady threatened to call the police,so they fled. Since then,I've been scared of being alone...I just can't seem to trust guys that much..."

Tears started flowing down her face. She said all of this very fast.

"Sometimes I-I wonder if love is really a thing. For me so far,it's been force. Can a guy really love a girl's personality,or only her looks?"

"Of course a guy can." I told her. I wanted to hold her hand,but she's been treated horribly for many years from many guys. Why would she think I'm different? All this time I had a crush on her just for her looks. I'm as horrible as Dylan.

She suddenly held out her arms,and I wrapped my arms around her. She began sobbing in my arms. Whenever I pictured me and Penny together,I pictured her smiling and enjoyi herself,not her crying in my arms. I didn't fell awkward at the moment. I could feel her inhaling and exhaling deeply in my chest. I held her tight against me,trying to make her feel safe. She's been living in the shadows of guys for years,and I didn't want to take advantage of her like everyone else.

"Please-please don't tell anyone about this." She sobbed,tears running down her face. I nodded.

"I promise."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I never knew she had this much of a past. I felt sorry for her.

"C'mon,I'll walk you home." I said,pulling her up. She hastily whipped her face and nodded. I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder,my other hand holding her hand gently. It's strange that I've been having a crush on her for years,knowing that she didn't know me,and within a day I was holding her hand.

 _But she does know you,_ a voice said in my head. _She said your name earlier._

 _Shut up me,_ another voice said. _She's hurt and needs your help. You can't take advantage._

I let go of her hand and grabbed my hoodie and gave it to her. She put it on without a word and to my surprise,her hand slipped into mine. But I liked it. I tightened my grip around her hand and led her out,closing the door behind me.

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have cried." She said after a few moments of silence. Her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Hey,don't be. Personally I'm impressed. I would have never thought that Penny Jackson has battle scars." I told her. That's true. I used to think she was carefree and wild,but now I knew she had fears and flaws. That just made me like her even more. She isn't a drama queen,but a normal girl.

"Besides,everyone needs to let out a good cry everyone in a while," I shrugged "just..not alone."

Our eyes met for a brief moment,and this time I didn't imagine it. I could feel electricity between us. Then we both turned away. I was suddenly aware of me holding her hand,my face going red. Why did I feel that my feet were bigger than my body?

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to answer this...but..why do you really date Dylan?" I asked slowly. She bit her lip and sighed.

"It's..well,complicated."

"Oh. Oh,okay." I didn't really expect her to explain,but I understood.

"Let's just say that I can fall in love blindly., she said gently. I turned towards her,frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well,in Paris I fell in love with my childhood best friend,only to grow up and see that he was in love with someone else."

A cold fist erupted inside of me. Seriously,do none of these guys realise that they have a perfect girl right in front of their eyes? Are they seriously that blind?

"He-he was everything I've ever wanted. Kind,caring,sweet,handsome...he was perfect. But one day when I finally had the courage to ask him out,I caught him kissing another girl. Her name was Sadie Kane. Ever since then,I could never think about them without crying. I was so upset,I wanted to be loved. So I went for the first guy who took interest in me. Dylan." She shrugged "well,that didn't go well."

I half smiled "Love can make you do stupid things."

Yeah,like stammer and stutter,acting like an idiot.

"I used to have sceneries and dreams where he would jump in my room at midnight and start pledging everlasting love to me."

I chuckled "Like Romeo and Juiliet."

"I like that story. It's one of my favorites."

"Between you and me,it's one of my favorites too. Shows how powerful love really is." I shrugged. She stared straight,a day dreaming smile spread on her lips.

"Yeah," she muttered "I guess it can."

"I know it's not for me to say,but that guy was an idiot for letting you go. He didn't realise that there was a perfect girl right there for him."

I suddenly realised what I had just said. Crap crap crap,I did not just-oh my gods I'm so stupid. I went bright red. "I-sorry...that-that sounded a bit-uh..I'm sorry?"

She laughed gently as if she didn't want to make fun of me "Well,thank you."

The walk took less time than I thought. Pretty soon we were standing in front of her house. She turned towards me,smiling."I'd better go in myself. Percy would kill you if he saw you coming with me." She said. I nodded,giving her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah,good idea."

Suddenly we both looked down to see that we were still holding hands. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and slowly let go. My hand felt cold without hers,and something told me that she felt the same way.

"Thanks for everything Apollo. Just a question. Do Romeo and Juiliet die at the end?"

I raised an eyebrow,puzzled about the question "Well yeah,that's what makes it sad. Why?"

"Oh just making sure you actually know the story. You could have been pretending." She shrugged "Becuase that's what most of the guys do to me,lying like idiots."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

My face went even more red "I-I mean that,I don't honestly lie to-I-"

She suddenly hugged me,leaving my tongue tied in knots. I put my arms around her,my heart beating so fast it felt like I had been through a marathon. Her hair smelled like lemons with a ting of saltiness.

"Thank you." She told me again,pulling back. I tried for a smile,though my muscles were shutting down.

"Well,what's your favourite part of the book?" I asked stupidly. She pursed her lips.

"Well,I like the fact that their love is technically illegal,but they still have it. Oh yeah,this may come as a surprise but I like the fact that they die in the end. It makes my love story look way better."

I burst out laughing "That's weird,but sensible."

"Mmm hmm. Thalia just says I'm depressing."

We both laughed again,and I was suddenly aware that I was holding her waist,and she had her hands on my shoulders. She realised this too,and we both let go of each other,looking flustered.

"Well,I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully. She grinned.

"Yeah." She she turned and jogged away. I sighed.

"Penny,you're my Juliet."


	4. The betrayed at the coffee shop

**Shout outs in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Penny**

I wore a purple sweater which covered my neck completely,with black jeans. My hair was up in a ponytail with my bangs resting against my eye. Hopefully I didn't look like death on a stick.

Word had gotten around,saying that me and Dylan broke up,and ever since home room,boys have been wolf whistling and checking me out. I'd like to say that I enjoyed the attention,but it only brought back bad memories. I hadn't seen Dylan since morning,and I'm not complaining. Instead,I found myself looking for someone else.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Piper asked as I closed my locker door "there's this kind of bet with all the boys in school about who's gunna sleep with you first."

I made a face "Ew,gross. Boys are doofuses."

But as I said it,my mind flashed the a familiar pair of black eyes and dark hair. My fists balled,and I only wished I could have Sadie Kane's place. Anything to be in her place. He never knew how much I loved him. My throat constricted at once.

"Penny?" Annabeth asked "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Smiling,I said "Yeah,I am." I shouldered my bag and looked over Piper's shoulder to see Percy,Jason,Nico and Apollo talking. I suddenly caught Apollo's eye,and he smiled. Without restraining myself,I smiled back.

"Penny? Earth to Penny? Why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked,waving a hand in front of me. She turned to see who I was looking at,and she suddenly grinned.

"Oh,what's this? Our play girl Jackson's next target is a certain..Apollo Solace?"

Thalia noogied me on my head,making me wince "Oh Penny you naughty girl.."

"Guys,relax! I don't like him in that way. He may be cute,but not my type." I said,rolling my eyes and trying hard not to smile. But even as I said it,I imagined me and Apollo...no,I don't like him,and I never will.

"Whatever Jackson,but we'll be watching you." Piper said,squinting her eyes at me. I smirked.

"Yeah,you and a million other pervs." I muttered,walking down the corridors with the girls. My mind kept flashing to everything that happened last night. It was strange that within a day I had bonded with one of Percy's best friends. It was right,but when I was in his arms,I felt safe from everyone and everything,and I wanted to stay like that...he listened and made me think,maybe not all guys are horrible.

Plus,he was pretty cute with all the stammering and blushing.

"Yo Jackson!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Matt Smolder jogging up towards me. He's super muscular,with brown eyes and brown hair. And a jerk of course.

"What do you want?" I asked,irritated. He held out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Call me." He said with a blinding white smile. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure!" I chirped. With a wink,he walked over to his other huge friends,who were all fist bumping and chest bumping him. I continued walking,and threw the paper in the trash. Thalia whistled.

"Savage and Sassy." She said,as we all laughed and walked out of the school.

"Isn't Matt a friend of Dylan? Why would he be hitting on you?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged. My thoughts strayed to last night.

Apollo seemed trustworthy,and I can't pretend that my heart didn't do jumping jacks when he held me in his arms. But don't take it that way,because in reality,the love of my life is in Paris...with another girl.

A wave of emotional thoughts and useless dreams washed upon me,and I stopped in my tracks,my throat clogging up. I could feel my eyes burn a little,but I blinked rapidly. I won't show others that I'm weak. That's not me. But I showed my weakness to him last night. As much as it felt good to release my tension,I couldn't help but feel guilty and regret for loosing my emotions like that.

"Jackson." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Dylan,with a poker face. In between his teeth and gums,it was swollen and slightly red from the punch Apollo gave him yesterday. I stared at him coldly,my eyebrows raised.

"Venti." I said calmly "Not so nice to see you."

"You know Penny,I just let things _slip._ " he said, emphasizing on slip. "I admit I could have slipped more,but I still love you."

"Beat it Venti." Thalia said at once,stepping forward. Dylan ignored her,but he gave me a interested smile. But I could see the plan behind it. He was blackmailing me,something I absolutely hate. I swallowed back the curses I wanted to fire up at him.

"I'll...think about it." I said lightly. With a tiny nod,he walked off. Annabeth stared at me like I was crazy.

"Don't say anything." I said before she could open her mouth. "Come on,I'm starving."

"Maybe Dylan will feed you later." Thalia winked. I gagged,my stomach shrivelling. I still haven't told them the whole truth on why I was homeschooled,why I was sent to New York. The very thought of stuff like that made me want to hide from the world.

"No. Shut up." I said smoothly.

"Why do you even date him?" Piper asked. I pretended to think.

"Piper,with all due respect,how did Trump get elected at president?"

"He's an orange rat-" Thalia started,but Annabeth kicked her in the shin. Piper pursed her lips.

"Well..I don't know. It just happened."

"Exactly. Same thing." I shrugged. Smooth Jackson,smooth. Thalia snorted.

"Nice kid,but I think Apollo is way better for you."

"If that happened,I don't know who Percy would kill first,me or Apollo. Besides,I don't like him like that okay? I've never even talked to him,so keep dreaming." I rolled my eyes,but even as I said it,I was wondering how it would be like if I could date Apollo. No,don't think about it. Suddenly Annabeth checked her watch.

"Crap. Sorry guys,I need to rush home. I've got a maths review to do,and then study for my biology test,and grab coffee-"

"Seems to me that you've already had some." Thalia muttered. I laughed,and Piper shot us a warning glance and clapped a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I'll come Annie,need to study up too." she said. I smirked.

"By 'study up',do you mean 'copy all her answers in your homework'?" I asked. Thalia grinned and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Piper stuck her tongue at me.

"Shut up Jackson."

"Alright."

"Well,see you guys later." Annabeth said frenzily. To get to her house,she has to cross the road and make a right,while my house goes straight on the sidewalk. I nodded at them,and they both walked across the road,while me and Thalia continued walking.

"Dude,you got some dirt on your neck." Thalia said,leaning closer to my neck. Not really paying attention,I pursed my lips.

"Wipe it off."

"Sure thi-"

"Wait NO!" I yelled,realizing to late. I quickly shoved her away and stepped back,but she had already pulled my collar down,staring at it in amazement and shock. Oh boy. I hastily covered it up again and stammered, "Look,it's not what it seems-"

"Penny Jackson,you got yourself a _HICKEY_?!" Thalia screeched,making several people turn and look at us,but luckily our voices were drowned by the cars and people bustling around,so no one really took notice. I kicked her shin.

"Not to loud,Bitch Breath!" I hissed.

"Admit it Jack,you got yourself a hickey-"

"I didn't want it!" I yelled,closing my eyes and breathing. Visions of abusing and faces swarmed in my mind. Nights that I've always wanted to forget. Things I wished had never happened. I opened my eyes to see Thalia frowning at me.

"Dude,what's wrong with you? You seem tense-"

"After school yesterday,and after the swim meet,I was the last one out of the pool,cause you know,I like thinking in water." I shrugged "Anyways,I changed and got out,and Dylan was waiting for me. He sort of grabbed me and,you know,we started making out. But by then I was tired and wanted to go home,but he wouldn't back off. He was nearly about to rip off my cloths." I shuddered. "Luckily I-I managed to escape."

Okay,that last part was a lie,I know. But what choice do I have? I came here,promising myself that nobody would find out. Apollo knows,and it'll only be him. Period.

"Damn Boss," Thalia whistled "That's why you broke up huh?"

"Yeah." I replied gloomily,shouldering my bag "Let's go already. I-" suddenly my phone beeped,and I looked at the phone to see that it was a message from Dylan. Pursing my lips,I opened it.

 _'Meet me at the Cafe. Now.'_

I sighed and stuffed my phone in my pocket. "Thals,you carry on. I got stuff to do."

She broke into an excited grin "Oooh,for all I know,you could be one of the Transformers,going to save the world again."

"You shoulder be my twin instead of Percy."

"I know darling. Well,see ya!" she punched me on my arm and jogged off,leaving me to rub my arm sorely.

"Ow." I muttered. Keeping the horrors of what Dylan might do to me to myself,I took a deep breath and walked a couple blocks down,until I reached the familiar coffee shop. As I opened it,a feeling of warmth and the coffee aroma filled my nostrils,but everything went dark and dusty when I heard someone say my name;

"Penny."

I turned to see Dylan sitting at the two seated table,the one closest to the door. Pursing my lips,I put my bag down and sat down,looking in another direction,sending off my stronger, _'I don't want to talk vibes'_.

Suddenly he sighed "Oh come on babe,you know I just got carried away."

"I don't want to talk."

"Look,I promise it won't happen again. I love you-"

"A lie you've said for the twenty fifth time Vanti. Sorry,but no. We're over."

He leaned forward and took my hand in his,his brown eyes staring into mine "I promise babe. I promise."

I didn't like this. Not one bit. But I knew it was hopeless. If I refused,he would spill everything. Sighing with dislike,I had no choice but to let him lean forward and kiss me gently. Closing my eyes,I didn't kiss him back,but let him kiss me. He leaned back,giving me his charming smile,and a voice said;

"You two want to order something or eat each other's faces?"

I looked up and despite me being a bad mood,I smiled. Will Solace,wearing a green shirt with the shop logo on it and jeans stood in front of us,smiling. He always had this way to make people calm and smile. I was never this happy to see him,but honestly,I don't know why. He was tall and thin,with curly blond hair,a tan and blue eyes. For a moment,I saw Apollo in his place,and then I frowned. No,don't think about him.

"Will,hey!" I said happily "I forgot you work here after school!"

"Man,that hurts."

"You're a horrible actor. I'll just have a coffee on the way."

"Sure thing. You guys are still dating? I thought you broke up."

"You've been hearing wrong rumors man" Dylan said,scowling. Will raised his hands.

"Sorry man,but I was just asking."

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Dylan!" I said,grabbing his wrist. Will opened his mouth to say something,but suddenly he looked outside the glass wall,muttering, "Oh no."

Dylan quickly turned to check what was wrong,and he suddenly grinned. Turning to Will,he said, "A coffee for my lady Solace,I'll be paying."

Will looked startled,but he walked off quickly. I wanted to check why they were looking outside,but Dylan took my hand and got up,pulling me up with him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't have to pay."

"A chance to redeem myself babe." He muttered,and kissed me deeply. I didn't want to kiss him,but I had no choice. He looked absolutely pleased with himself,as if he had saved President Obama or something. A few moments later,Will came back,holding a coffee cup on the go with him,and I took it from him,smiling.

"Thanks Will. I'll see you later." I said. Dylan handed him a couple of bucks,and I saw Will give me a startled look to me before we turned to head out. Weird. As soon as I stepped out,I was missing the coffee aroma already. Suddenly I saw someone familiar,and a thunderbolt struck me,making me stop in my tracks.

There was Apollo Solace,staring at us.

Staring at _me_.

My breath hitched and I gulped,my heart pounding furiously against my cloths. Only yesterday,he had saved me from Dylan and I let loose my deep secrets. Now,seeing me kiss Dylan...he must be thinking that I made the entire story up,and that I'm just an attention seeking slutty whore.

"Should I kick his ass for you?" Dylan asked. I blinked.

"What,no! Just-just don't do anything."

He grinned. Now I understood why he was so happy. He was dangling me like a keychain in front of him. Guilt washed over me,and I wanted to tell him everything,but he turned and walked off. It took me all my strength to not call after him. I didn't want him feeling down.

"Ignore him babe,he's only jealous." he said,kissing my cheek. I swallowed and bit my tongue. Apollo Solace reminded me of the boy back in Paris,his raven black hair and dark eyes piercing me. The boy I fell in love with,but the boy I can never have.


	5. CONTEST

**YO MA LITTLE BLUE COOKIES! (Hope you're not in the dumps)**

 **Apparently I won't be able to update within an hour now,cuz I just went to a marriage (not mine chill) and I have Mid Term Exams for this entire week.**

 **So,to make up for the time,I have decided to start a little mini contest. Whoever answers this question can make their own Demigod/Mortal and I'll put him/her in the story! You can even PM (or guests,say what they should do in the story)**

 **Fun right? All you have to do is answer this question about Penny (mostly my recent readers would know);**

 **1\. Which God is Penny most closest too,other than Apollo? (HINT,I said GOD)**

 **AND A BONUS (You don't have to answer,but meh)**

 **3\. Which demigod or mortal (cough Sally cough Rachel) is Penny more similar to and WHY? (Could be a girl,or boy,or you could give an example from each gender idk)**

 **The best answer for the Bonus can also make their own OC!**

 **The first person to answer the first question gets to make their own OC!**

 **Note: Only the first person to review first,so start typing!**

 **I have a feeling this chappie will get the most reviews lol**


	6. The phone call of 'Sadie'

**SHOUTOUTS!**

 **aly19: Thanks! :)**

 **Rubi Smeen: IK,I hate the fanfic authorities (don't kill me authorities) but I might put it up again with a new twist...**

 **DeadlyHuggles: Yeah,IK,but aren't all my stories good (Srry I have a big Ego)**

 **BringMeAllTheBooks: Aw,thank you!**

 **Riptide013: Hint: That part will come really unexpected...**

 **robincastel: Stop making me bluuush! *blush***

 **Guest: Don't worry,Percabeth will have moments soon!**

 **ElsniharElduran: I will!**

 **Riptide013: No spoilers,but as it says in the summary,Penny's got some dark secrets...**

 **DeadlyHuggles:It's been so long since I had cookieees!**

 **BringMeAllTheBooks: I can imagine Penny near them thinking of whom to side with**

 **INTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

I felt betrayed,miserable and hurt. I was stupid for thinking she likes me. Had she made up that story just to get me? To how many other guys has she been saying that? Is she really the arrogant,player I've always thought she was? Is she seriously emotionless?

But a part of me had hope; I saw the look on her face when she saw me looking at her and her boyfriend. I saw the shock on Will's face and the smug face on Dylan's face as he leaned forward and kissed Penny Jackson,giving me a look that said, _'Haha,I win again Solace.'_

Of course you do Dylan Venti. Of course you do.

After everything,fighting with Dylan,talking to her,she thought it was nothing? Was it really meant to be like that? I was so miserable I hardly remember myself walking into my house and shut the door behind me. I slung my bag off my shoulder and threw it against the wall,where it lay still (not that I expected it to do cartwheels or something)

"Apollo? Is that you dear?" my mom's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom,it's me." I replied gloomily. My mom strode out of the kitchen,wearing an apron that said, 'BEST MOM'.

My mom can make me feel better just by smiling. She has sparkling blue eyes like mine,slightly wrinkled skin,and auburn hair which is usually tied up in a ponytail,and freckles. She examined me for a moment,then pursed her lips.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked,walking towards me and ruffling my hair. I smiled lightly.

"Nothing,just tired. Arty home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No,but don't change the subject. Did someone hurt you? Did you get into a fight?"

My mom usually treats me like a middle school boy who's a huge nerd and has no idea how to defend myself,but I've never thought of that as annoying. I've learnt to live with it,especially since Dad left us all. She's just protective of us. After all,we're all that she has.

"No mom,you know I wouldn't." I said,chuckling. She looked at me seriously.

"Was it a girl?" She asked quietly. I could've lied and said no,but I couldn't. I just can't lie to my mom. Call me a wimp,but I don't care. If you don't have a dad,you'd understand. My mom understood at once,because she dragged me to the sofa and sat down.

"What's her name?" she asked gently,her eyes piercing me. I hesitated for a moment.

"Penny. Penny Jackson."

"The girl from Paris? Percy's sister?"

"Yeah,and he hates her. We don't have the guts to ask why though."

"And you feel guilty for that?"

"Well,yeah. She has a boyfriend. Dylan."

"Dylan? Dylan Venti?" My mom asked,perking up at once with disgust "Why would such a lovely young girl take him?"

I sighed and sat forward,looking at the floor. I started telling her everything,but I left some stuff. For instance,I just told her about what Dylan did to her,and that I walked her home."

"But today,passing by the coffee shop Will works at," I explained "I saw Dylan and Penny sitting inside. As soon as he saw me,he gave me a stupid smile and kissed her. And she didn't back away. I thought they'd broken up." I finished.

"Oh honey," she said,clicking her tongue and ruffling my blond hair "You'll always be my baby,but if she chooses Daniel Venti's son over you,there's something wrong with her."

Your question; Who is Daniel Venti? (Other than the fact that he's Dylan's dad?)

He's the owner of the extremely famous and rich company, ,which is a really huge rival against Dare Industries. So he's really,really rich (and a jerk) and that's why half of the girls at school want to date him. Seriously,so far the only person I've seen who's family is immensly rich but doesn't show it is Piper McLean.

"Maybe,I don't know." I shrugged. Sighing,I got up "I've got homework mom,I'll talk later."

"Honey," she said at once,taking my wrist. I looked at her expectingly,and she leaned forward and kissed my forehead "I'll bring up some brownies."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

 **Penny**

I am a horrible person.

I took a sip of coffee,but even that couldn't take away the bitter taste from my mouth. The look on Apollo's face was enough for me to feel like begging for forgiveness. And here I was,drinking coffee and walking with Dylan Venti.

"I don't know why he'd bother about you" Dylan scowled "are you sure-"

"Yes,I'm sure he doesn't need any butt kicking Dylan." I said,taking another sip of coffee. His hand squeezed my hip and I swallowed.

"You're rooting for him." He said calmly. I blinked.

"Excuse?"

"You're rooting for him" he repeated forcefully. I frowned.

"Excuse me,but I am _not_ rooting for him!"

"Do you even _know_ how many girls wish they had your place?"

"I wish I could be in _their_ place!"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me!"

"I'd like to do that,and I will-"

"And I'd like the see the reactions of everyone once they find out that you're a slut!" He snapped,his eyes crackling. I felt weak. I wanted backup,someone whom I could trust. Though I'm sure Apollo hates me now.

"I'm not a slut."

"Really?" He smiled coldly "I don't think your brother would think of the same way. I know you were at Solace's house yesterday. Forgot about the tracking device on your phone huh?"

A cold feeling trickled inside of me. God's,I'm so stupid. Dylan implanted a kind of virus that can track me down no matter what,even with my phone switched off. I guess it pays when your dad is filthy rich.

"Fine." I said after a long time. Smirking,he grabbed my face and planted a harsh kiss on my lips,his tongue clashing with mine. It took me all my strength to prevent throwing my coffee on him.

"Good girl." He growled. I gulped. I always got scared whenever he uses that tone of voice...

...

Percy was taking a shower,his phone on the table. A part of me thought that this was a bad idea,but I knew better. Taking a deep breath,I lunged in and grabbed his phone. Thank God there was no password. I went to his contacts and checked the number of Apollo's and quickly saved it in my phone. Then as if nothing happened,I walked out.

My heart was thumping like crazy,but I was desperate. Biting my nails,I called him. One second...two seconds...three seconds...four seconds...I counted for ten seconds until I finally heard his voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"It's me Penny."

 _"Should've known."_

"Look I know you're mad-"

 _"How'd you get my number?"_

Yup. He's mad.

"I-well, don't tell Percy,but I got it from his contacts."

" _You take risks,do you?"_

"Yes I do,and so do you. You took the risk of saving me from Dylan and I haven't forgotten that."

" _He was wrestling you,on my locker."_

"And if I was being assaulted on another locker,you would leave me there."

He didn't speak,I caught him red handed. But my own quested occured to me. Had he only saved me because I was on his locker? Was he that cruel? Hope not. After a long pause,he spoke.

" _No,I wouldn't."_ He said quietly.

"Exactly," I said firmly "Apollo,please,I don't like Dylan and I never will. It's just-"

" _Complicated_."

"Yeah."

He didn't sound angry,but God only knows what's he thinking about. For some reason,the idea of him hating me left a bitter taste in my mouth,and I don't know why.

" _But why do you date him? Is he threatening you,or hurting you?"_

"No! No,he's not." I lied.

" _Then why?"_

"I-" without meaning to,my throat tightened and my eyes started burning. I heard the shower stop,and I took a deep breath,trying not to sound weak or something.

"I-I have to go. Percy's coming."

" _Penny wait-"_

But I cut the call. I hesitated for a split moment,then changed the contact name from 'Apollo' to 'Sadie.' (I was thinking about Paris) I don't know why I did that,but I just did. The very name wanted me to smash my phone into smithereens.

I sat down and sighed,pressing me eyes against my palms. My eyes were watering furiously,I couldn't stop it. I heard my phone ring again. Hoping it was Apollo,my head jerked up,but it was only...Dylan. Groaning,I picked it up.

" _Hey babe"_ I heard him say.

"Hi,now bye. I'm taking a shower."

" _Wish I could join you."_ He said in a raspy whisper that made my knees shake.

"Shut up."

" _Fine babe,but just one thing."_

"What?"

" _Stay away from the Solace's."_

"Excuse me?"

" _Baby,they're nothing but trouble and you know that."_

"Uh,as I recall,it was him who saved me from a sexual assault!"

" _Uh huh,I wonder what Percy would say if he knows that you secretly take showers with Solace_."

"I never-!"

" _Then you might want to listen. Stay away from him."_

I sighed. In my best pleading voice,I said "If you really love me,you'd never control me like that."

 _"I do love you babe,in love with you...your body,everything."_

"Dylan,if you know me,when's my birthday?"

I heard him laugh " _Easy. It's on your skank of a brother's birthday."_

"Percy is _not_ a skank,you are."

" _Watch it Doll,I have Percy on the other line."_

I silently swore "Fine. Now when is my birthday?"

" _Easy. September 28. Talk later babe."_ And the call went out. I stood transfixed,stunned.

"My birthday's on August 18..." I muttered,feeling lower than before. Without warning,I started to cry. I sat on my bed,shaking horribly. I wanted to go home to my dad. Home to Paris and be homeschooled again. Percy hates me, Dylan's using me, Apollo's upset with me. I hated it here,I wanted to leave.

I took my phone and hesitated. No,I can't show that I'm weak. I'm gunna keep up with Percy's hatred and Dylan's using,even if it takes me years to solve it.

"Who saved you from being sexually assaulted?"

My head jerked up to see Percy standing there,his face poker faced. I stood up,giving him no sign that I cried. But I'm sure he must have overheard,and obviously my tears were still etched on my face.

"I-it doesn't matter." I said hastily,glaring at him "Not like you care."

"You were fighting with Dylan."

"Glad you noticed."

"You two are...still together?"

"I-well, It's complicated."

"So you're still together."

"Well... yeah we are."

He nodded and walked off. Had he heard everything? Good thing I didn't keep it on loudspeaker. I was about to put my phone down,when I felt a buzz. Feeling annoyed,I checked it,to see a message from Piper.

 _'Term ends in a few days! Ready for home coming?'_

Why do I keep forgetting things?!

* * *

 **Contest results will come out in a few chapters,which will give you time to find the right answer. Review!**


	7. The girl with no emotions

**I think the story is getting more cheesy,don't ya think? P.S. I failed my maths exam lol**

 **Wait why am I telling you that?**

* * *

 **Apollo**

As much as I wanted to be angry and never talk to her again,I just couldn't. The downsides of being in love,you can't get angry with them. It's like,Mission Impossible. I was tempted to call her again and make her tell me why she was dating Dylan,but something held me back.

"Apollo?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Will standing there,sweat mopped on his forehead and still wearing his shop uniform. I knew what was coming.

"Yeah sup?" I asked casually.

"I think you saw Dylan and Penny-"

"Yeah. I just heard they broke up,and I was just a little surprised when I saw the pair snogging. That's it."

"Apollo don't lie,please. You know you're bad at lying,and I know you like her."

"Was I that obvious?" I asked,gaping.

Please,the look on your face when you saw them kissing? I know what I saw."

"Yay. Now bye."

"All I can say is,I know Penny wasn't happy meeting up with Dylan. You could still have a chance."

"I don't want a chance with her Will-"

"Are you mad at her? For kissing Dylan?"

"No,why should I be mad?" I asked,rolling my eyes "besides,I would never have a chance with her."

"You know,I saw the way she was looking at you when you walked off.."

A surge of happiness rushed through my veins,but I ignored it. I can't keep thinking that she likes me,or I'd get to over confident. Besides,it's her life,not mine. She can choose for herself.

"I don't care."

"I know you do." Will taunted.

I huffed. Will Solace is like,the most lovable yet annoying brother ever. Don't ever get into an argument with Will Solace. He'll keep driving you crazy until he wins. Go figure.

"Fine! I do care if she and Dylan are together! I do care about her! Happy?" I cried,exasperated. He clicked his tongue.

"No,I'm not. You've a got a week before asking her to the dance for Homecoming."

" _What_?! Will,are you _insane_?!"

"I get it from my big brother."

"But-"

"Butt's are for sitting. You're asking her out lover boy."

"Will,knock some sense into your noggin! I've only talking to her for one day. And just for an hour! I hardly know her!"

"Right. So you're asking her out."

"But I always just hang around for the game,and just talking with Nico-"

"Nico? You mean Nico Di Angelo?" He asked,his eyes widening and head perking up at once. Why was he so surprised?

"Yeah,that's him."

"Well," Will looked troubled,but got over it quickly "he'd obviously be having a date right?"

"Uh,no. We've always had the feeling he was bisexual or something,but he never admits it. Plus,he isn't all that social."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interested?" I asked,raising my eyebrows. He crossed his arms.

"Am I not allowed to ask questions?"

"Excuse me,but what were you doing all this time?" I asked sarcastically. He put his hands up.

"Guilty. But it's settled. You're asking her out,and kissing her."

I jumped up,feeling queasy "Woah Coffee-Boy. Talking to her is a major issue,but kissing her? I would be lucky even if I held her hand!"

"Rule number one," Will said,raising his index finger "stand close to her. Rule number two-" he put up his middle finger "-take her hands. Rule number three-" he put up his ring finger "-put your hands on her waist and pull her closer. Rule number four-" he put up his pinky finger "-look at her lip and bite your lips at the same time. Rule number five-" he put up he thumb finger "-go in for the kill. Or kiss. Whatever."

I blinked "Where did you learn all of this Dr Phil?"

"Haha. I just know these stuff. And you can't ask sis for advice because she won't give any-"

"Right." A new voice said. I groaned as I saw my sister walk in,smirking.

Here's the thing. _Never_ ,mess with Artemis Solace. She's got long blond hair like mine,but her eyes are more colder and crueler,and she can get us to do anything. I always annoy her though,which once almost landed me in the hospital with a broken spleen.

"Great. Just great. Now the entire family knows hat I like my best friend's sister. Great." I groaned,resisting the urge to kick Will. Artemis smirked at me.

"Don't think Percy would like that to much. It's settled. You're asking Penny Jackson to the dance."

"Guys don't you understand? I can't do that! I've hardly even spoken to her! Don't you have any pity?"

"No."

"I hate you guys."

"Good. Now start working out a plan,or else.." Will threatened. I wanted to look for a loophole,but I couldn't spot any. Me,Apollo Solace,ask out Penny Jackson to the Homecoming dance? No way. She'd kick my balls,thinking I was another pyscho creepy stalker.

"But...Dylan?"

"I've got a plan on that." Will smirked. Great.(Note the sarcasm) I racked my brains for another hurdle.

"Uh..Percy wouldn't like it-"

"I've got that covered." Artemis interrupted. I closed my mouth in utter defeat. To late to turn back now. I've one week to ask out my crush.

"You guys aren't letting me out on this,aren't you?" I asked in utter defeat. Their smirks told me the truth,and I sighed. I lose the argument,as usual...

"Fine. I'll do it. But Will,I want free coffee for the next one year for this."

"Sure,with a discount."

 **Penny**

My stomach shrivelled up,and my throat went dry. The Homecoming Dance...gods,I totally forgot about that! Last year's Homecoming brought nightmares and visions swarming in my eyes. Why? Well,everyone knew me and Dylan were going to be King and Queen,but I had voted for Percy and Annabeth (Of course,Percy doesn't know) Dylan,being his pushy self,got from the Student Council president (That time,being Rachel Elizabeth Dare) that me and Dylan were to be crowned. In cold sweat,I pleaded with her to change the King and Queen to Percy and Annabeth. Dylan wasn't happy with me at all,and I got a problem on my shoulders at that moment.

Why didn't I want to be crowned? Because I didn't want everyone to be reminded that I was dating Dylan,even though everyone knew. Dylan's family is super rich,and a huge rival to ,which is why all the girls want to date him. I would gladly let them do so.

Neverthless I typed, _'Sure! Really excited!'_

Piper was typing... _'Girl,don't act. You're never excited for Homecoming.'_

 _'Guilty. I should just pretend to be sick. bet Percy would love that.'_

 _'You'd miss the game! The food! DA FOOD!'_

 _'I'll miss the food,but it's better than wearing the dress Dylan got for me,and keeps getting.'_

 _'Okay,you've got your point proven.'_

Last year,Dylan forced me to wear such a revealing dress it hardly hid my body. The first time I tried it and stepped out,Dulan nearly tore it off with his teeth. But at Homecoming,I wore another dress saying that the one he got had a stain on it and was ripped. Of course,he didn't let that slide easily. It was $500.

 _'Maybe u can go with someone else. There'll b a cue waiting for u ;)'_

I rolled my eyes and typed _'I don't even want to go. U no I hate being social.'_

 _'just come with us. we'll go as lesbis or something.'_

 _'Haha. but no Pipes,you have Jason,and Annie has Percy. I suppose me and Thals could chill and watch Netflix or something Idk.'_

 _'It's not gunna be fun without you.'_

 _'I know that Pipes,but i don't want to go with Dylan.'_

 _'Y do u even date him?'_

I didn't answer,and after a few minutes,she started typing again.

 _'Okay okay,u don't wanna tell. But Penny,we're all here for u. K?'_

I smiled _'Thnx Pipes. I'll help pick out a dress 4 u guys. Later.'_

I put down my phone with a sigh. If only I would be going with someone else..and right before my eyes,I pictured his warm brown eyes,his perfect smile,both of us holding hands and dancing the night away,his lips on mine...(I'm sorry for being a romantic,but I was brought up in Paris. Don't blame me) Emotions swarmed up inside of me,and my eyes started burning again.

 _Don't think about him. Just,don't._

Sadie better be taking good care of him,or else I'll kill her. Erasing the image of me and him going together (not permanently though) I suddenly pictured someone with light blue eyes and blond hair holding me hand and my eyes widened. I gasped out loud.

"No," I muttered,pulling at my hair "No,no,no,you _can't_." I chided too myself. Me? Going with Apollo Solace? The whole thing was laughable. Besides,it's impossible. Dylan would make sure of that,and Percy...I can't stand to think of what would happen. Me and Apollo could never happen. Sure he was cute and all...and sweet and-

 _Shut up. Now. You hardly know the guy._

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Within second I heard someone ask, "Penny?"

I looked up to see Mom standing at the door. I smiled and sat straight. "Mom...what's wrong?"

"Oh,nothing sweetie...I just,I wanted to talk to you."

Oh boy. Gulping,I nodded and smiled nervously "Yeah,sure. Sit."

She gingerly sat on the edge of my bed,as if about to break into a run. I expected her to start talking about Dylan,or Percy,but she didn't say anything. Her multicolored eyes were filled with worry. I regarded her carefully.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at me with tension "Yes sweetheart,I'm fine it's just...you must have noticed that I'm not in the house lately..and I've told you that I'm working,or with friends...but-"

"Meeting a boy?" I guessed at once,praying that I was right. It would be pretty awkward is I wasn't,but to my surprise,she looked at me,flustered and surprised.

"Well,I gave a teenaged girl has more experience." she said wisely. I couldn't help but break into a wide grin.

"Mom,that-that's great! Who is it?" I asked eagerly. I could tell she was getting more and more nervous.

"Well...he'll be coming around for dinner today..you can meet him then." She said nervously,sighing deeply.

"Does Percy know?"

Apparently my mom didn't want this question to be asked. She bit her lip,and after a few moments,replied "I'll tell him when the time comes. He'll be at Jason's today."

I nodded,glad that Percy won't be in the house. "And um...have you told.."

 _Dad_

She went a little pale and stiffened "Well,I'm about to inform him..but I thought of telling you first sweetheart. You know him better."

I imagined the look on Dad's face when he finds out that Mom was dating. I remember all the time when I asked Dad about mom. He would smile sadly,an aching longness hidden in his green eyes.

" _She's a woman beyond women my dear,"_ he would say " _talented, beautiful,soft,kind...you'll meet her someday.."_

 _"Dad,you're in love with only her? Why won't you move on?"_

 _"Only her,forever."_

Swallowing,I forced a smile "I can talk to him if you want."

"Oh,no I can't ask that from you sweetheart." She said quickly "I'll tell him myself. Now,wash up,I'm making brownies."

I broke into a grin "Want me to help?"

"Oh,that's okay dear,I'll do it."

She planted a kiss on my forehead and walked out. I gave her a lopsided smile. My mom's kisses were way better than Dylan's. Smiling at that thought,I got up,putting the Homecoming Dance away from my mind,but the blue eyes and blond hair refused to leave.

 **Monday**

 **Apollo**

For the first time in my life,I wanted the day to go extremely slow. During classes,I could only wish they would extend,but each lesson seemed to be only five minutes long. The day was going extremely fast,and if I don't act fast enough with Penny,either she'd go with Dylan (If Will's plan doesn't work) or some other goober would get to her first.

How was I supposed to ask her out without Percy knowing? Whatever it was,girls were more giggle-ish than usual,moving in huddles. Seriously,why do they do that?

"Hey man,you okay? You seem kinda pale." Jason asked. I shook my head. There's still a week,and I already feel like throwing up. The very thought of dancing with her was enough to give me a heart attack. What the hell were Artemis and Will thinking?! I can't do this.

"I'm fine. How's the team?" I asked,changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're all good. Prep is good,but we're better. I think." Jason muttered. Maryweather Prep,our school's rival. Every single boy there is like Dylan Venti. Big and mean,and a huge pain in the ass.

"Dude,are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,why?"

"You look pale,are you sick or something?"

"Dude,I'm fine."

"Are you nervous or something?"

I stared at him "Dude,how did you know?"

"Percy's too scared to ask Annabeth to Homecoming,and they're _dating_."

"You have a point. Yeah,I'm nervous." I admitted,looking around and hoping that no one was overhearing,or that Leo wasn't running up to us,about to give a surprise noogie or something.

"Who're you gunna ask?" Jason asked. I was half tempted to tell him the truth,but I held it in. I didn't want anyone knowing. It was bad enough when your mom,sister and brother all knew. So I simply shrugged. Turning to open my locker,I felt him nudge me in the ribs.

"Heads up dude." he muttered in my ear. I turned around.

Daphne Rose was walking towards me. She was a pretty girl with black,silky curly hair,which tumbling loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a plain green shirt with black jeans and was walking straight towards me. Her eyes flashed amber-brown every few seconds. She was immensely pretty,but didn't exactly capture my heart like how Penny did.

"Hi." she said breathlessly,giving me a smile. I looked around,realizing that Jason had melted in with the crowds of students. I put my hands in my pockets,not sure of what to do.

"Uh..hey. Long time no talk." I smiled. I didn't really have anything to say because it's been awkward between us since she asked me out in middle school. Talk about really awkward.

So technically,her dad used to know my dad (before he left) and so our families sort of bonded. We've been friends since Kindergarten,so I can kind of see the point where she wants to go out with her childhood best friend. Sometimes I wish Daphne and Penny could exchange places or something.

"Yeah,I know. So um..my parents will be coming over to your house for dinner...is it okay if I,you know,crash a few hours early?"

I was surprised at this,but I couldn't think of any excuse to say no,so I shrugged "Sure,no problem."

"Thanks!" She chirped,and before I could react,she stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the forehead. My face started burning as she walked away,and I only hoped Penny wasn't here to see it.

"Damn,she likes you dude." Jason said,reappearing by my side again. I gulped and nodded,poker faced. I'm not normally the type of guy who checks or girls or flirts. I'm just..plain old me.

"You could ask her out to Homecoming." Jason suggested. I shrugged.

"Nah,she's not really my type." I told him,averting his eyes "now come on,I'm hungry."

"Yeah sure,but who is your type?" Jason asked,pressing the question in my mind. Penny Jackson,but I obviously couldn't say it out loud. Fortunately,Jason dropped the subject,because he sighed loudly.

"The only problem about dances," Jason said,exhausted "is that girls keep staring at us and giggling. I'm glad I have Piper."

"Yeah.." I said,not really paying attention. How was I going to ask Penny out? The very idea was frightening.

Suddenly my eyes darted towards a familiar girl,talking with Will,and my heart stopped. Oh boy.

"Oh no." I muttered,and leaving Jason's side,I walked quickly towards them. I at once grabbed my brother's wrist,and they both looked at me in surprise and jumped. I smiled weakly.

"Dude,what are you doing here?" I asked,chuckling nervously. Without waiting for a reply,I turned to Penny and said, "I uh..I need to borrow Will for a moment..."

Her cheeks were brushed with blush a bit,and her smile was contagious,yet she nodded. "Yeah sure no problem."

I quickly pulled Will a few lockers away,and I could hear her giggle before I left her place. To pass the moment,she opened her locker behind her to put her books away.

"Will,what're you doing?" I hissed at my brother,who was busy smiling as if nothing had happened. He simply shrugged.

"Telling her that you like her."

" _What_?"

"Relax big bro! I didn't tell her yet,because you pulled me away before I could tell her."

I breathed in relief,but my breath hitched when I heard a voice behind me;

"I knew it."

I turned around to see Jason,giving me a sceptical look. I didn't know how to get out of this. Looks like I was caught red handed."It's not what it looks like-"

"Apollo's gunna ask Penny out to the dance,but I keep telling him it's not a good idea." Will piped in. I resisted the urge to stuff him in a meat flavoured sack and throw him to the wolves.

" _What?_ As I recall,it was you who kept forcing me to ask her out-"

"You wanted to ask her out anyways." He smirked.

"No-I mean,maybe,but-"

"Woah guys,chill" Jason said,putting his hands up. He fixed his stare on me "Dude,for your own sake,I'm not gunna tell anyone,but you know what will happen if Percy-"

"I know,don't remind me."

An uncomfortable silence spread,until Will grimaced. "Oh great,Tongue-thrasher is now here."

"Who?" Me and Jason asked at the same time,but suddenly I was knocked aside,nearly tripping and watched as someone slammed Will to the lockers.

"You think you can blackmail me Solace? Do you even know who my father is,and what I could do to you?" He demanded,his veins on his neck popping. His eyes narrowed down on my brother,eyeing him with dislike.

"No,not really." Will replied,trying to sound casual,but failed miserably in the fingers of Dylan. Before I could say anything,I saw Penny step forward.

"Dylan let him go." she said calmly,her fists balling. I had the feeling that this wasn't going to end very well,and I watched as Dylan had an amused expression on his face,making me want to beat the crap out of him.

"Oh come on babe,it's been some time since I had fun." he said,showing his dangerous high voltage white teeth to his 'girlfriend'. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. I could tell she was restraining herself from slapping him so that she didn't cause a scene. There were already a few people looking,but once they saw Dylan,they quickly walked away.

"You can have fun some other time. Let him _go_." she said a bit strongly. Dylan turned to Will,who wasn't looking scared at all,weird.

"You're lucky this time Solace." he muttered harshly under Penny's glare and dropped him to his feet. Will merely gulped and rubbed his collar bone and didn't say anything.

"I get why you always work at that Coffee shop. Since your dad ditched your wreck of a mom-"

A roar of anger rose inside of me,making me feel fury at once. Before I could think,I took a step forward and grabbed his shoulders,('Dude!' Jason called out)turned his around and slammed him into the lockers. Dylan looked surprise,and a surge of triumph went inside of me.

"Don't you dare,talk about my mom like that you spoilt _brat_." I spat,scowling at him. He scowled after a few moments and shoved me away,shouldering his bag. I wanted to reduce the guy into pulp,but not in front of Penny. I usually _never_ loose my temper like that.

"C'mon." he gestured towards Penny,but she didn't move a muscle. Was it just me,or did Dylan give her a satisfied smile before walking off? I took a deep breath and turned to Will,and sternly crossed my arms.

"Okay,what did you do this time?" I asked in a flat tone. He shrugged.

"Something stupid. Thanks Penny." he added to Penny,who smiled at him lightly,but I could see tension in her eyes. I felt kind of stupid for not rising up for my own brother. He gave me a tiny wink,then walked off slowly. Penny inhaled sharply before stepping closer to us.

"Okay,look-" she looked around,as if scared of something "-I'm not supposed to be talking to you two,or Percy'd kill me,but I want you guys to stay away from Dylan. Please."

Jason frowned "Why?"

"Because-" she hesitated for a moment before responding "-because he might cause more trouble,and the last thing I need is Percy thinking I told Dylan to pick on you guys."

She looked as if she wanted to say more,but closed her eyes and walked off quickly,checking her phone. Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well that was...dramatic." he said coolly "I don't get it. She seems cool,why doesn't Percy like her?"

I shrugged. Honestly,I don't know how anyone could _not_ like her. I was invisible to her for two freaking years,until now. "I don't know,but I don't think it's good to ask,or poke around. It's his business."

Jason frowned,his eyebrows pinching together "Yeah...you don't suppose we could ask Penny herself?"

"We could try."

"Yeah,and speaking of Penny-" Jason broke into a wide grin,and I knew what was coming "-looks like you've got a crush on Goode's popular girl."

"Ah,shut up. Do you seriously know how frustrating it was,liking her for two years and not telling anybody,or her?" I blurted out. Jason's eyes widened.

"Dude. Two years? You've liked her since you were fourteen? Tough luck for Daphne."

I shrugged again. Daphne was pretty and beautiful,but she just wasn't my Penny. "Yeah well,now you know. And Will reckons I should ask her out."

Jason whistled "That's smart and dangerous at the same time. She can reject a guy without feeling guilty. Seriously,she practically has no emotions."

Oh Jason Grace,if only you knew.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Trust Daphne to ruin it

**I am literally the worst and best high vaulter ever. So it was sports day and I was supposed to jump over the pole and on the cushion. So I jumped WAY to far and landed on the grass,the cushion far behind me. Literally,all the teachers were whistling and clapping lol.**

 **To all you lovely cheeseballs who tried the contest,let me tell you the answers;**

 **1\. Hades or Hermes (Though Ares is a VERY close one guys)**

 **ElsniharElduran: Man,you were so close,but Penny does NOT hate Hades,but still,I give you credit!**

 **For BONUS**

 **3\. My opinion? Penny can be like Reyna,Nico,Jason and Sally all at once. But I choose Reyna and Nico.**

 **Next contest will probably be more easier,but I luv u all for trying! :) ;)**

 **SHOUTOUTS IN NEXT CHAPPIE!**

 **Okay,so I don't have a single idea about what season or month it is now,so lets just assume it's...I dunno...in the middle of Fall?**

* * *

I knew that look Dylan's face when I refused to come with him. As much as I wanted to stay around and talk with Apollo,Dylan has a tracking device me,which he checks 24\7. It's impossible to win. And if you're thinking that I should leave my phone at home,are you stupid? Now,I'm not the average teen girl who thinks that not owning a phone means you should be disowned,but hey,I can't leave it behind.

Making up some lame excuse to Piper,Annabeth and Thalia,I slunk back and waited near the football grounds,sitting on the cold benches and watched the guys practise football. Among all of them,one of them was Dylan. Of course,this gave me time to dread about Homecoming. Gods,just thinking about the dress that Dylan would get me was enough for me to puke.

"Penny?" a voice asked,jabbing me to the present. I turned to see Jason Grace in his football uniform. His forehead was beaded with sweat,and his hair was tangled with helmet hair. For a moment,I thought he was Apollo,and suddenly I was disappointed to find out that I was wrong.

"Oh...hi." I said breathlessly,wrapping my coat around me a bit more tightly "Didn't see you there."

I scooted a little,giving him permission for him to sit. He looked a bit surprised,but gratefully sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you playing out there with them?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Practise ended twenty minutes ago. Dylan's waiting for you."

"Yeah well...not interested in calling him out of his game."

A tiny smile danced on his lips. "Going to Homecoming with him?"

I shrugged "I honestly don't want to go,with him or not. I'm kind of anti social."

He raised an eyebrow,as if I was playing a joke on him "You're kidding right? Penny Jackson,anti social? The only anti social person I know is Nico."

"I guessed." I said casually. I've seen Nico a lot of times. He rarely talks,but from what I've heard,he seems nice. I think.

"So...you won't go to Homecoming?" he asked lightly. I chewed on my lip.

"I-I don't know...between you and me,I hate being anywhere with Dylan."

"Between you and me,join the club."

We both laughed,and for a moment as I looked in his eyes,I could see Apollo next to me,smiling and laughing. Then in a flash,I could see _him_ ,his glossy black hair rustling in the wind,his eyes gazing at me...to my horror,I felt a lump rise in my throat. My smile faded at once,but I don't think Jason noticed.

"So anyways,do you-Penny? Are you okay?"

"I-" It didn't help that the wind was blowing,stinging my eyes even more,but I hid behind my hair the best I could "Yeah..just..just the wind. Something went in my eye."

He didn't look convinced,so I turned away,feeling the lump rising even more. I tried to force the tears down,but I couldn't.

"Has..has Percy ever told you..why he hates me?" I asked calmly,keeping the tone in my voice straight. Only it didn't work. I turned towards Jason,who frowned,looking at me with concern.

"Penny-"

"Grace!"

I looked straight and my smile wiped off my face at once. A husky football player,who was obviously Dylan,was jogging up to us. He took off his helmet, revealing helmet hair and a sweaty forehead. I silently gagged. He stunk more than a Skunk living in a garbage truck.

"Is there something you need from my girlfriend?" He asked,his eyes wide and frightening,giving Jason a look which meant _,I'm going to pulverise you._

"We were just _talking_ Dylan." I said,trying hard to wipe my tears away. He gave me a look which told me to shut up,then turned back to Jason,who looked calm,but was staring at me with concern. Behind Dylan's shoulder,I could see the other footballers jogging towards us. Oh boy.

"'Sup Jackson? You just keep coming back for more don't you?" Matt Smolder grinned,while the other footballers laughed and started slapping Dylan on the back,while Dylan was grinning naughtily.

"What?" I asked. Dylan turned towards everyone,standing next to me. He reeks like smelly smocks.

"Now guys,come on,I told you not to mention anything about our little scandal last night." He said savagely. I blinked.

"Last night?"

"Look at her,acting all innocent!" Another guy laughed. Matt cat-called,and the guys were laughing stupidly like they were sharing some joke. Dylan put his huge arm around me,which was hard,considering his uniform.

"Come on guys,I told you not to mention it,but I can tell you that she's a beast in bed-"

A cold fist erupted around my insides,squeezing me tight. They all cat called even louder,shoving each other roughly. I was to scream,I wanted to shout,I wanted to cry all at once. I couldn't bear to look at Jason,who from the corner of my eye,was staring at me. Anger seeped inside of me,and I shoved Dylan violently away from me.

"Get away from me you creep!" I yelled,storming away. The other guys continued whistling and laughing, cat calling at me.

"She really is a beast Venti!" Someone roared. I screwed up my face and felt my eyes burn. When I was sure nobody was watching,I burst into tears.

I was nothing but a figure,some kind of prostitute to be gazed and disobeyed with. My whole life,I've been gawked at,being missused with. I fell in love with a guy I couldn't have,had to leave home to stay with a brother who hates me,fell in love with Dylan Venti,the kind,thoughtful and sweet guy who showed his true colors only after we got together. I felt tears descend from my eyes,rolling down my face. I pulled up my hoodie in attempt to hiding my face. Leaving the school campus as quickly as possible,I wandered on the sidewalk,where the hustle of the city kept me from falling down and crying.

Feeling weak,I sat on a bench where an elderly women was sitting,near a bus stand,hugging myself. I wiped my face furiously,wondering how much I could take anymore,when I heard someone speak;

"Are you okay honey? You seem upset."

I turned. The elderly women was looking at me with concern. She had pale skin and brown hair which was curly. Her eyes were a subtle shade of Amber. I smiled at her

"Fine." I nodded,brushing my hair aside "just..frustrated."

She studied my face and sat forward,tilting her head. For some reason,I liked her at once.

"You seem awfully familiar dear."

"I-I don't know. I haven't really seen you around ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Kelly. What's your name dear?"

"Penny. Penny Jackson."

"A lovely name" her eyes twinkling "but tell me,why are you upset? I won't tell a soul!" She finished in a cheerful low whisper that made me chuckle. As much as I wanted to keep quiet,I just...couldn't.

"Well,I'm having trouble with..with my boyfriend." I admitted. She tutted.

"Why what's the matter honey?"

"I-well,he doesn't appreciate me. He even looks at other girls,and I'm too soft to tell him off."

That wasn't the entire truth,but hey,gotta say something. She frowned. "Curse the boy. I know it's silly dear,to take the opinion of someone else, especially an elderly,but there are plenty of fish out there,and I'm sure that there's someone who will truly love you."

Raven black hair and dark brown eyes struck my mind,but for once,I pushed them aside. I couldn't afford to dwell on them now.

"It's not just that. I-I keep thinking of someone else."

Flashbacks of the night where I was held safe and sound in someone else's arms flashed through my mind. For a few moments,I had felt safe and sound,as if I had escaped from every thought and frightening vision I always had. It's strange,because I've known him for only a day,and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

She chuckled "Well,if he's better than the current rotten fish dear,then I say he's the best. Remember this dear,if this new fight you're thinking about is better than the rotten one,that's fate. Fate has ways to change your perspective."

I let that sink inside of me. I heard rumbling and saw the bus making its way to the stop in front of us. As it slowed down,people started descending and ascending.

"I hope to see you some other time dear." She said,smiling warmly at me "it's been a pleasure to speak to you."

"You too ma-Kelly." I said hastily. She gave me one last smile before tottering away towards the bus. I hesitated for a moment before walking away,feeling older and lighter than before. I made a quick turn across the street,and walked up the Coffee Store. As I pushed the door open,the aura of coffee blanketed me,making me feel light. I realised that there were dry and still tears etched on my face,and I hurriedly wiped them away.

"Penny!" Will's voice greeted me. He was wiping a table with a cloth,smiling at me. I smiled back. Honestly,I was half hoping that his brother might be here (I don't like him like that okay?!)

"Hey Will. Got something strong?"

"Yeah,be right back."

As he disappeared behind the counter and out of sight,I strummed my fingers on the counter table,taking in what happened. I was going to give Dylan a piece of my mind. Okay well,I'll try,because I'm literally under his control...

"Here you go! No decaf." He said handing me the warm coffee cup,which I gladly took. I rummaged through my pocket,but he put his hands up.

"No need. Take it free."

"What? So you're giving coffee to her for free,but not for me?" A new voice exclaimed at once. Someone jumped up from behind the counter,and I leaped up a bit. Apollo was looking furiously furious at his brother,who was grinning sheepishly. I blinked for a few seconds,than started laughing.

"Why,hello Apollo." I said,stifling my giggles. He stared at me,his mouth a bit open until Will nudged him in the ribs.

"Uh...hi." He muttered,flushing a bit. Will stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop laughing.

"And may I ask what were you doing hiding behind the counter?" I asked politely. He moistened his lip.

"Uh...hiding?" He suggested,shrugging. This time me and Will started laughing. This guy was adorable. Wait,no,I didn't just-ah,never mind.

"Yeah,I can see that." I snorted. He blinked,then grinned sheepishly.

"I'll be right back." Will muttered,then dashed inside,leaving me and Apollo alone. It was a bit awkward,standing alone with him.

"So..are you going for Homecoming?" I asked stupidly. He blinked,and then shrugged.

"Wha-oh,right. Honestly I don't know. Uh..Daphne-Daphne Rose asked me out but...I don't know. She said she'd meet me here in a few minutes."

"Oh,cool."

There was a tone in my voice that was not a tone I recognised.

"And you?"

"I..honestly don't know. I don't really want to go,especially with Dylan." I admitted. He seemed to take it in. It was as if we both were waiting for each other to ask the question. The one question about Homecoming. He suddenly frowned.

"Are-are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Nothing..it..were you crying?" He asked lightly. I took a deep breath,wiping my eyes a bit more.

"I-I'm fine now,don't worry." I said,trying for a smile. I nodded slowly.

"So..how's Dylan?" He asked in a light tone. I hugged myself.

"Well...same as usual. I left him at his football practice. He was al paranoid because I was talking to Jason." I said,not exactly truthful. But it didn't matter,because one way or another he would fine out after Jason tells him.

"So um..there's..something I need to ask you.." He muttered,not looking at me. My eyes widened at once,but I tried to act casual. But inside,I was screaming.

"Yeah?" I said calmly. He moistened his lips.

"Um..I was..wondering..if-if you wanted to-"

Suddenly the door opened,the bells ringing cheerfully,and we both jumped. I didn't realise how quiet it was until that moment. Daphne dusted herself off and smiled at me. Oh,I meant at Apollo.

"Apollo! Oh,and hi Penny." She said in a cheery tone. I blinked.

"Uh...hi?"

She walked behind the counter and stood on her tip toes,planting a kiss on Apollo's cheek. For some reason,I couldn't smile at all. Apollo looked flustered,and Daphne gave me this weird smile that I forced myself to return back.

"So anyways,how's Dylan? I heard things were a bit rough between you two." Daphne asked. I swallowed.

"Oh yeah,we both are good." I said,my eyes wide and staring at her. Just at this moment,Will walked in,and when he saw Daphne,his smile faded a bit.

"Oh..hey Daphne. I didn't expect you to be here." He said swiftly. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought that Apollo must've told you that my family and I are coming over for dinner,and also the fact that I'm wearing a red dress for Homecoming,so it'd be cool if Apollo would wear a red tie."

 _Excuse_ _me_?

Will's eyebrows arched "Wait what? You both are-"

"Here's the money Will." I said hastily. I didn't want to know Apollo's answer. Something dark was rising inside of me,and I didn't want to burst. I slapped someone money on the table and turned to leave without looking at their faces,but Daphne called me;

"Hey Penny,what tie will Dylan be wearing? I mean,it's obviously going to match your dress."

I turned to see Will staring at me in surprise,Apollo looking in another direction and Daphne looking at me innocently. I gave her a dry smile.

"Well I couldn't tell you,because I'm definitely not going." I said,and without another word,I pushed the door open,stepping outside,the aroma of coffee fading in the atmosphere. I strides away,holding my coffee gingerly. Why was I feeling so angry at the moment? I don't get it.

Was Apollo Solace literally about to ask me out to Homecoming? Well,I don't care. I'm staying at home,with popcorn and Netflix,and maybe my mom's blue cookies.

I don't know how it happened,but pretty soon I was walking inside my apartment,greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies and my mom's smile."Hi mom." I smiled at her. It was worth smiling over your cloud of troubles just to see Saly Jackson happy.

"How was school Sweetheart?" She asked,kissing my forehead. I wanted to tell her everything,but I shrugged.

"The usual. So um...is Percy home?" I asked casually. She shook her head.

"No dear. But it isn't like me to be hiding something like this from him."

Oh. My mom's boyfriend is coming over for dinner. I nearly forgot."He'll understand mom. I know he will. So..what's his name?" I asked,grinning. She smiled to herself,pretending to adjust the chairs.

"You'll know soon enough." She said mysteriously "now wash up!"

Grinning,I went inside my room when I felt my phone buzz. A text from Apollo.

 _We aren't going to Homecoming_

I pursed my lips and typed, _I never asked_

After a pause,I typed _, sorry,that sounded rude_

 _Its fine,but really we aren't dating or anything. She's normally not like that_

 _Yeah it's cool_

 _So..u really aren't going for Homecoming?_

 _u no I said that just to shake Rose off. I don't think I'll be going,and definitely not with Dylan._

 _what if someone else asked u?_

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

 _If the right person asked me,I just might :)_

* * *

 **NOTE: The dress Penny mentioned,the one which Dylan got and was too revealing will be up on my Instagram soon,so check it out!**

 **P.S from now on,every important dress or something will be up on my account so u guys have a good idea of how it looks like**


	9. The secret recording

**SHOUTOUTS! (Those who tried the contest,I won't be replying because I already revealed the answers)**

 **LunaLovegood220022: I don't mind at all,because you and I share the same thoughts buddy**

 **Guest: All good things come to those who wait (which is why good things NEVER come to me)**

 **BrigMeAllTheBooks: Of course :)**

 **PennyLover: Yay! A guest who's freaking in love with Penny!**

 **PennyLover: AYE AYE,CAPTAIN**

 **LunaLovegood220022: lol**

 **INTO THE STORY**

* * *

 **Apollo**

"You're asking her out tomorrow,and that's final."

"But Will-!"

"No. You will ask her out."

Fear was standing tall and bright,and I could hardly even blink. Me? Asking Penny Jackson out and get rejected? Spend the rest of my days taking refuge in my room,grow a beard and never see the sunlight again? Sorry,but I choose life guys.

"Will,come on..."

"I'll give you coffee everyday of the year."

"Free?" I asked hopefully.

"I repeat,with a discount." He smirked,refilling the coffee machine,then walking towards a table and wiping it. I groaned and slumped across the counter,my forehead resting against the cool marble. What have I done to get myself into this mess?!

Suddenly Will smiled brightly at me "Good news Big Brother! You're asking her out now!"

I nearly choked "What? But-but how?"

"Because she's coming." Will said,chin pointing at the door. To my horror,I saw her walking towards the glass door,and without another word,I jumped behind the counter,whispering, "Please let it be someone else."

The bells of the door started ringing,followed by more footsteps.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hey Will. Got something strong?"

Oh crap,it is her. As much as I liked seeing her,for once I was scared.

"Yeah,be right back."

As he disappeared behind the counter and out of sight,he gave me a tiny wink. A few moments later,he reappeared cheerfully "Here you go! No decaf. No need. Take it free."

Shock and anger boiled up inside of me at once,and I jumped up.

"What? So you're giving coffee for her for free,but not for me?" I asked furiously,glaring at Will. For a moment,silence,until Penny burst into fits of laughter. I felt flustered.

"Why,hello Apollo." She said,stifling giggles and grinning at me. I was always in awe whenever Penny smiled,because it was as if an Angel from the Heavens was looking at me,and I'm trying so hard not to go near her because I'm afraid she isn't real. Suddenly Will nudged me,bringing me back to Earth.

"Uh...hi." I muttered,feeling embarrassed. Will stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop laughing,and I kicked his leg.

"And may I ask what were you doing hiding behind the counter?" She asked politely,as if trying to suppress laughing. I tried to think of an answer,but the sparkle in her eyes,the way she was looking at me,I wanted to kiss her.

"Uh...hiding?" I suggested. Will and Penny burst into fits of laughter,and I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself.

"Yeah,I can see that." She snorted,but looking content. I blinked,then grinned sheepishly at her. For a silent moment,we both stared at each other,until Will cleared his throat.

"I'll be right back." Will muttered,then dashed inside,leaving me and Penny alone. Suddenly it occurred to me; I had to ask her to the dance. Gods,why is this so hard?!

"So..are you going for Homecoming?" She asked,making me blink. It was as if she was reading my mind,so I shrugged.

"Wha-oh,right. Honestly I don't know. Uh..Daphne-Daphne Rose asked me out but...I don't know. She said she'd meet me here in a few minutes." I blabbered stupidly.

"Oh,cool."

She suddenly looked surprised with herself. It seemed as if she didn't even want to know about whether Daphne and me were going out or not,judging by the bored expression on her face. My spirits sagged a bit.

"And you?"

"I..honestly don't know. I don't really want to go,especially with Dylan." She admitted sadly. I frowned,taking that in. What if I was taking her to Homecoming? Would she want to go? This is getting harder and harder. I took a deep breath and stared at her,but then I frowned. Her eyes seemed to be red.

"Are-are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Nothing..it..were you crying?" I asked lightly. She took a sharp,deep breath,and hastily wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm fine now,don't worry." I said,trying for a smile. I wanted to ask her about what happened,but I just nodded slowly.

"So..how's Dylan?" I asked in a light tone. She hugged herself.

"Well...same as usual. I left him at his football practice. He was all paranoid because I was talking to Jason." I said,not exactly truthful. Making a note to ask Jason of what they were talking about,I took a deep breath.

"So um..there's..something I need to ask you.." I muttered keeping my eyes on her hand.

Yeah?" She said calmly. How the heck can she be so calm when I'm here about to wet my pants?

"Um..I was..wondering..if-if you wanted to-"

Suddenly the door opened,the bells ringing cheerfully,and we both jumped. I didn't realise how quiet it was until that moment,both of us were literally staring at each other all this time,leaning close. Daphne walked in,smiling at me. If only she had delayed a few seconds...

"Apollo! Oh,and hi Penny." She said in a cheery tone. Penny blinked,surprised that Daphne had regarded her as well.

"Uh...hi?" She shrugged.

She walked behind the counter towards me and stood on her tip toes,planting a kiss on my cheek. My face went red hot,and my insides sparked with fire. I blinked.

"So anyways,how's Dylan? I heard things were a bit rough between you two." Daphne asked Penny. Penny's eyes widened and she gave Daphne a very strong glare.

"Oh yeah,we both are good."

There were tension igniting the air,and before things could get nasty,I saw Will walk in,but when he saw Daphne,he stopped in his tracks. His eyes met mine,and before I could send a distress signal,he gave me a look that said;

 _'I got this,just follow my lead.'_

I owe you Will.

"Oh..hey Daphne. I didn't expect you to be here." He said swiftly. I felt surprised. I had already told him that Daphne was coming over.

"Really? I thought that Apollo must've told you that my family and I are coming over for dinner,and also the fact that I'm wearing a red dress for Homecoming,so it'd be cool if Apollo would wear a red tie."

That last part smacked right in my face,and suddenly,I couldn't bring myself to look at Penny. Will's eyebrows arched "Wait what? You both are-"

"Here's the money Will." Penny said hastily,saving me from answering. Slapping some money on the counter,I felt guilty,and tried to make eye contact with Penny,but she wouldn't look at me. She quickly turned around without looking at anyone,but Daphne called after her.

"Hey Penny,what tie will Dylan be wearing? I mean,it's obviously going to match your dress."

I blinked as if someone slapped me. And apparently,Will did the same,because we exchanged looks. Mostly,asking Penny about Dylan is like poking a grizzly bear with a stick. She turned around,a faltering look on her face,her eyes more dark and stormy,and I immediately turned away.

"Well I couldn't tell you,because I'm definitely not going." She said quietly,and without another look at any of us,she walked out casually,the bells ringing at the dismissal. Me and Will exchanged looks again. Daphne pursed her lips and looked down.

"Was I too rude?" She asked gently.

"Um..no,it's just that Penny doesn't really like Dylan all that much." Will said hastily. Daphne nodded slowly.

"I'll apologise tomorrow at school. So,is it okay if I head over to your home and help your mom,while you two wrap things up here?"

"Yeah,sure." I said,with a hasty smile. She flashed a smile at us,and walked away,her footsteps echoing and disappearing after the ringing of bells stopped. Me and Will looked at each other.

"Penny's jealous." Will said at once,a firm look on his face "There's no doubt about it."

"What?" I forced a weak laugh "Come on Will,you know that's stupid."

" _You're_ stupid."

"Oh shut up."

"Come _on_ big bro,it's _obvious_!" He exclaimed,rolling his eyes "the way she stared when Daphne kissed you? Epic!"

"So now what do I do?" I asked,staring gloomily at the floor.

"I don't know."

"Excuse me,but this was your idea! You can't just bail-"

"Kidding kidding!" He said hastily. There were very rare times when I lashed out my anger at someone when impatient,and Will sensed that it was ready to burst "Now you better text her and tell her that you're not going to Homecoming with Daphne."

"I have no idea how I'm going to reject Daphne." I muttered. Will shrugged.

"Yeah well,neither do I. But you want to go to Homecoming with Penny right?"

"Well,yeah. I mean,Daphne-"

"I didn't ask about Daphne at the moment." He said coolly.

"Savage." I grumbled under my breath,while Will smirked.

"Well,you better watch out,because-" suddenly he stopped talking,and his face went unnaturally pale. He was staring at the counter,and when I looked to see what was the problem,my mouth went dry.

There,was Daphne's phone. And it was recording everything we were saying.

"Uh,sorry. As I was saying,you better watch out because Penny might come lashing out on you about going to the dance with her." Will said hastily. Following his lead,I nodded.

"Yeah,I know. Honestly,she cries and says stuff that Dylan treats her horribly,but she's the one that forced Dylan into giving her stuff."

I thought it was a little too far fetched,but Will gave me a thumbs up. "So...you sure you want to go with Penny?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

"Do you think it's best if I go with Daphne?" I asked cautiously.

"Well...don't hate me for this,but honestly-hey look,Daphne left her phone behind!"

I mouthed, ' _What the freak are you doing?!',_ but regained my voice.

"Oh. Well,we'll be meeting her anyways,we'll give it to her then." I said casually,searching for a way in which I could switch off record mode. Finally I found it,but as soon as I did it,it went to her lock screen,which needed a password in order for us to get in.

"There's no way we can get the recording now,right?" I asked in a flat tone,praying that I was wrong. Will shook his head.

"Hacking would take to much time. This is the best we can do. Now message Penny and tell her that you're not going with Daphne."

"Okay." I muttered,whipping out my phone.

 _'We aren't going to Homecoming'_

Will face palmed when he saw what I had sent. "You're a nut case."

"Hey,I couldn't think of anything else."

"Yeah,because Penny takes up 99% of your mind."

"Ah,shut up."

 _I never asked,_ Penny replied. I gulped,and Will stretched to see what she had sent,then whistled.

"Straight up Sassy. She jealous." Will nodded.

After a pause,She sent, _sorry,that sounded rude_

 _Its fine,but really we aren't dating or anything. She's normally not like that_

 _Yeah it's cool_

Yep,she's definitely jealous." Will laughed.

 _So..u really aren't going for Homecoming?_

 _u no I said that just to shake Rose off. I don't think I'll be going,and definitely not with Dylan._

Suddenly Will ripped the phone out of my hands and started typing. My eyes widened.

"Will!" I protested,but my brother raised a finger in silence.

"Shh,let the doctor do his magic." I desperately leaned closer to see what he was typing.

 _what if someone else asked u?_

I hitched my breath,forcing myself to breath. After a moment,she replied.

 _If the right person asked me,I just might:)_

YEE HAW!" Will yelled,roaring with laughter. I stared at him as if he had a chicken coming out of his nose.

"Um..okay. What gave my brother the inspiration to give up Coffee and join the Wild West?" I asked,folding my arms. Will stared at me as if it was obvious.

"She's hinting you Big Brother! _You_! She wants _you_ to ask her out!" And before I could blink,he put Penny on call. My eyes widened,and I grabbed the phone from his hands. Me and Will continued wrestling for the phone for ten minutes,until he succeeded and called Penny,putting it on loud speaker.

" _Hello_?"

"APOLLO SOLACE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!" Will shouted. I wrestled the phone out of his grasp,failing miserably.

"He's lying!" I yelled desperately,tugging the phone out of his hands.

" _Umm...this is Piper McLean. Penny's taking a shower. And Will,is that you?"_

 _Oops._

Yeah,it's me. Hi Pipes." he asked. I took a deep breath,savouring the fact that Penny didn't pick up the call.

"Hey boys? I think Apollo's there with you too? But _let's talk. So,Apollo has a crush on Penny huh?"_

"Yeah!"

"No,he does not!" I said firmly. I could hear Piper laughing.

" _It's alright Apollo,I won't tell a soul. Besides Penny thinks you're cute,and you're away better than that doofus Dylan."_

"Uhh..."

"He says thank you,and that Penny is really hot and she should be his wife."

"WILL!"

" _Well,I'll be sure to convey the message to Penny. Just a question. Who's Sadie? Because she saved this number as Sadie for some reason."_

Who?" Will repeated,his expression puzzled. A bell was ringing in my mind. Sadie...Sadie...where have I heard that name? Then it hit me. The night that me and Penny finally bonded,she had mentioned it.

 _Her name was Sadie Kane._

"Um..don't know." I lied. "And I don't want Penny as my wife!"

"Yeah,he wants her as his girlfriend!" Will grinned. I face palmed. Great. Just great. Soon,the entire world will know.

" _Well,I'll be sure to tell her. Oh,she's coming out of the shower! Bye guys!"_

"Wait-" I called,but the call cut. I stared at the ceiling,groaning. Was Piper seriously going to do it?

"This is great! Not only does one of Penny's best friends know you have a crush on her,but fact that you're making moves! Excellent!" He punched my on my arm,whereas I stood idly.

"Great. Can I have a coffee?"

"Will you pay me?

I sighed. "Yes. Yes I will."

 **Penny**

Putting my phone down with a faint smile in my face,I turned around to walk out,but apparently someone was waiting for me outside. I blinked.

"Piper?"

"Surprise!" Piper said,doing her jazz hands "We're going to the mall!"

"We are?"

"Yup! Thalia needs to get some Green Day CD's,Me and Annie are doing window shopping and what not,and you're coming with us!"

"Okay,who are you,and what have you done with tough McLean?" I asked,laughing. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I have different sides. Now go take a shower,while I wait."

A shower?"

"I don't want the stench of Dylan on you."

"Point proven."

...

Walking out and feeling fresh (Guys,I'm wearing cloths. Jeans and a shirt) there was a strange look on Pipers' face that made me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. We need to talk."

 _Uh oh._

"Anyways,you might want to put something warm on,it's a bit chilly outside." She said,rummaging through the stack of used and unused cloths on my bed. Hey,I'm too lazy to hang it up. She grabbed a black hoodie and threw it too me,and with a jolt I realised it was Apollo's. A smile stretched across my face and I giggled stupidly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." I said hastily,still smiling as I put it on. The faint smell of his cologne was etched on it,and it was extremely warm and fuzzy. I supprssed my upcoming sense of giggles. What was wrong with me?

"Okay hon,why are you laughing?" She asked,crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Tell you later. C'mon,I'm hungry."

As we walked to the living room,I saw my mom set down a tray full of cookies down on the table,and I immediately grabbed one and sank my teeth into it.

"Mom,how is all your cooking so damn good?" I asked,mouth full of crumbs,Piper nibbled on another cookie,nodding.

"Agreed."

My mom laughed "It's magic dear. Be home before dinner."

"Okay,bye mum." As we walked out of the apartment,Piper brushed off the last of the crumbs.

"I've said this a million times,but your mom is awesome."

"I know that McLean,now let's go. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...what do you think about Apollo Solace?"

I nearly choked "Wait,what? Why are you suddenly asking?"

She shrugged casually,though I could tell that she wanted to say more "I don't know,you two seem like a cute couple."

I snorted,but inside I was writhing "Yeah right. Percy would whip my butt if I went out with his best friend."

"What if Percy doesn't find out?"

"Piper,you know that's impossible."

"Oh,so if Percy lets you date his best friend,you would do it?" She asked,smirking as she got into her car,me getting in shot gun.

"I-I mean-look,he's cute okay? But there's Dylan. I have a freaking boyfriend for goddams sake!"

"Girlfriend,you're being hopelessly senile. Dylan cheats right under your nose,and yet you continue dating him? Why are you both even together?"

I hugged myself,taking in the scent of the hoodie,which calmed me down for some reason "It's complicated."

Piper seemed to have understood,because she didn't ask me any more questions about Dylan and she continued driving in silence."So if Percy's fine with it,and Dylan's out of the picture,would you date Apollo Solace?" She asked gently. I hid behind my bangs so she couldn't see my red face.

"I-I don't..I mean...he doesn't like me anyway,so it doesn't matter." I said hastily "I mean,we've never talked before!"

"Don't change the subject,would you date him or not?"

"I-well..um..I don't know..maybe?"

"HA!" Piper yelled,making me jump in my seat "I knew it! Penny Jackson loooves Apollo Solace!"

"No she-I mean,no I don't!" I protested,feeling foolish. Piper continued smirking,and I pouted. Piper McLean always had a way with words,which means she could get anything out of anyone.

"So anyways Jackson,when did you get that hoodie? I've never seen you wear it."

"I've always had it." I lied,yet snuggling up in it. Seriously,it was almost as good as being in his arms,safe from the world.

Almost.

"Is it Percy's or something? Because I'm absolutely sure that's not yours."

"Percy wouldn't even give me a lollipop that's been sucked on,how would he give me his cloths? Besides,why would I want to wear my brother's clothes?"

"Point proven. Though I'm sure I've seen that hoodie somewhere..."

Staying silent and hoping she doesn't recover from her loss of memory,I continued staring out of the window. The scent of the hoodie was making me sleepy and lightheaded,bringing back good memorieseven though there were not that many.

Before I knew it,we were in front of the mall. It was hard finding a parking space,but Piper managed. After we got out,I scanned the area for Annabeth and Thalia. It was hard,considering the amount of people around,but soon I spotted Thalia's short,choppy black hair. I waved to them,and they seemed to get the attention.

"What's this? Dylan must've given his girlfriend his hoodie so that other guys don't look at her body." Thalia smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah,shut up. And it's not Dylan's,it's mine."

"Uh huh" Annabeth said,bored "Now let's go. I need new binders."

"What? Annie,you've already got like,a hundred of them!"

"Only thirteen,but I need a special one to present my essay on-"

"Okay okay,you can get a new binder."

Me and Piper exchanged grins as we followed Annabeth and Thalia inside. I got a blast of wind as we walked in,making me feel fresh as usual. Thalia turned around and clapped her hands together."Okay,so where to first?" She asked.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be shopping for dresses or something?" I asked. Thalia snorted.

"Only these two lovebirds. I ain't going." She said. Piper crossed her arms and smirked at me. Oh no. oh no oh no oh no.

"Well,there are three lovebirds in the group now,right?" Piper asked me pointedly. Thalia and Annabeth looked confused.

"What?"

"Why it's our Penny of course!" Piper grinned. I gave her a look that said;

 _Don't do it_

She gave me a look that said;

 _I'm gunna do it_

"If it's Dylan-"

"Oh it's not Dylan Venti," she continued,her multicolored eyes twinkling with mischief "Just a certain Apollo Solace."

"I knew it!" Annabeth said,grinning at me. Thalia looked surprised.

"Damn Jackson,you've finally gotten your taste back. Solace is _hot_."

"Guys come on" I protested weakly,my face burning "I've never really talked to him-"

" _And,_ " Piper ploughed on,grinning even more wide "When our young French loaf here was taking a shower,she received a call,which yours truly picked up,and it was from none other than Apollo Solace."

"What?" I blinked. She nodded.

"Yep,and it was Will Solace shouting on the other end that Apollo Solace has a crush on Penny Jackson."

Silence.

"Penny,you're blushing." Thalia pointed out.

"I'm _not_ blushing." I blushed.

Well,it's settled! Penny's going to Homecoming!" Annabeth smiled. I glared at Piper,who nodded in satisfaction.

"My work here is done."

"Mon travail consiste à vous tuer les gars." I grumbled under my breath.


	10. Already fallen

**Mon travail consiste à vous tuer les gars: My work is to kill you guys**

* * *

 **Apollo**

Dreading Daphne,I stayed silent most of the time as we walked home.

"You okay Big Bro?"

"No,so shut up. I'm feeling queasy."

"Aw,come on. Penny does _not_ hate you. Also,I'm guessing Piper's not gunna keep her promise and gunna tell Penny you _like-like_ her-"

"Dont make me puke."

"Right sorry. Geez,you're a wimp!"

Rolling my eyes,I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Within seconds,the door opened,revealing a suspicious looking Artemis."What is Daphne doing here?" she hissed.

"Just let us in first sis." I said. She opened the door more wider so that me and Will could slide in. Daphne wasn't in the living room,so maybe in the kitchen or something. Artemis turned towards us expectingly.

"So,did you do it?" she glared at me. I gulped.

"I was. I was halfway through asking,but then Daphne came in." I said in a low whisper. Artemis's shoulders sagged,and Will pouted.

"Fine,you've got four more days before Homecoming. Four more days for you to ask her out. Work fast brother."

"Easier said than done. Plus,I'll have to dodge Daphne-"

"Hi guys!" Daphne chirped,stepping out of the kitchen. I forced a weak smile.

"Uh hi. Um..you left you phone at the shop." I said,handing it to her. She sighed with relief,taking it from me gratefully.

"Thank you so much! As soon as I came,I realized I left it behind,and I prayed that you would get it."

"Yeah well,your wish came true." Artemis said coldly,a false smile similar to Penny's planted on her lips. Girls sometimes have a weird way of communicating with people they don't like. I cleared my throat.

"Um..I'll be right back. Need to speak to my sister." I mutered. Daphne smiled and nodded.

"Kay." she agreed. Me and Arty exchanged looks,then slowly walked upstairs with Will behind us. We entered Will's room and shut the door behind us. Artemis stared at us,waiting.

"Well? What happened?"

I told her everything that happened in school,and Will told her what happened at the Cafe. When we finished,Artemis looked furious.

"The little git. Honestly,she wasn't like this until she started hanging out with Drew Tanaka."

"The girl who hooked up with Dylan for a week? The Queen Bee who's a makeup addict?" Will asked. Artemis nodded.

"Yeah. Technically,she'll do anything to steal Apollo right under Penny's nose,or push Penny out of the picture. And you said Penny didn't say or look at you guys as she left?"

"Yeah." me and Will said in unision.

"Well,she's jealous. Try speaking to her in school." Artemis advised.

"Yeah well,I messaged Penny and told her I wasn't going with Daphne." I said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You guys are you thick. Apologising in text is never a good thing to do. You should've called,or talked face-to-face. Anyways,what did she say?"

"She well,got kind of rude at first." I admitted,showing her the texts. As her eyes darted side to side,his lips curled into a smile at the last text that she sent.

"I think she's hitting on you."

"Yeah,we may be thick,but yet we already thought of that." Will muttered,rolling his eyes "But...this brings us back to our one question;Why is she still dating that idiot Dylan?"

"Dylan's extremely powerful,and his dad controls half of the city," Artemis said wisely "He could have something against her,or maybe he's forcing,threatening or blackmailing her. She's never happy when around Dylan,so we don't have to worry about Dylan getting in the picture."

"But what about Percy?"

"Brother,we have a plan for that,don't worry." Will smirked. I didn't want to ask,so I sighed gloomily.

"Yeah sure. Ever heard of a plan where a million things could go wrong?"

"Nope!" Will said cheerfully "Now c'mon,let's go and meet our doom downstairs."

 **Penny**

"Guys,I'm not going,so I don't need a dress-"

"Stop whining Thals. If Apollo doesn't ask out Penny,you two can go as dates."

"Apollo's not gunna ask me out Pipes. So shut up. But better Thalia than Dylan."

We were busy checking out dresses in the best dress shop, _Aphrodite_. The dress code for the prom is that girls should wear full length,formal dresses,and there were a lot of dresses to choose from.

"Hey Thals,what about this?" I suggested,pulling out a dress from a rack.

It was floor length,which was black and from the knee length,was merged in blue. It had just one strap,which ran behind,showing off the back. Piper whistled.

"Damn Frenchie,you have taste."

"C'est moi ma chérie." **(That's me my dear)** I said,winking. I handed the dress to Thalia,who analyzed it.

"Okay,it's pretty cool. But it'd go good with your hair Frenchie-"

"Dylan's getting me a dress." I muttered,looking down. Nobody said anything,until Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Uh,right. So um,care to help us out Frenchie?"

I could tell that she wanted to divert my mind away from the horrendous thought of what dress Dylan would get me,and not to be rude at the same time. For that,I was grateful.I broke into a grin at once. "Avec plaisir." I giggled with a tiny bow. Thalia frowned.

"What's that,an illness?"

"It means, _with pleasure_ in French,Grace. Keep up."

"I knew that."

Even though I was a more jeans-and shirt girl,I love picking out dresses. As much as I hate them,the dresses that I had to wear for my dad's buisness parties and and stuff were always up to point,and I had a really good knack for picking out the best ones. "Okay,so which one is best on me,red or white?" Piper asked,holding up two dresses for us to see. One was a sleeveless red dress with sparkly sequins all over. The other one was a low V neck merging with gold from the bottom. I shook my head.

"Meh,try pink. You always look good in pink."

"As much as I don't like that color that much,that's true." Piper sighed,searching through dresses again. Annabeth was frowning at the racks. Her expression was so funny I stuffed my fist on my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

"You okay Annie?" I teased. She shook her head.

"Just...confused."

"Wow,Annabeth Chase,confused?" Thalia snickered. Rolling my eyes,they came to rest upon a red dress. I pulled it out.

It was long red dress,mermaid style,with the sleeves sliding off the shoulders. I showed it too Annabeth."This?" I asked her. Her lips turned up into a tiny smile.

"Nice." I said,taking it from me. Piper cleared her throat.

"Ladies-" she held up a sparkly sleeveless pink dress,which went brilliantly with her hair "-the perfect dress,is here."

"Jason's gunna have a hard time taking his eyes off of you."

"Isn't that what Apollo's weakness is?" Thanks grinned "Taking his eyes off of you?"

I felt my face go hot "Oh,shut up. So,we done here?"

"Yup,and I'm paying!" Piper chirped. Annabeth frowned.

"But-"

"Do you have a million dollars Chase?

"Richie." Annabeth grumbled. Piper winked and took all three dresses.

"You guys wait outside,I'll pay up."

Nodding,we all walked outside,but as we walked past the short dress racks,I heard my name,which made my footsteps stop.

"-Well,show her the footage! Penny won't know a thing!"

I stopped and turned. The girl who had said my name had her back again me. She had straight,glossy black hair and was wearing designer clothes,her phone pressed against one eat with her shoulder while she rummaged through cloths. I ducked behind a rack to listen,my ears alert.

"Penny,wha-" Annabeth started,but I pulled them behind me,gesturing for them to shut up.

"Well,there's only four days,right? If she ever find out,and by the time she finds out,it'll be too late! Easy peasy."

Four days...till Homecoming? Did she mean that?

"Yeah yeah,the footage said that he's gonna ask out you,but Jackson could reach there first. Of course,he could turn her down..wait,I've got an idea! Crop out the footage where he says he'll ask out you and show the remaining to Dylan! That'll scare Solace off and you've got him in the bag!"

A pellet dropped in my stomach. What's this footage? By Solace,does she mean Apollo Solace? Who is she talking too? What will they show to Dylan? Nothing good,I expect.

"Exactly! He'll be to scared to ask out Jackson,and he'll be bound to ask out you!...yeah,I'm at Aphrodite...ooh,try and get him alone in his room...kisses!"

With that,she cut the call,and I glanced at her face. Drew Tanaka,a.k.a Regina George number 1. We three exchanged looks and quickly escaped from the scene. Once out of the shop,my mind was running with thoughts.

"Who was she talking too?" Thanks asked in wonder,looking behind my shoulder. Annabeth seemed deep in thought.

"Try and get him alone in his room..." She muttered under her breath. Something inside of me clicked.

"Do you mean the girl Drew was talking to..is in the Solace's house now?" I asked,trying not to sound like I was interested. I could see Thalia was trying hard not to make a joke about this.

"She could be...we can't be sure." Annabeth mused,her eyebrows scrunching up as usual,whenever she's in thought. A dark thought appeared in my mind.

"Daphne Rose."

 **Apollo**

Act natural. Just act natural. Help,I'm about to pee my pants. And yes,there are guys who are kind of shy around girls. Yes ladies,we exist. Daphne was in the bathroom for a very long time,which comes to only one conclusion; She was probably doing what other girls do,texting or maybe the toilet is broken. Or uh..girl issues. You know what? Forget it.

I couldn't even eat,there was a bitter taste in my mouth,and every time Daphne looked up to give me a gentle smile,my stomach squelched. What would I give to be sitting upstairs just talking with Penny on the phone...

Hey,don't blame me for being a romantic.

While Mrs Rose and my mom talked,and Artemis and Mr Rose in some conversation,me and Will kept exchanging useless looks. Have you ever heard of secretly texting under the table when nobody's looking? Well,that's what we were doing.

' _this is seriously killing me'_

 _'imagine the look on Penny's face if she was here,watching Daphne make goo goo eyes at u'_

 _'shut up before I loose my dinner'_

 _'you hardly ate'_

 _'point'_

I waited for such a long time,until me and Will started clearing the table,with looks of relief on our faces. Artemis was talking with Daphne in the living room,and it seemed as though she wasn't happy about it. As the adults were all talking about boring elderly stuff,I saw Daphne enter the kitchen.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

I nearly dropped my mom's China plate. I looked around frantically,but Will was not there. Cursing silently,I smiled. "Oh,hey. Um..sup?" I asked stupidly. She shrugged and walked closer. I could smell her pine scented fragrance,and I prayed that Will would walk in. She was remarkably pretty,I admit that.

"Oh,nothing much. Just..wanted to talk."

The way she was looking at me made me feel electrified. If Penny gave me that stare...ah,shut up me."Oh,sure."

She was so close,I could see her irises clearly. Her fingers were now tracing my knuckled. I wanted to gently step back,but I was paralyzed to the floor. I could hardly blink.

"I really like you Apollo.." She muttered. She was way too close to me now,much to close-

"What are you guys doing!" Will burst,breaking the silence and making both of us jump away from each other. I was still in shock,my heart beating very fast. I seriously owe Will for saving me. Before any of us could reply,Will strode forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Excuse us for a moment,but I need Apollo to fix the upstairs toilet." He said firmly,then pulled me out of the kitchen and up the stairs,until he threw me in my room,the door slamming behind him.

"What-in-the-name-of-no-decaf-coffee-were-you THINKING?!" Will yelled,his eyes narrowing and cackling with electricity. I gulped and scooted backwards.

"Look,I-I was in shock okay? I-I didn't know what to do! One moment she was all-"

"This is gunna be harder than I thought." Artemis muttered,face palming.

"Oh,so you thought this would be easy?!"

"If you weren't such a wimp,it would be." Will shrugged.

"Hey,cut me some slack!" I said angrily "I have to ask out the most popular and hottest girl in Goode,not to mention my crush for the past two years!"

"Alright alright! But seriously,a girl would want a bold,sassy guy,not...uh.." He gestured towards me,and I felt ashamed of myself. How could I ever imagine Penny falling for me? If she was Nutella,I'd be a rotten peanut. Literally.

"Hey,she's supposed to like him for who he is," Artemis piped in,frowning. I threw my hands up.

"Thank you!"

"But Will is right,she'd want someone kind of bold."

"I hate you guys."

 **Penny**

"Sorry mom,I'm late." I said at once,opening and closing the door behind me fast "So what's-

I turned around,stopping dead in my tracks. There was dinner on the table,with my mom and her boyfriend sitting together,laughing and drinking champagne. My heart stopped,and I stared,my mouth open.

Paul Blofis,my English teacher.

My mom's boyfriend is _Mr Blofis._

 _Oh boy._

"Mr Blofis!" I said,surprised,smiling weakly "I didn't know you guys were uh...dating?"

"Assuming by your expression,your mother didn't tell you?" He asked with an amusing smile. My mom looked a bit nervous.

"I-uh..no...but,I'm really happy for you guys!" I said,trying to let it sink in. True,my mom told me she had a few friends,and once in a while she said she was heading out with Mrs Solace (Leto,my mom called her) and someone named Paul...I just didn't know that he was Paul _Blofis_...

"Would you like some dinner dear?" My mom asked kindly. I blinked.

"Uh..no thanks mom. I ate on the way home. You guys enjoy. I'll just be doing my homework."

With a parting smile,I rushed towards my room,breathing hard. Wow,that was another blow in the face. My thoughts wandered off to Daphne Rose. Was she the girl whom Drew was talking too? To my surprise and also annoyance, my insides boiled at the fact of Daphne cornering Apollo in his room. Well,it doesn't bother me.

 _Yes it does._

No it doesn't me,shut up.

 _But you like him,_ a part of me argued.

No,so shut up.

Sighing,I took out my phone and stared at the contact which I had saved as 'Sadie' (Apollo). The last time we chatted,I literally flirted with him. I suddenly felt stupid. Why did I do that? He was such a sweetheart,nice and innocent. And most of all,he was free from troubles...

With disappointment,I remembered Dylan,and quite possbly the horrendous dress he might get me. Ugh,if only I had never fallen for Dylan's charms two years ago..

* * *

 _Flashback.._

* * *

 _I hated this place,I absolutely hated this place. I wanted to be back in France,with my friends again,and under the warm eyes of my dad...but I wasn't entirely safe there. After everything that's happened? It don't know which is worse,New York,or France._

 _I was skipping my Biology class,and yes,I know I'll get detention,but I don't care. Better safe in a boring classroom then walking home alone,in front of the eyes of millions..._

 _I missed mostly him_.

 _A pang in my heart rang in my ears. I wanted to hold his hand,stay in his arms,feel my lips over his...he was everything to me. I gave my entire soul to him...and he broke me,leaving cracks and a knife in my heart._

 _"Hey,you okay?" A voice asked. My head shot up out of my hands,my eyes burning with the sudden contact of air. I looked up,meeting the eyes of another student._

 _He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes,not as brown as his though. He had a good tan,and a stocky kind of body. He was kneeling in front of me,eyeing me with concern._

 _"I-I'm fine." I said shakily,wiping my eyes messily and getting up. He took my hand,and I pulled away immediately. I didn't want another guy in my life. Never again. It was too painful._

 _"I'm sorry,if I made you uncomfortable." He said,bowing his head a bit. My eyes widened nervously._

 _"I-It's fine. I-I'd better get to c-class." I muttered,trying to control my shaking body and trembling lips. I reached out to pick up my bag,but he picked it up for me._

 _"Hey,I have an idea. How about we ditch school,head over to a coffee shop or something? Something to cheer you up." He asked,tilting his head and showing his bright teeth. I stared at him._

 _"W-Why would you do that?"_

 _"Well,I'm not cold hearted enough to leave a pretty girl in the middle school hall alone,crying am I?" I asked,shouldering my bag. I let loose a watery chuckle._

 _"I-guess not.."_

 _He smiled "Come on. What's your name?"_

 _"Penny. Penny Jackson. Et to-I mean,and you?"_

 _"A Frenchie huh? That explains the looks. Dylan. Dylan Venti_."

* * *

I didn't like,or trust guys,but what I felt with Dylan..it felt so real...and then _he_ had left me for Sadie Kane...what if Apollo did the same? I couldn't afford to break again. I'd lost so many things. I'd nearly been rape. I've been suicidal. I can't afford any more sorrow in my life. I was only fourteen,in middle school at that time. Coming from Paris,France,I was a romantic,innocent and carefree. Only now I realise how much of an idiot I was. How stupid I was.

I felt something buzz in my hand,and I jolted out of my thoughts,realising I still was holding the phone. Looking at it,I realised that it was text from...him. I gasped out loud and punched myself. My instinct told myself that I should block him and never remember him,but I thought otherwise.

' _hey,long time no talk. How r u ma chére?'_

Oh,if only I really was his dear.

' _fine,all gud. How's Sadie?'_

 _'Great. Anyways,I've got a surprise for u on Wednesday,keep ur chin up.'_

 _'Surprise? Pour moi?'_

 _'Of course penny. Pour quoi sont amis?'_ **(What are friends for?)**

Friends. That was it. Friends. Nothing more.

' _well,thanks in advance?'_

 _'believe me,you'll love it.'_

"I loved you." I whispered,feeling weak,a lump in my throat. How could he hurt me so horribly? Then my eyes travelled back to the contact,Sadie,which on cue,suddenly received a message. Wow,the Fates are real.

' _Hey,heard what happened at the football practise with Dylan? Are you okay? Do you need anything?'_

He was too sweet and considerate. Smiling,I typed back;

' _Im fine,but thanks for asking Apollo. I'm good :)'_

Apollo Solace,I will never fall for you.

 _But Penny,I think you've already fallen._


	11. Will Solace,1 Penollo shipper

**SHOUTOUTS TO ALL MY CHEESEBALLS!**

 **Badguthrie: You know,I love this story too,but I had no idea it was THIS loved. Honestly,I thought it was boring or something.**

 **Noam Lamboise: Okay,so I didn't read your review until I finished this chapter (honest) so now I think a few of your doubts and stuff will be cleared. But thank you for the critics :) (really,not being sarcastic)**

 **PennyLover: You know,I am seriously in love with your username. Yes I will update my little cheese puff XD**

 **LunaLovegood220022: LoL XD**

 **FandomQueen713: YOU ARE IN LUCK MY CHEESE PUFF! MINUTES AFTER YOU REVIEW,A NEW CHAPPIE ON THE WAY,DING DING!**

* * *

 **Penny**

After Paul left,I stayed in my bed,deep in thought. My mom had come in earlier,but I pretended to be sleeping. My stomach was growling,but I ignored it,happily taking in the scent of the hoodie Apollo has given to me. It was extremely warm,and even though the smell was slightly fading,I liked it,taking in the comforting scent of it. And stupidly,I was debating on whether to text him at this time or not. Stupid,I know.

It was ten in the night,but I was wide awake. Thinking of an excuse to talk to him,I picked up my phone and dialled his number. Suddenly I panicked. Wait,what was I doing?! Before I could cut the call,he picked up.

" _Penny? Is everything okay?"_

"Wha-oh yeah. It's uh..everything's fine. So Jason told you huh?"

" _Yeah,I heard. Are you okay now?"_

It was cute hearing him in a nervous state. Smiling,I replied back. "Yeah...I wasn't before,but I'm good now. Hey uh...how'd it go with Daphne?"

" _Yeah um.."_ He seemed nervous (which for some reason,made me suspicious and a bit happy) " _it was a bit uncomfortable..."_

For some reason,I giggled stupidly. "She makes you nervous?"

" _Well,most girls do. I mean,living with Artemis for a long time has made me realise a girl can seriously whip your butt if you're not careful."_

I laughed again. This guy could cheer me up without even trying.

"So...why exactly aren't you going to Homecoming with her?" I asked casually,trying to make it sound like I don't care.

" _Well,I don't know. She isn't really my type...and I uh...wanted to ask someone else."_

"Well,it'll be tough rejecting her,right?"

" _Finally someone understands."_ He sighed,and I grinned. I don't know for how long we continued talking,but I didn't want to go to sleep at all.

" _Penny_?"

"Yeah?"

" _I-I need to ask you something."_

"Well,spill." I said casually,trying to get my hopes low a bit. I shouldn't get to excited.

" _Um..do you uh..."_

"Yes?" I asked eagerly.

" _You know what? Never mind."_

"Oh,okay." I muttered,feeling a bit disappointed and upset.

" _Look. I-I didn't want to bring this up but...no offence..are you going to Homecoming with Dylan?"_

"I shrugged "Well,I don't want too. He got me this horrible dress that showed _way_ to much skin. And..I don't know. He just shows me off to his friends...he-I..."

I couldn't say anything else.

" _I would never do that to you."_ He said quietly. Silence stretched among us,but I felt happiness swell inside of me. Was he seriously hinting that we both...?

" _I-I'm sorry,that..that kind of sounded a bit-"_

"No! Gods,no Apollo...that..that's really sweet of you." I said at once,feeling my face burn a bit.

" _Why does Dylan treat you like that? Judging about what happened today at the football stands..."_

"I ask myself the same thing sometimes...he never really appreciates me.." Forcing down the lump rising in my throat,I waited for his reply.

" _Then...why are you with him?"_

"I..Its complicated." I said for the hundredth time. He didn't seem convinced.

" _Penny_?"

"Yeah?"

" _Are you sure he isn't hurting you? Because if he is,Penny this is serious. You can even file a case at the police station-"_

"What? No,he isn't hurting me at all!" I said in a false cheery voice. Silence.

" _Alright but..Penny,you can trust me. You know I care about you. I mean-I-you're my friend-"_

I giggled. It was cute when he stammered "Thanks Apollo."

" _Mm...your welcome,I guess? But really Penny,you can tell me anything."_

Guilt crushed inside of me,flooding my body. "I-yeah,I know I can Apollo. So...I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Sure thing. And Penny..if Dylan does anything,I want you to tell me at once. Promise?"_

"I-I promise. Bye."

" _Bye_."

As I hung up the call,I sighed,snuggling in the hoodie. Lying to Apollo wasn't like lying to my friends. I felt more guilty. Closing my eyes,I lolled to sleep with several thoughts in my mind.

 **Tuesday**

Turns out,this week is gunna be a real riot. Girls were moving around in packs,giggling at every cute guy who passed by. I mostly tried ignoring every jock who kept cat calling,and especially Dylan,who was busy grinning.

"Ignore them." Annabeth said shortly,glaring. I shrugged.

"So um...what was the English homework that Mr Blofis gave us?" I asked Annabeth. Before she could reply,I heard someone say, "Miss Jackson?"

I spun around to see none other than Mr Blofis,standing at his desk in his empty classroom. He was smiling kindly."Do you mind if I have a word?" He asked. I blinked,then nodded.

"Uh..sure. You guys go ahead." I added to the girls,who nodded and walked away. Taking a deep breath,I walked in,closing the door behind me. Mr Blofis was also the drama instructor,and one of the disciplinary teachers for the dress code. I was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a long,blue knitted sweater,so I didn't think it was wrong.

"Have a seat." He said,rising from his own desk and leaning against his desk now. Cautiously,I took a seat in front of him.

"So,this might be a bit awkward,your teacher dating your mother." He started off. I blinked.

"Uh..yeah..sort of."

"But I hope we can work things out. A simple request,please do not let this travel far.."

"Wha-oh,I mean sure! I mean,I haven't told anyone yet..."

"Excellent. And I've heard things are a bit ah,patchy between you and Mr Venti. How are you coping up?"

"Oh. We're good Mr Blofis. Um...No disrespect,but uh..may I leave? I have to get to class."

"Oh,of course. Convey my best to your brother."

"Right." I muttered,not telling him that I never speak to Percy anyways,so it doesn't matter. Trying not to look to obvious,I carefully walked out,until someone suddenly grabbed me by the wrist. I let loose a gasp and my heart jumped,only to see Dylan. I sighed,clearly annoyed.

"Gods,you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Uh huh. Looking sexy today babe..sweater really shows your figure..." He growled,kissing me hungrily. He tasted like bubblegum and..lip gloss? No doubt he had cheated on me again,so I kept quiet (well,I couldn't make a sound,because his tongue was glued on mine)

"How about we ditch class and leave?" He whispered against my lips in a dark snarl. Now I've ditched class a lot of times,making one excuse or another. It was art class for me,and Mr Rosa never takes attendance,but I didn't mention this to Dylan.

"I can't Dylan. I-"

"Oh come on babe,it's just last class,and were home free. By the way,I got you a dress for Homecoming...I want you to wear it."

Hypothetical creepy psychotic boyfriend.

"I-I can't come to Homecoming." I said,slightly faltering under Dylan's glare. His lips twisted into an awful smile,but his eyes looked dangerous.

"Of course...going with a certain Apollo Solace?"

"What? No!"

"Thens what's the rush?" He cooed,his hands grasping my hips firmly. Before I could reply,he kissed me furiously. My lungs were shrivelling up,pleading for air. I pushed him backwards,breathing in.

"I'm not coming to Homecoming." I said breathlessly.

"Well see about that." He snapped. I took a deep breath.

"Dylan I-" I already knew it was useless just trying to break up with him,so I stayed quiet. He sneered.

"It's best to keep your mouth shut babe." He kissed me one last time furiously and left. Normally make out sessions weren't so startling,and since everyone was scared of Dylan,most people avoided looking at us. Trying at act as if nothing happened,I sighed.

"Just a normal,typical day." I muttered.

.

For once,nothing really didn't happen. Mr Rosa was asleep in his chair,so we all just spent the time talking and using our phones. Even when the bell ring,Mr Rosa didn't wake up,and through the hustle of crowds,I saw a paper sticking on his forehead saying,'Doh'.

"So...Dylan'll be waiting for you?" Piper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care. Come on,I'm hu-"

"Too late." Piper asked feebly.

Dylan winked at me from my locker. Groaning,I turned to Piper "You guys go on. Bye." As I walked over to him,I couldn't help but think that I haven't even seen Apollo the entire day. Was he avoiding me or something?

"I saw Solace today." He started. I knew he was know going to vent about him,and accuse me for cheating on him and rooting for Apollo.

" _So_?"

"Started asking me about _you_."

"I don't care if Apollo asks about me."

"I meant Will."

 _Awkward_...

"Uh..I don't care."

He narrowed his eyes "Why would Coffee Boy be asked about you,of all people babe? Doesn't he know you're my property?"

"I'm _not_ your property."

"Really? Oh right,you're just a prostitute who sold her body to several of her daddy's servants-"

"I never-!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut."

I hung my head low,wanting to scream,shout and cry. What have I ever done to deserve this torture?

"Whatever. Bye." I muttered turning and disappearing in the crowds of students. I thought of making a stop at the coffee shop,but I couldn't be popping in there everyday. I walked down the school entrance steps and walked across the campus,when I heard someone behind me;

"Hey."

I turned around,and a big balloon of happiness swelled inside of me. Apollo Solace was standing there,his hands in his pocket and bag shouldered. His hair was glowing brightly against the sun. I never really noticed,but he's pretty cute. I grinned at once,Dylan forgotten.

"Hi! I didn't see you at all today..."

He winced "Yeah,I know. I spent _all_ day bouncing around,trying to avoid Daphne. And well,I can't exactly walk up to you in front of everyone and talk to you,right?" I knew that he was stating people like Percy and Dylan,so I nodded.

"Yeah,I know. Dylan would probably make me wear a shirt that says, ' _This hot body is the property of Dylan Venti,so don't bother.'_ "

"It would require a big T-shirt." He suggested. We both smiled and stared at each other,until I realised we were staring. I flushed and looked away.

"Oh,so how'd the dinner with the Rose's go?" I asked,trying to ignore the burning sensation inside of my stomach. He moistened his lips,looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah uh..as usual,the fancy dinners that I don't like...she kept hinting about the Homecoming dance and stuff...honestly? Eating the asparagus and cream was way easier than looking up to see her make eyes at me."

I giggled.

"So uh..anyways-" he started,but I heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!"

Before I could react,or turn,I felt something collide hard into my back,sending me flying forward.

"What the-"

I grabbed on to the closest thing I could grab on too,and fortunate or not,that was Apollo. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders,getting pushed on his chest. It took me moments to register this. The most cliché part? His hands were on my waist. For a moment,I was breathless. I could feel his heartbeat through his clothes. For a strange moment,I wanted to kiss him. We're his eyes really that shade of blue? I never noticed...

The most weirdest part? I could feel sparks flying as we touched.

"Oh Gods,I'm sorry Penny!" Will said at once,flapping his arms up and down like a maniac. I recoiled my hands from his shoulders,my heart beating rapidly and heat rising on my face. Luckily,nobody had seen that.

"I uh..it's okay." I muttered,looking down at my shoes. I looked back up at Apollo,and saw that he was staring at me. Way too awkward and cliché. Slowly,we let go of each other.

"I'm..I'm sorry." I muttered,blushing furiously,not looking at his face.

"It's...okay." He said breathlessly.

 **Apollo**

My brother may be smart,but he's extremely stupid.

As soon as I saw Will collide with Penny,I grabbed her to prevent falling. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. She smelled of cinnamon,the fresh kind with a tongue of saltiness. Honestly,as I stared into her eyes,I was itching to kiss her. Were her eyes really always that beautiful shade of green?

I felt sparks flying as we touched,and one look on Will's face made me realise that he had done this on purpose. Oh boy...

"Oooh look at you two cuddling and stuff!" Will cooed in an un-Will-ish manner. "You guys make a cute pair! Oooh,you two should like, _totally_ go to Homecoming together!"

"Okay,who are you and what have you done too Will Solace?" Penny giggled,though she looked flustered. The excited look on Will's face suddenly made me stifle my upcoming laughter. Will pouted foolishly.

"Can't I act like a huge Penollo shipper when I want too?"

"What?" Me and Penny asked in unison. Will rolled his eyes.

"Penollo! Your ship name!"

"Um...since when..I mean,when did you-" she stopped,her cheeks flushing red. Me? I was about to faint of embarrassment. I don't think I've ever felt my face go red hot like this. Will grinned.

"Duh! I am your number one fan! So,you two _are_ going to Homecoming right?"

"Uh..." Me and Penny stammered. Will pretended to look surprised,which gave him the expression of a surprised owl. He was laying on his acting _waaay_ to much.

"You guys aren't? Well,your ship needs to sail! I mean-"

"Will," Penny giggled "your acting is terrible. Drop it."

Wills smile wavered "What?"

"Dude,seriously. Just put on makeup,a miniskirt,high heels,a wig and you'll fit in perfectly with Drew and her friends."

"Ouch. Bro,your girlfriend is savage." He whistled. I blinked.

"Um,she's not my...I'm not her...oh stop smirking,you little idiot." I snapped. Penny started laughing,and Will gave me an approving look with his eyes. If I had to insult Will,and he approved,this is a pretty good advantage.

"Damn,you guys are way better to hang around with," she said,smiling "I honestly don't know why Dylan told me not to talk to you guys-"

She stopped talking,and looked away awkwardly.

"Soooo how about we stop at the coffee shop? I'm not on shift today,so we can all grab-"

"Hey guys!" A new voice chirped. We al turned,and my heart sunk. Daphne Rose was making her way towards us,smiling at me. Her silky hair was bouncing in the wind,and I heard Will growl,and Penny move closer to me. (I enjoyed that part)

"Oh..hi Daphne." I said with a convincing smile. She smiled back,but her eyes narrowed lower. I looked down to realise that I was still having my hand on Penny's waist. I let go,but I wasn't fast. Daphne looked back at me as if nothing had happened.

"So,um..if you guys don't mind,I'd like to speak to Penny for a moment. Girl talk." She said sweetly. Penny blinked.

"Me? I-I mean,sure. I'll be right back." She added to me. A bit worried,I nodded,and watched as the girls walked off,a good distance away from me.

"What's the betting if Daphne starts blackmailing Penny to stay away from you?" Will muttered. I ignored him,and Wil ignored my silence.

"So..how was my brilliant plan huh?" Will grinned. I smirked.

"Dude,it was more of entertaining comedy to me. You should join the group for,Worst Actors Ever."

"Your girlfriend is more savage than you."

"Oh,shut up Coffee boy." I rolled my eyes. Will smirked at me. We both were the most unusual brothers ever.

"Hey..who are _you_ going to the dance with?" I asked,grinning. Will froze.

"No one." He sniffed "I mean...I'm not interested in girls that much...I love coffee,and watching you act nervous around Penny and Arty."

"Why am I related to you?"

"Yeah well,my craziness comes from my elder bro."

"Once again,shut up."

We continued bickering for about ten minutes,until I noticed Penny walking towards us,not smiling. I caught sight of Daphne,who was walking away.

"What did she want from you?" I asked. Her eyes were fixed to nowhere in particular,and she wasn't smiling at all.

"What? Oh nothing. Just a little girl talk. I-I need to go."

"Penny,what did Daphne-" I started.

"Bye guys." She said,ignoring me. Then she walked away fast. Will raised his eyebrows.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing good,I expect." Will sighed.

 **Penny**

Following her,I felt a feeling of dread. After we had gone ten meters from where the boys were standing,she turned around,no longer smiling. "Okay Jackson,we're gunna have to make things clear."

"I knew it." I grumbled.

"You're not getting in between me and Apollo,because he's mine,so go pull the slut job on someone else. Got it?"

"Slut job? I thought that was your work?" I said savagely. Her cheeks went pink.

"Really? I think Dylan said otherwise? With servants,of all people.."

Horror built in my throat. How did she know?

"How-"

"I'm not the only one who wanted me and Apollo to get together." She said hotly "so,I don think you can contain any more bad news,especially if I told you that this could be excellent gossip in school."

"You-!"

"Stay away from the Solace's Jackson,or else." She warned,and stormed off. My fists were balled. I had no choice but to let everyone rise above me and rule,while I stayed as the little peasant who had no choice but to listen. I was tied to the chains,unable to break free. Sighing,I walked back to the boys,not looking at their faces.

"What did she want from you?" Apollo asked. I was hardly even listening.

"What? Oh nothing. Just a little girl talk."

"Penny,what did Daphne-" Apollo,started,but I interrupted.

"I-I need to go."

My mood for staying with them had dissipated. I didn't want to be near anyone. Dylan and Daphne didn't want me near Apollo Solace huh? Fine. We'll see how it is once Apollo rejects Rose.

Scrunching my face to prevent angry tears,I quickly walked through the hustle of people,bustling around. My phone was buzzing like crazy with messages,but I ignored. If they were any messages from Dylan...

So,I'm sure you guys must have a hundred questions. Why can't I block Dylan's contact?

He'll know that I've done that bruh. Believe me,I've tried it a million times. Once,he forced me to memorise his entire phone number right under his eyes or else no kisses for a month. Of course,I was happy about that,so he changed the punishment to blackmail obviously.

Why do I still date Dylan?

It's not because of money at all. I'm not interested in anyone like that. It's just that,he knows many of my secrets,and he has a knack for carefully spilling them out. I'll have to move to Switzerland if it comes to people's ears.

Why is Dylan a jerk?

I ask myself the same thing.

 **Apollo**

"Nah,not going." Nico said "Waste of time for me."

We were at the Jackson's residence,munching on Percy's mom's famous blue cookies. Half of the time,I kept staring at the door,hoping that Penny would walk in. Even if she did,I wouldn't be able to talk to her,so it didn't matter. But I wanted to know what Daphne said to her that had shaken her so badly.

"Well, _I've_ gotten about twenty proposals to go the the dance with." Leo said proudly. Jason smirked.

"Do you even _know_ twenty girls? Strike that,do you even know twenty _people_?"

"Haha."

"What about you Apollo?" Percy asked,grinning "you going to Homecoming?"

"Uh..nope." I lied. (Well,that could be the truth) I avoided Jason's expression and continued to eat casually.

"Seriously? Dude,girls would be lining up for you to take off your shirt." Leo whistled. I acted as if I didn't care,and guess what? I didn't care.

 _Was Penny lining up to take off my-_

 _SHUT UP._

"So," Percy looked like he was trying hard not to smile "I've heard that Daphne Rose asked you to-"

"No. Shut up."

"Damn,you rejected Rose? That girl's a hot honey cake. Who's on your mind lover boy?" Leo snickered. I stayed silent. If Penny's name was brought into this,Percy was gunna give me the hairy eyeball. Not that his eyeball is hairy.

"Fine,stay silent. But I'll be watching.." Leo warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. You can't even count how many people asked you out." I said sarcastically. Percy held a finger up.

"Hold on. I think he mentioned it before-"

"Less than five-" Jason grinned.

"Zero,to be the exact." Nico smirked. Leo huffed.

"You guys are killing my vibes."

We all laughed,and I heard the door open. My head turned at once as I spotted her walk in. I don't know about the others,but to me it seemed as if the atmosphere was getting cleaner. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a golden halo on top of her head. Ugh,curse my romantic mind. Her eyes met mine the second she walked in,but we quickly looked away. Without a word,she slunk away and into her room.

"There's something going on about her," Percy said in a low voice,surprising all of us. Usually he didn't speak about his sister in a soft tone. Jason frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She always seems scared of something," Percy continued "even in school,and Annabeth tells me she isn't acting like herself normally."

This surprised me as well; Percy paying attention to what people tell him about Penny. Me and Nico exchanged looks. "So um...do you..want to talk to her?" Nico asked carefully. Nice going Nico,see you at your funeral. However,Percy shook his head.

"Nah,I'm hungry,and I don't like talking to her." He said casually,though his expression was troubled.

"Okay..." I muttered. Percy gave me a quizzing look,and I looked away,eating.

"Dude,we need to talk." Percy said at once. I raised an eyebrow.

"Talk."

"Is there anything..going on between you and Penny?"

 _Oh boy._

 **Penny**

I deliberately ignored the few hundreds of text messages and calls I kept getting from Dylan. I considered switching off my phone,but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. Don't ask me why. Finally,after another chorus of my ringtone and some more cursing,I picked it up.

"Look,what do you want?" I asked in a pleaded tone "just leave me alone."

" _Baby,don't be like that,"_ he cooed " _I've got you the perfect dress,and all I can think about is waiting to rip it off of you."_

These past few days,I've been becoming an emotional wreck. I was constantly on the void of tears. I was always crying,and I was always scared. And I didn't like it at all. And if you're judging me for crying for stupid things,picture this. You're nearly raped when you were thirteen,and at that exact age,you were heartbroken,and had to be sent to your mom and brother. Your brother hates you and has been ignoring you for two years. A boy courts you and shows his true colours when you get together with him a,Dan now he's blackmailing,hurting,abusing,and giving you creepy phone calls and messages. It's enough to make anyone go off her rocker.

"Dylan,please," I begged "Why are you doing this to me?"

" _Doing what baby?"_

I stifled a sob,biting my lip hard to prevent it from trembling. Apollo was right outside,and I wanted to open the door,run into his arms and stay there for eternity. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"S-Stay away from me."

" _Or what? You'll go to the police again? Honey,my dad can get me out of anything,unlike what you can do."_

"L-Leave me alone. Please Dylan."

" _Oh,is it like that now? So you don't value the freedom I've given you for talking with people?"_

"You call that freedom?"

" _Yes,it is,but apparently,it's not enough. From now on,I'm-WOAH!"_

Suddenly,I heard some weird scrunching noises,several yells,and a huge crash,but I didn't care,so I just hung up the phone. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees,burying my wet and burning eyes in darkness. What have I ever done to deserve this? Wiping my eyes furiously and consoling myself that there's always a bright side,I simply curled up on my pillow and shut my eyes,but my phone rang again. Swearing horribly in French,I picked it up. (It was from Dylan)

"Hello?" I asked irritably. Instead of his low,creepy raspy voice,I heard someone else's.

" _H-Hello? Is this um...Dylan Venti's girlfriend?"_

My eyebrows arched "Well,yes. Why?"

" _Your boyfriend was just now involved in a car accident and was taken to the hospital five minutes ago."_

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS GUNNA BE AMAZING! (And BTW I don't care if it shows Dylan in the hospital,once you finish this story you will hate him even more) STAY TUNED,AND REVIEW!**


	12. The accident and the kiss

**In this chapter,Percy's POV is also included. Now shoutouts!**

 **Riptide013: You don't have a problem at all...believe me,I want him to die,but unfortunately...**

 **Guest: But unfortunately...well,I can't give you spoilers...:)**

 **fthorne333: I feel honoured that you're actually reviewing,if you say that you never review...let's just say that your guess is nearly correct :)**

 **Shadows of a Dying Soul: Wow,thank you! And yes,you all wished that he died,but unfortunately...**

 **hannahj871: Lol my cousin read your comment and she burst laughing :)**

 **LunaLoveGood220022: Meh,it's a LoneAuthoress thing :)**

 **PennyLover: HERE IT IS,MI AMIGO!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

"What? Dude,what gave you that idea?" I asked,frowning. But inside,my heart was beating wildly. Okay Solace,play it cool and you could get out of this. Percy looked frustrated.

"Nothing. It's just that...nothing." He said hastily. I looked at Jason,who was studying me with a poker face. Things are getting awkward.

"Percy," Nico said softly,nearly making me jump "are you sure you don't want to talk to your sister?"

"I-" Percy swallowed,moistening his lip.

"Go for it man." Jason said with an encouraging smile. Percy bit his lip,then got up and walked away without another word. Leo crunched on his cookie,making us all jump.

"So,what's the betting if Percy comes back all angry?"

 **Percy**

I was 98.9% sure she was going to slam the door in my face. I mean,I've been so rude to her,but she has never snapped at me once. She knows what she did wrong,she just won't admit it. I usually never keep grudges,but after what she did...I'm never forgiving her. Walking up to her door,I paused in my footsteps when I heard her voice;

"Dylan,please,why are you doing this to me?"

I froze. She sounded scared,alone and close to tears. I heard her let loose a dry sob. "S-Stay away from me."

She was actually scared...of Dylan Venti,her boyfriend?

"L-Leave me alone. Please Dylan...you call that freedom?"

There was silence,and I had to strain my ears to hear a few stifled sobs coming from my sister. For some reason,I felt guilty. Should I go in,or leave? Now,I'm not the usual kind to leave a crying girl...crying. But I was still mad at Penny. Why? Well,that's a situation I would rather not say.

Suddenly,I heard her phone ring,and she was muttering something under her breath. "Hello?" She asked irratably. A pause.

"Well,yes. Why?"

There was a long silence,until I heard her say, "I'll be there soon. Which hospital was it?"

 _Hospital_?

"Okay,thanks. Bye."

That was my cue to walk away before she came rushing out,but it was too late. She nearly went flying into me,and looked momentarily surprised. Her eyes were bloodshot and red,with her hair plastered on her face along with her tears. She sighed and shook her head.

"You heard my conversation,did you?" She mused. I was about to deny it,but I'm a horrible liar. I think. At least,that's what Annabeth tells me.

"What is Dylan-"

"Look,Percy" she said in a low voice so it didn't carry out "for your own good,stay out of this. I don't want you-I mean-never mind."

She strides past me,and I heard her say something to my mom,followed by the opening and closing of a door. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I deserve that." I sighed,then turned and walked to the guys.

"So...what happened?" Jason asked cautiously.

"I overheard her on the phone. Guys...Dylan..I think he's threatening her or something."

"What?" Apollo asked,and then suddenly recoiled. I quickly told them everything that happened,including the thing I heard about the hospital and only silence answered me once I finished. Before any of us could speak,I heard a phone ring,making us all jump.

"Uh,sorry,it's mine. Mom's calling,I have to head home." Apollo muttered. I nodded wearily.

"Yeah sure dude. See you."

Apollo inclined his head at us and left,the door shutting behind him. I was confused. Hey,I hate my sister,but I didn't like the fact of her being blackmailed.

 **Penny**

I went running into the hospital up to the front desk. The attended lady looked up without a wink.

"Penny Jackson?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah I-how did you-"

"Veronica Venti is waiting for you on the third floor,V.I.P centre."

 _Dylan's mother._

Now look,I didn't come rushing in because Dylan got hurt. Personally,I would be about and whooping,but I knew a few things for sure,it wouldn't look pretty if I didn't arrive. Plus,I guessed his mother would be here. She'd want to find faults in where this was _my_ fault and I should be paying for her son's treatment.

Like mother like son.

I took the stairs instead of the elevator. The V.I.P room was easy to find,as the whole floor was practically empty. A few doctors were walking back and forth,and I saw Veronica Venti,talking to a nurse. Her expression was a proud and almighty one as usual,wearing a black pencil skirt and black business jacket with a white shirt in it. As soon as she saw me,her lip curled. She said something to the nurse,and she went scurrying away at once. I approached her.

"Well," she started stiffly in her British accent "you've done less damage this time girl. Only a sprain,no fracture."

I didn't say a word. Inside,I felt a bit disappointed,to tell the truth. She was blaming me for this.

"I don't know why my son chose _you_ ,of all girls," she sniffed "a common poor girl-"

"I'm not poor,and I didn't know Dylan was on the street-"

"That will be enough." She said coldly. I glared at her. My already bloodshot and tears eyes were watering again. See? Once again,I was letting people rise above me. Veronica Venti has already played with me well,but I can't let her take advantage of my weakness.

"I should advice my son,to chose a lady who will guide him to success,not to a sick bed-"

"Good,because I don't want to guide him at all-"

"Silence!" She breathed hard,regaining her posture "I will be inside,tending to my son. Good day."

And with that she entered the room. I wasn't keen on following,so I sat down on the bench farthest from the room and buried my eyes in my palms. Tears descended. What did I ever do wrong? What have I done to deserve this? I was becoming an emotional wreck,something I didn't want.

About half an hour past,but I sat there,frozen in place,until I heard a familiar voice ask;

"Penny?"

My head jerked up at once,a muscle pulling in my neck. Though my watery eyes,I could see Apollo,looking worried. Without another word,I got up,ran and threw my arms around him. Sparks were flying as he held me tightly,just like the night we first met. I didn't want to let go,for I was scared of falling into fear again.

"Apollo." I muttered in relief,tears racing down my face. I hugged him tight,not willing to let you go. He held me tightly against his body,muttering words of comfort that I didn't really catch,but I didn't care. He was actually here for me,despite the fact that I was still with Dylan,the guy he hates. I took in the scent of his cologne,calming myself down.

"How-how did you find me?" I muttered. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Artemis works part time in the hospital," he explained patiently "as soon as she heard that Dylan was admitted in the hospital,she sent word to me at once. So,here I am." he finished. I hiccoughed a little and gave him a watery smile. I didn't know what to say.

"Apollo...I..." I couldn't finish it. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Come on,let's get out of here."

.

 **Apollo**

"-And so she started blaming me," she said softly "said that I should've prevented the accident. I mean,I didn't even know he was on the street,what could I do?"

Anger was boiling in my stomach. I was tired of this;I couldn't do anything about her problems. I wanted to protect her from everything and everyone who was haunting her,but I couldn't. And that killed me.

We were sitting on a bench in Central Park,overlooking the plants and lake in front of us,reflecting the sun-setting sky. As my eyes drifted away from the sky,they landed on Penny,who was watching the sky dreamily. If I had to choose which was more beautiful,the sunset or Penny,it would be her.

"Well,like mother like son,I suppose," I muttered,leaning backwards. She nodded slowly,not saying anything. Before either of us could say anything,I heard a ' _ping_!' and looked towards Penny's phone. When she saw the screen,her lip curled. I sat up at once.

"Dylan?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No..it's.." she swallowed and looked at me cautiously. "Remember..that night I told you about that guy who I liked back in Paris?"

"Yeah.."

"It-It's him." She muttered,moistening her lips. I wasn't really jealous,which surprised myself,but I was upset. Upset that this guy hurt Penny badly,leaving scars on her heart. Would she ever let another guy in her life now? Do I still stand a chance?

"Here." he showed me a picture.

He was tall,with raven black hair and warm,dark brown eyes. He had a good tan,and he had a naughty kind of smile which probably made girls go all crazy. He kind of reminded me of Nico,except this guy was more muscular and well...different. He had his arm wrapped around a girl,who was laughing.

"That's her," she said weakly "Sadie Kane."

She had blond hair,which was dyed like Penny's,except that it was red instead of blue. She had fair,clear skin and light blue eyes like mine. I glanced at Penny,who was staring at her picture with a longing. I knew she wanted to be in Sadie's place at the moment. I reached out and took her hand.

"Does it hurt?" I asked gently "Knowing that he's happy with someone else?"

She hesitated.

"It does hurt,seeing him happy with someone else," she said in a whisper "But it would hurt even more to see him unhappy..with me."

"Hey," I said,giving her a comforting smile. I wrapped my arm around her,and she leaned against my shoulder,not saying anything. Her hair had the faint smell of lemon shampoo. She wasn't crying,but I knew she was close to tears. I wanted to see her smile. The sunset was slowly dissolving behind the clouds,and I knew it was about to get dark. Knowing her fear for the dark,I got up and offered my hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Her eyes were a little bloodshot,but she smiled,and taking my hand she pulled herself up.

.

It felt like both of our hands were two puzzle pieces,meant to be put together. We held hands in silence as I walked her home. Every once in a while I glanced at her,to see her smiling gently,in a mysterious manner. But I liked it. The bad thing about walking with Penny? Her home seemed to arrive faster than it should be. We stopped,her eyes meeting mine. Some kind of electrical shock ran through my veins,making me feel powered up.

"Thanks Apollo," she smiled "Some time with you was all that I really needed."

 _Some time with you._

I squeezed her hand "Well,what are friends for?"

She chuckled,and I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing. She seemed to have realised this too,because she looked down,her cheeks tinted with pink. Just do it Apollo. Lean forward and kiss her. Or should I be asking her out to the Dance first?

"Apollo,does Percy know about both of us...being friends?"

I tried answering,but my tongue was tied in several knots. "Yes. I mean no. I can't just tell him that I like you-I mean that,uh.."

She blinked then giggled,and I grinned shyly. But our smiles faded almost as fast as the beat of an eye.

"Penny,I-"

"Yes?"

Her eyes were bright and misty,no longer bloodshot,but beautiful. I swallowed. I wanted to just say good night and walk away,but at the same time,I didn't want to. I wanted to be..with her. We slowly moved closer,our lips inches apart but suddenly our eyes met. We both leaned back again,but she suddenly leaned forward and kissed me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my mind getting erased of everything,but the feeling was short lived as she suddenly leaned back again,gasping and clapping a hand to her mouth.

"I-I am s-so sorry." she stammered,her eyes wide with fear,her cheeks deep crimson "I-I have to go-"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her.

She was surprised,but gently melted into it,her arms wrapping around my neck lazily. Her lips moved perfectly with mine,leaving now room in my mind for anything else. Just the thought of me and her alone was the only thing I could think of. For some reason,she tasted a bit salty,but I liked it. I didn't want it to end,but finally,after a million years,we broke apart.

"I...wow." she stammered,blushing brightly. I didn't know what to do,so I smiled feebly.

"Yeah...well,I had to do that." I admitted stupidly. I realised how stupid it sounded out loud,but she giggled.

"Well,goodnight." she smiled. I gave her hand a light squeeze,my heartbeat still beating wildly. If it didn't stop,I would literally get a heart attack.

"Goodnight Penny." I said,and smiling,I walked,the dream which I've had the moment I saw her,accomplished. As soon as she disappeared inside,I grasped my hair.

"I kissed her. I freaking kissed her. I kissed Penny Jackson. Oh my gods,I kissed my best friend's sister. I kissed Percy's sister. I kissed-"

.

 **Wednesday**

Do you seriously expect me to fall asleep after what I had done last night? I tossed and turned,and I still haven't told Will and Artemis what had happened on Tuesday night. My mind was wrestling thoughts and ideas against each other,driving me insane;

 _She might have done it by accident._

 _But she did it first! That means she likes you!_

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to her about this,or I would go insane just thinking about it. The ideas and thoughts would kill me,making me go crazy. I desperately checked the halls. Couples making out,kids fighting,girls gossiping,but no Percy or Dylan. Sighing in relief,I made my way up to her locker,and I saw her there. My heart started pounding furiously. I kissed Penny Jackson. _The_ Penny Jackson.

 _No,she kissed you first you little chicken._

Oh shut up me.

Hands still shaking,I made my way towards her,feeling nervously,my stomach twisting in protest. "Hi." I said stupidly. She turned around at once,nearly dropped her books down. Her cheeks went bright pink,and she deliberately avoided my eyes.

"Oh. H-Hi Apollo."

Okay,so far so good. I looked around,worried that Percy would suddenly be visible among all the students. I moistened my lips and turned towards her,who was watching me intently.

"Penny,look. About yesterday-"

"Did you really mean that kiss Apollo?" she asked me,taking me by surprise. I wanted to lie and say 'no',but I thought of how I would feel if Penny said 'no'. It would seriously set my mood off.

"I-well..." I sighed "I don't know."

"Well...neither do I." she shrugged,speaking quietly "It feels weird,now that I don't have Dylan looking out for me for the next few days."

"Yeah..."

Does that mean I could ask her to Homecoming?

Suddenly another thought clashed in my mind,a thought so stupid it was laughable. I remember Will saying he's got a plan to take care of Dylan,was it him who...no,obviously not. He doesn't even know how to drive a car. That's just stupid thinking. But I couldn't help but think that if Dylan was out...there was only Percy...and Artemis said she'd take care of that..

"Penny,I need to ask you something." I said firmly,deciding that it was now or never. She looked at me curiously,her eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"Do you-do you want to-"

Suddenly she gasped so loudly I jumped. She dropped her books and was staring at something, _something_ , beyond my shoulder,and when I turned around,my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. No way...it..it couldn't be.

 **Penny**

It was perfect. It was a dream. And it was over. I couldn't be in a relationship with Apollo Solace,I just couldn't. Why did I just kiss him like an idiot? Sighing,I closed my locker door,when I heard someone say, "Hi."

My nerves tingled and I spun around fast,nearly dropping my books. It was him,just as I expected. I felt my face go hot,and I purposely looked down.

"H-Hi Apollo." I muttered,feeling foolish. An uncomfortable silence spread,and I looked up to regard him. He seemed nervous,and I didn't blame him.

"Penny,look. About yesterday-"

"Did you really mean that kiss Apollo?" I asked suddenly,surprising myself,but the truth was eating me alive. I didn't know what else to say. He hesitated,than sighed in defeat.

"I-well..I don't know."

"Well,neither do I." I admitted,hugging my books tightly. More silence.

 _You're in love with him Penny,there's no doubt about it._

 _No,shut up._

"Penny,I need to ask you something." He said firmly. I looked at him,my eyes wide. Was he about to ask me about Homecoming? But then suddenly something beyond his shoulder caught my eye. No,it was just a trick of the light.

"Yeah?" I asked,without looking.

"Do you-do you want to-"

Suddenly I realised it was real,and I gasped out loud,dropping my books. Ignoring Apollo completely,My eyes were wide and mouth was wide open,staring at the familiar smiling face beyond Apollo's shoulder.

"A-Anubis?"


	13. The return of the French

**Okay,so I know I ended that on a bad and REALYY cliff hang-ish state,but I didn't know it was THAT...cliffhanger-ish?**

 **So,I won't do shout outs for this one because you all seriously want to kill me for this. Penubis...uh...sounds wrong.**

 **Oh,just one shoutout though:**

 **PennyLover:** **Eres muy bienvenido :) I've got a bit of Spanish blood in me too!**

* * *

 **Penny**

They say reality can hit you right in the face. They say that sometimes,this is a cruel world. They say love can happen twice. Well guess what? My life was about to get even more complicated the moment I saw him in the crowds of students,talking animatedly with Rachel Elizabeth Dare,our former Student president. Then he turned and looked at me,and I was dead.

I remembered those eyes,the very ones which I had found myself gazing longingly into,daydreaming endlessly. He still looked the same,and even his black hair was as messy as always. He gave me his playful smile,and my throat constricted. I couldn't see anything else except him at the moment. The exact smile which Sadie had fallen for.

"You never told me-"

"I-I never knew." I choked,my eyes burning for no reason. Suddenly I remembered his text;

 _Anyways,I've got a surprise for u on Wednesday,keep ur chin up.'_

Today,is Wednesday. I couldn't think,my mind was blank. I forced myself to blink and turned to Apollo. He was staring at me,worried,shocked and I think a trace of hurt etched on his face. I stared at him,at loss for what to say.

"Apollo,I-" I stopped,because I saw him walking this way. Apollo noticed this.

"I'll come back later." He said,giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Apollo-"

But he disappeared within seconds,leaving me in more confusion and pain than before. My tongue was tied up in knots,and for the hundredth time,I felt like crying for no apparent reason.

"Well,I see that my French Toast has grown." He said,grinning. I was at loss for what to say. What do you say to your childhood best friend who you've fallen in love with,but to him you're just a friend?

"And I see this is the surprise I've been expecting." I said,trying to put on a brave smile. I bit my tongue hard to prevent myself from tears surfacing in my eyes. What was wrong with me?

"But..how..how are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"Well,that was your father's idea. He thought it'd be nice to send an old friend. Besides,it's break back in France. I've got a close family friend here,and I'm staying with her. Oh,and I'm helping out for the Homecoming dance." He finished with a smile. For some reason,mine wouldn't work.

"Woah..that's..unexpected..." I chuckled nervously. He brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

"I know it. I'll catch up later ma chére." He quickly took my hand and kissed it gently,and with a final glance and walked off. I stared at his back until he was gone. This was not going to be good.

 **Apollo**

This can _not_ be happening. One day,right after I kiss her,BOOM,a new obstacle! I was so lost in thought I couldn't even hear what Jason was telling me.

"Dude!"

"What?" I asked,snapping out of my daze. "Oh,sorry Jace. You were saying?"

"You're acting weird...anything wrong?" He asked in a low voice. I was tempted to tell him everything,but I bit my tongue. I just shrugged.

"Nah..its just...not in the mood for Homecoming." I muttered.

"Because you can't go with Penny and going with Daphne instead?"

"Yeah."

He patted my shoulder "It's alright dude,anything can happen."

Jason Grace,if only you knew.

.

I walked to the coffee shop fast,wanting to tell Will everything. I didn't feel like facing Penny at the moment. I didn't know if I was angry,or just betrayed. And no,it wasn't her fault that her childhood crush had come right before the dance,but I was just looking for someone to blame. I pushed the door open,and I stopped in my tracks. Penny was leaning on the counter ,and when she saw me,she stood straight. So much for ignoring her.

"Uh..hey." I said with a light smile. Will took one look at both of us and disappeared into the staff room. Thanks bro.

"Hi.." She said,looking a bit uncomfortable. I slung my bag onto one of the chairs and slowly walked closer to the counter,feeling more awkward then ever. I just didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know Anubis was coming." She said at once,desperately. I looked up to see her looking at me with a plead in her eyes. As much as I wanted to be angry,I just couldn't.

"It's not your fault Penny." I said softly. She was about to reply,but just turned away,making me feel worse than before. It was as if she was scared of me. The way she told me that Anubis coming wasn't her fault,she was scared that I'd do something to her. Dylan's made such an impression on her I don't know how I'll ever prove to her that I'm not Dylan.

"I-I have to go. Bye." She said hastily,then turned around,her hair flying behind her. I grabbed her wrist. She turned around,my thoughts correct. There was nothing but fright written on her face.

"Penny-"

She pulled her wrist out of my grasp and strided out,the bells ringing as she left. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair longingly. Why was everything getting more and more complicated everyday?! I heard a door creak,and turned around to see Will peeking out of the staff room carefully. When he saw me,he frowned and walked out "Where's Penny?"

"A lot has happened." I said,ignoring him completely,and I quickly narrated the story. As I told him about Anubis,he snorted.

"Bro,you've got your space. Anubis is all the way in France."

When I came to the part where we kissed,his eyes widened and he pumped his fist through the air.

"Yes! My ship is up and a-sailing!"

"But there's a problem," I told him impatiently "Really bad news. It's Anubis."

Will grinned "How is that a problem? That's not bad news!"

"He's here Will. In Manhatten,at Goode. And don't ask me how!" I snapped. Will's mouth remained open for five seconds.

"That _is_ bad news." Will muttered,his shoulders going slack. I groaned and slouched on the counter.

"Why does this have to happen?!" I groaned. "Right when we finally kiss,her childhood lover moves in!"

"And on top of this,you _still_ have to ask her out. Anyways,what did she say when you arrived like,five minutes ago?"

"Before I could say anything,she was immediately like,it wasn't her fault Anubis is here,and then I told her that I believed her. And,she just walked out!" I exclaimed,throwing my hands in the air. Will pursed his lips.

"Maybe it's just the impact of Dylan?" He suggested "that dude shook her up pretty badly."

"That's what I thought. But now what do we do?"

"Well,when in doubt,ask the sister."

 **Penny**

"Penny? Penny!"

"Wha-" I snapped out of my thoughts,looking around frantically,only to see Thalia regarding me with her devil eyes that made me wince.

"Uh sorry...you were saying?"

"I was saying,that since Dylan might not make it to the dance,you might be able to go with Solace!"

"Thalia,how many times should I tell you,that we've never even spoken before,and that I don't like him in that way?" I rolled my eyes,trying hard to look to guilty as I simply looked at the endless racks of shoes.

"Now why exactly are we looking for shoes?"

"Hey,this is Homecoming were talking about! No more of the nerdy and outcasts of us! Well,just for one night." Piper shrugged.

"Like Cinderella." I muttered. Thalia sighed sharply and dropped the ankle boots she was examining. She crossed her arms firmly,glaring at me.

"Alright girlfriend,spill."

"W-What?"

"Since when do _you_ ever talk about Cinderella? You hate those type of fairytales!" She said,exasperated. I blinked.

"I-I just mentioned it..it's nothing wrong.."

"Penny,we know something's up." Annabeth said,frowning at me "you're not acting like yourself lately."

"Guys,I'm fine," I lied,rolling my eyes again "Now,let's find some shoes,alright?"

Annabeth glared at me suspiciously,and I tried to look innocent and insulted. "What?"

"Penny,we finished shopping for shoes just ten minutes ago,and now we're paying." Piper face palmed. I swallowed. I was looking guiltier and guiltier.

"Uh..right! My bad." I said hastily. I glanced at Annabeth,who was looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked,trying to look innocent and insulted.

"Nothing." Annabeth said,turning away at once. I felt horrible for lying to my best friends. True,the amount of stuff I was keeping inside was close to exploding point,but I couldn't show signs of weakness. As we payed and stepped out,I was lost in thoughts. What have I gotten myself into?

"So...how about we head over for some donuts?" Thalia asked,rubbing her hands with anticipation. I shrugged,eager to leave and go home as soon as possible.

"Meh,I'm not hungry."

" _Not hungry_?!" Piper exclaimed,apparently shocked "Who are you,and what've you done to Penny Jackson?"

"Nothing. I mean,I'm Penny Jackson. Look guys,I'm just..tired and stuff. It's been a long day."

"Says the girl who's free of her creepy boyfriend for a few days,ignored her friends and skipped lunch." Thalia grumbled.

"I skipped lunch?" I asked,bewildered. Annabeth sighed calmly and put her head in her hand.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Frenchie?" Piper asked,raising her eyebrow "I think we need to see a shrink."

"I'm fine!" I yelled,startling all of them. "I-sorry. I'm okay guys. Now,let's-"

"Penny!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and mentally cursed. Daphne Rose came striding over,giving me her innocent smile.

"Hey guys! Shopping for dresses?" She asked us all.

"Already done that." Piper answered shortly. Daphne smiled.

"Oh,cool! Hey umm...this may sound weird,but can I borrow Penny for a second? Thanks!" She chirped,taking me by the arm and strolling me a good few meters away. I glared at her.

"Look,if it's about Apollo,you can have him,okay? You win. I'll stay out of your way-"

"Penny,listen to me." She looked dead serious,and also a bit nervous. She carefully checked if anyone was listening and took out her phone. The other day,I caught Apollo and Will speaking,and this is what I've got."

She tapped the screen and I heard the muffled voice of Will.

" _As I was saying,you better watch out because Penny might come lashing out on you about going to the dance with her."_

 _"Yeah,I know. Honestly,she cries and says stuff that Dylan treats her horribly,but she's the one that forced Dylan into giving her stuff."_

 _"So...you sure you want to go with Penny?"_ Will asked in an uncertain voice.

 _"Do you think it's best if I go with Daphne?"_ Apollo asked cautiously.

 _"Well...don't hate me for this,but honestly-"_

She tapped the phone again and put it in her pocket.

"I had to stop recording because they saw me." She explained patiently "But-Penny?"

I put a hand on my mouth,my vision blurred by the thick tears in my eyes. My heart was already bruised,torn,ripped,thrown,stomped on,cut open and finally stitched messily back together,but now it suddenly was shattering into tiny pieces. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. First Anubis,then Dylan,then Apollo. What have I ever done to deserve this? Why was this happening? I had trusted,befriended and fallen in love with all three of the boys,but this one hurt me the most,more than Anubis. Why? I had trusted him,and he betrayed me.

"Penny,I..I didn't want you to know about this," she said cautiously "but..I couldn't let you be hurt without any precautions. I thought it was best to know about them now...I-I'm really sorry. I actually did believe he liked you-"

' _And so did I._ ' I thought,tears racing down my cheeks fast. My mind was blank and I could move. I was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry Penny," she said in a low voice "I really am."

I sobbed,stuffing my fist against my lips,and without another word,and turned around and ran away from the girls (Annabeth,Piper and Thalia were all calling after me) wishing that I was never born


	14. More betrayal

**So,I'm sure you all must seriously hate me now *dodges knife* anyways,shout outs in next chapter,so don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Penny**

I wanted to sulk and hide from the rest of the world,mostly from Apollo. I was sitting on my bed with my eyes sore,hair a rat's nest,and my thoughts. Oh,and my phone was in my hand,but I was ignoring the girls messages and Apollo's. And an anonymous message had come to. It was a copy of the recording that Daphne had shown me.

Thats right Daphne,just never let me forget,okay?

I didn't want to believe that Apollo really didn't say all that stuff,but I kept thinking that it was the best if I let him go for good,just like I had before. But how could he? How? Why would he say all that stuff?

My eyelids were already drooping,and my body felt tired and sore,even though it was only eight in the evening,and I didn't even eat. My phone kept vibrating like it had a seizure,so irritated,I checked it to realise that it was Apollo.

' _Penny,plse I need to talk to u. Please.'_

I sighed ' _forget it Apollo,it's over.'_

 _'what?'_

I copied the voice message Daphne sent me and forwarded it to Apollo ' _yeah,and all those bruises on my neck was just something I asked from Dylan.'_

 _'What? What r u talking about?'_

 _'Listen to the audio. Bye.'_

I put down my phone and laid flat on my pillow. I stayed awake for a long time,but my mind was empty. I just couldn't think. What lesson were the Fates trying to teach me? I trusted people to easily. I should be independent,all alone. And who knows,the less I fight with Dylan,the more he might be nice to me.

And you must be thinking,hey,so you're gunna leave Apollo? My answer,yes.

 **Apollo**

"That little skank!" Will shrieked,punching his fist furiously in the air "she cut short what we were saying-"

"Will,I know. Now shut up while I think."

"She's not gunna forgive you on this Apollo," Artemis said firmly "believe me,once a girl is betrayed,there's only two percent that she's forgive you. Well,in most cases."

I pulled at my hair,furious. How was I going to explain that Daphne had purposely left her phone behind,and recorded me and Will talking about whom I was taking to the Homecoming,then cut parts of it making it sound like we hated Penny? She'll never believe me.

"I never liked Daphne,but I can't believe she did this." Will muttered,dazed.

"So...any ideas on how I'm gunna get her back?" I asked hopefully. Artemis and Will looked away,not interested. I sighed,dejected.

"Thought so."

Artemis got up from my bed and sighed "Try and tell her over text. I don't think telling her in person is a good idea. Tell her the truth and then leave it. If she doesn't reply...well,we'll see about that later."

Artemis gave us one last look before sweeping out of my room. Will collapsed on my bed.

"I don't think coffee is gunna help on this one." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit,Sherlock."

 **Thursday**

To make things worse? Rumours say that Dylan will be back by tomorrow. Oh,and of course,Anubis Black has now become the centre of attention of all the girls,and once they found out that he was,well,how do I say it,in contact with Penny,they were berserk.

"Dude! I caught Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll making out in the janitor's closet!" Leo said excitedly.

"Since when were you interested in all of this romance?" Percy asked,raising an eyebrow. Leo shrugged,doing his normal jiggly hyper dance.

"Well,love is in the air Puccy!"

"Dude,don't call me Puccy."

But Leo was right about one thing; Love _was_ in the air. Girls were becoming more hyper than Leo,or Will,(which was saying something) couples were busy making out all over the place,candy grams were being exchanged,but I wasn't in the mood. I could only think about Penny. I was secretly scanning the place,when suddenly I saw her.

Do you know that feeling when you reject something,but it looks even more and more tempting? Like you say you don't want something to eat,but when you look at the food,it looks more better than usual? Yeah,that's how it was at the moment. Me and Penny are not exactly talking,but suddenly she looks more...tempting than before. When you have something you've always wanted,but then it's suddenly taken away. That's how it felt. For a brief moment,I could feel electric sparks fly as our eyes met,but she turned away at once,talking to Piper. I hid my disappointment.

"-Well,I don't think I'll be going. Way to boring." Nico yawned.

"Aww,don't be like that Neeks! There's a cue of girls out there! Maybe it's that hot emo chick Thalia Grace-"

"No." Nico said firmly "Dude,shut up."

"Yeah,well-"

"Guys,shut up already. You guys are giving me a headache. Oh and Apollo,heads up,Daphne's coming."

I didn't turn around; anger was boiling in my throat. It was because of _her_ Penny now thought I hated her. I turned around just in time to see her walk towards me. "Hey boys! Ready for Homecoming?" She asked,giving her pearly white smile to us all. But I saw the real Daphne behind it all. I just did.

"Uh...yeah,we're good." Percy said,scratching his head and looking at us all.

"Cool! So,I'll just be going,just wanted to say hi." She said happily,and suddenly turned towards me,a gleam in her eyes. And in a sudden movement,she stood on her toes and kissed me.

My eyes went wide open,and I was paralyzed,but not like the kind when I was kissing Penny,but...I don't know,it felt different. I was shocked,and didn't know what to do,except stare at her closed eyes,my arms limp against my sides. When she pulled back,she whispered in my ear;

"I'll see you on Saturday night."

With one last smile,she walked off. I stood in my exact place,still in shock,apparently,so were the guys.

"Well!" Percy laughed,clapping me on the shoulder "that went well!"

"Ooh,Apollo just got himself a date to the dance!" Leo whistled. Nico was smiling faintly,but Jason was looking at me in a strange way,and then turned to look somewhere else. Out of the corner of my eyes,I could see a few people looking,but Artemis and Will were staring,their expressions,horrified. And suddenly,my heart stopped.

 _Penny_

I looked up just in time to see Penny run out of sight,the girls following her ankles.

 **Penny**

It was just like last time. The time I had caught Anubis and Sadie kissing,the day I was about to tell him my feelings. Except this time,I wasn't going to tell Apollo how I felt about him. But this was exactly Deja Vu for me. It always has been.

The very idea,thought and vision in my eyes,imagining Anubis's and Sadie's own marriage was enough to make me feel so lower I could never rise again. But now it was happening all over again. I couldn't hold it. I just couldn't. He hurt me,saying that I was a drama queen,and now,he kisses Daphne?

 _It's his life,not yours Penny. He's nothing to you._

but he was something to me before. He was my friend,and the guy I fell for. I felt emotion overwhelm me,and soon I was running away,through the noodle of students.

"Penny! Penny stop!" I heard Piper yell behind me,but I didn't care. I burst into the girls bathroom,and ran into one of the stalls,locking it tight. Then I sat on the toilet seat and began to cry. I couldn't understand my emotions.

"Penny? Penny,we know you're in there." I heard Annabeth say,and she pounded her fist against the stall door.

"L-Leave me al-l-lone." I stammered,my lip quivering.

"Penny," Piper said gently "we care about you. Now don't just cry in there with only toilet paper,we're your shoulders to cry on!"

"Yeah girlfriend,so cry yourself a river,build a bridge and get over it!" Thalia said smartly. **(Dork Diaries reference lol)**

"Guys...please. I just wanna be alone." I sniffed.

"Yeah right! Next,you'll be listening to Adele songs and reading tumblr quotes." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Penny,just come out,please? We'll even bunk class!"

"We-we will? Of course we will!" Annabeth said hastily. Annabeth has never been absent,or has bunked class. The fact that she was willing to make some sacrificed gave me courage,so I got up and unlocked the door,and flung myself into Piper's arms. I have to say,crying on someone's shoulder was better than crying alone,over your phone,with Cheetos in my hair. I felt Piper patting my back,and I just kept crying. I didn't care about hiding everything,these guys were my best friends,and I know that they'd never betray me.

"Th-thanks guys." I stammered,wiping my face "You're the best."

"Hun,we know that. Now tell us what're we gunna do with Daphne. Should we kidnap her,put her in a sack and throw her in the sea? Or murder her like,right now?"

"Wait,what? How-Who ever said it was about Daphne..."

"Penny,don't insult our intelligence," Annabeth said,crossing her arms "We saw the look on your face when she kissed Apollo. Now tell us everything,and yes,I'm willing to bunk class just to know."

Real friendship,is really hard to find. These guys were like my sisters,and I was tired of hiding everything from them,and lying to their faces. So I slowly started narrating everything,from my life in Paris. I started telling them about how I was ambushed and abused,and how I was homeschooled. I told them how I fell in love with Anubis,only to see him fall for Sadie. I told them everything about me and Percy,and the way Dylan treated me in the start,making me fall in love with him. I told them about all the times where Dylan hurt me,and the day when Apollo saved me from him. How he walked me home,held me tight. How we both bonded,and how we both kissed last night. I told them about Daphne's threat to me. I've never told this much to anyone.

"Dude,you're gunna make me cry." Thalia said,fanning her eyes furiously. I was crying the entire time I explained. Now that I had let it out,I felt more calm,more relaxed. I didn't have to hide it. Sometimes you need to share your emotions.

"Well,our Frenchie is more tougher than I thought." Piper said,giving me a hug. Soon,it all turned into a group hug,all of them hugging me tightly. I wanted to cry again,but happily. I had the best friends in the world.

"But Penny,you should've told us all of this earlier," Annabeth said,frowning "We could've _helped_ you."

"I'm sorry guys,but I'll make it up to you. Promise." I said,wiping my face and smiling. Thalia whooped and slapped me on the back.

"That's ma girl! How 'bout Starbucks?"

I burst out laughing "Yeah sure,but right now,I'm about to make history,in history. Get it? History in history?"

"Aaaaand she's back." Annabeth groaned. We all laughed,and as we grouped out,I realised something. I shouldn't hide from the world. If Apollo replaced me? Fine. I don't care.

.

"Whoo Hoo! Starbucks,here I come!" Thalia cheered,getting in shot gun. Annabeth got in the back,but suddenly I heard someone behind me;

"Penny?"

I turned around,looking at Apollo. His eyes were pleading with me. I wanted to talk to him,believe that he liked me,but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I was perfectly fine on my own...I think.

"Oh no you don't." Thalia warned,getting out of shot gun seat at once and stepping up,crossing her arms "you've already done enough damage Solace,teasing with my girl here,so you can kiss her ass goodbye!"

"But-Penny,I need to speak to you. Please." He begged,taking my hand. My nerves went upright,but Thalia stood in front of me.

"Nuh uh mister! Imma going to Starbucks and giving my Frenchie a good cup of joe,and you will not ruin it! So enjoy squeezing Daphne's huge butt and tasting her lipstick,but we're done! Come on Penny!" She said,grabbing my wrist and opening the back door,throwing me inside. Then she marched into her shot gun seat,slamming the door behind her.

"Hit it Pipes." She ordered. As the car wheels squeezed and we roved front,I looked back just in time to see Apollo staring at me sadly,his hands in his pockets. I turned away,feeling hurt,so I just put my head on Annabeth's shoulder. "It's about time boys get put in their places!" Thalia said angrily "most of the time,they're just breaking hearts!"

To tell the truth,Apollo was _saving_ my heart when Dylan was breaking it into pieces. But he broke it again. Ugh,I hate being emotional. So many thoughts...I couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz,and I took it out. A message from Apollo.

' _Penny please,just give me a chance. Please,I need to talk to u.'_

Annabeth hadn't noticed,so I quickly texted him back.

' _its not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't even walked with u the day u saved me from Dylan. But it doesn't matter,bcuz he'll be back. Just forget anything happened. Please.'_

' _Penny I'm not forgetting anything.'_

 _'I'm sorry. i really did like you,I really did.'_

 _'do you mean that now you don't?'_

I didn't reply at once.

 _'Penny,pls.'_

 _'look,just call me at night okay? I need to go.'_

I put down my phone and closed my eyes. The ride was dead silent,which made it feel kind of eerie and stuff.

"Penny," Piper said softly,breaking the silence "Look,I know we're taking you out to forget everything,but I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I asked,before Thalia could start shouting.

"Do you..love Apollo?"

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I didn't know what to say. The bitter truth? I'm actually not sure.

"I-I don't know." I muttered,playing with my fingers "he means a lot to me..."

No one spoke after that. Ten minutes later,I felt the the car slowing down,and parking.

"You guys stay here," Thalia said,stepping out of the car "I'll buy a takeout and be right back."

"Um..I thought I was-"

She put out a hand to stop me. "Girlfriend,I may be heartless and emotionless,but I'm not stupid enough to believe that you actually have money at the point." When I didn't reply,she smirked. "My thoughts exactly. Be right back!" She chirped,and jogged out of distance towards 'STARBUCKS'. Piper unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed,while Annabeth hugged me tight.

"Well,today was pretty eventful." She murmured,looking over at us. I gave her a lopsided smile.

"You could say that again."

 **Apollo**

I had just seen the girls walk out,so I knew they were about to leave. Whether her friends were around her or not,I needed to talk to her. I just had to. As I shut my locker,I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me. You're Apollo Solace,right?"

I turned around. Anubis Black was standing behind me,a black bag slung on his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. I folded my arms.

"Yeah,why?"

"Friend of Penny's?"

"Um...I think so?" I shrugged,hopeless. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You _think_ so?"

"Yeah well,last night..we kind of got into an argument. It was my fault though." I said mostly. He pursed his lips.

"Well,that's weird. She really likes you dude."

"I-what?"

"Yesterday after school,we both kind of hung out,you know,recapping our lives," he shrugged "anyways,she mentioned you. She really likes you a lot."

"I-what?" I repeated stupidly.

"Yeah,though she seemed kind of down. Anyways,I sort of teased her,and she went crazy and told me not to mention any of this to you,but she's crazy over you. I say go for it."

Damn,her ex-crush walking up to me and saying that Penny likes me? I should've been grateful to him,thanking him,but instead,I scowled. "Man,what is your _problem_?"

"What?" He asked,bewildered.

"Dude,do you know who she was in love with at first? Do you know who she spent day,weeks,years dreaming out? And most of all,do you know who broke her,and ripped her heart in half?" I demanded. He hung his head low and sighed.

"It's me." He muttered.

* * *

 **So technically,Anubis knew about what he had done to our 'Frenchie'. So the next chapter will be pretty...eventful.**

 **P.S. To all you guys who didn't exactly understand the part where Daphne recorded what Apollo and Will were saying,read Chapter 8. If you STILL don't understand...read it again Sherlock.**

 **2P.S: I might be able to update on Wednesday,because on Tuesday my exams finish,and there's a holiday.**

 **3P.S: Read my story,Girl's Night. Give u a smile 🙂**

 **REVIEW**!


	15. You're all I need

**Heyy...so once again..not sure I can do shout outs because I know for a fact that you guys want to kill me for burning the Penollo ship...**

 **Anyways,REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

" _What_?"

"I know that she liked me," he admitted,looking at his feet shamefully "but I never held anything against her for that. I knew it was natural-"

I could hardly hear anything that he was saying. Anger was boiling inside of me for some reason,and I don't know why. Well actually,I do know why. He knew he was breaking Penny's heart again and again,but he didn't do anything about it. He probably sensed my anger.

"I never wanted to hurt her-" he said hastily.

"Yeah,but you did. Badly." I spat "You don't even know what she's gone through-"

"I do," he said quietly "The truth? Her dad sent me here,just to check up on her. He knew that she trusted me a lot-"

"But-"

"That's why I'm coming to you," he said,his eyes pleading with mine in a non-verbal kind of way "I admit I did like her when we were young,but after I met Sadie everything changed. I felt bad that I had broken Penny's heart,and I don't want her to be sad. I want you to take care of her for me."

I blinked,my anger slightly evaporating. This guy was utterly confusing. "Yeah well,apparently I can't do that,because I hurt her too."

"I'll talk to her," he said,his tone firm "look,I know she likes you. But now,you've got a girl to catch." He chin pointed to my left,and I turned to see four girls walking in the distance to a car. I looked back at him,to see him smiling lightly. I nodded and immediately jogged up to them.

Whoo Hoo! Starbucks,here I come!" Thalia cheered,getting in shot gun. Annabeth got in,with Penny following her. None of them noticed that I had walked up behind them.

"Penny?" I asked. She spun around at once,her eyes bloodshot like she had been crying. I felt the weight of my guilty crush upon me even more. She looked like she wanted to say something,but bit her lip. Before I could open my mouth,Thalia jumped out of the car.

"Oh no you don't." Thalia warned,getting out of shot gun seat at once and stepping up,crossing her arms. Her eyes look like a leapord's,about to hit me down "you've already done enough damage Solace,with my girl here,so you can kiss her ass goodbye!"

"But-Penny,I need to speak to you. Please." I begged,taking her hand. She gasped lightly,but Thalia pushed my arm away.

"Nuh uh mister! Imma going to Starbucks and giving my Frenchie a good cup of joe,and you will not ruin it! So enjoy squeezing Daphne's huge butt and tasting her lipstick,but we're done! Come on Penny!" She said,grabbing her wrist,opening the back door,throwing Penny inside. Then she marched haughtily into her shot gun seat,slamming the door behind her.

"Hit it Pipes." She ordered. As the car wheels squeezed and we roved front,I continued to stare sadly at Penny,who looked back at me. As the car roved away,I still believed that there was a chance. I still believed that things could get better. Sighing,I took out my phone and typed;

' _Penny please,just give me a chance. Please,I need to talk to u.'_

I prayed that she would reply,and sure enough,she was typing.

' _its not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't even walked with u the day u saved me from Dylan. But it doesn't matter,bcuz he'll be back. Just forget anything happened. Please.'_

I felt miserable all of a sudden. ' _Penny I'm not forgetting anything.'_

 _'I'm sorry. I really did like you,I really did.'_

 _'do u mean that now you don't?'_

She didn't reply at once. I started getting desperate.

' _Penny,pls.'_

 _'look,just call me at night okay? I need to go.'_

Sighing,I stuffed my phone in my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair,frustrated. Yeah,things were looking up. But I was going to call her,and hopefully she'd understand.

 **Penny**

"Come _oon_ Frenchie,cheer up!"

The corner of my lip twitched into a sarcastic smile then went down again. Thalia huffed,ruffling her messy hair. Piper wrapped an arm around me supportively. "Give her a break Thals,she's just gone through a lot." She said softly,squeezing me. I grateful to all these guys,but honestly,I just wanted to go home and sleep. That always calmed me down.

"It's fine guys," I admitted "I just..wanna go home."

"You got it Frenchie." Thalia winked from her seat,then looked at Piper expectingly,glaring at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? A booty call from Jason?"

"Haha." Piper said sarcastically,but got out of the back and into the front seat. I rested my head on Annabeth's shoulder,feeling drowsy and tired. I had to control myself from drooling,since Annabeth always points that out. It was probably because of my drowsiness,because soon I felt the car stop.

"You want us to walk you?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and rubbed my eyes,getting out.

"Nah,I'm fine. But thanks you guys."

"Call if you wanna vent." Thalia grinned,winking. As I watched the car speed off,I turned around,feeling lighter. At least I'll get the truth out from Apollo,one way or another. As much as I felt betrayed by him,I wanted to hear his voice. I guess that's the power of love. You find it hard to get anger on your partner. Sighing,I walked up to the building.

"Hi mum." I said plainly,kissing her on the cheek. My mom smiled at me and ruffled my hair,but then she frowned.

"Sweetie,are you okay?"

I frowned "Course I am,why?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh..I've just had a long day." I said rubbing my eyes for the effect. Ugh,I hated lying to my mom too. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Well,dinner will be ready in ten minutes,so you can rest up."

"Thanks mum." I grinned,then casually walked to my room,ignoring Percy,who was staring at me. I hesitated for a split second and then closed the door. There's no way I can let Percy find out about this phone call and eavesdrop again.

I dialled his number and put the phone to my ear,breathing out heavily. Within seconds,he picked up.

' _Penny_?' He asked. I took another deep breath.

"Just explain. Please." I said plainly,a hint of desperation in my voice.

 **Apollo**

"I'm sorry Penny,but that's the truth." I finished. For a few seconds she was silent,until I heard her take a rattled breath.

 _'So let me get this straight. Daphne put her phone there on record,you were forced to say all those horrible stuff about me?'_

"Yeah."

She didn't reply.

"Penny,I would never say such horrible stuff about you like that."

 _'I know_ ,' she said softly ' _when I heard the audio,I just didn't believe it,but it started to sink in. But a tiny part of me-it wanted to believe you never said all of that.'_

"I'm sorry-"

 _'No,I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to speak to me_.'

"You never knew Penny. It wasn't your fault. I'll deal with Daphne...somehow."

' _No_ ,' she said,which startled me ' _the last thing I need are more slip ups. Just-just act like nothing's happened,okay?'_

"I yeah-okay." I said dejectingly. Was she hinting that I should go to Homecoming with Daphne instead of Penny? That'd be a nightmare for sure.

' _But...I never knew Daphne was like this.'_

"Join the club,though Artemis and Will never liked her."

' _So technically,you're saying that Artemis and Will are smarter than you,right?'_

"Hey!" I protested. She started laughing,and I couldn't help but do the same. Just making her laugh was like the biggest gift I could ever give,or receive. After we stopped laughing,I hesitated.

"Okay,actually that's kind of true."

She burst out laughing ' _Would you ever admit that to their faces?'_

"What the heck,no. I may be a bit stupid,but not _that_ stupid."

She giggled ' _That,I agree. Anyways,mom's calling,so..I'll talk later_?'

'Obviously. And Penny?"

' _Yeah_?'

'I-" I didn't know how I was going to explain how I felt,and I didn't know how I was going to tell her about my conversation with Anubis. Oh,and I didn't know how I was going to ask her to the dance "-nothing. Good night."

'G'night.'

I hung up,feeling the heavy weight on my shoulders being lifted off. At least we both were okay. But how am I supposed to explain the fact that I talked to Anubis,and wanted to ask her out. And on top of that,tomorrow's Friday. Only one more day before Homecoming. Man,this week was pretty eventful.

"Apollo?" I heard someone's voice call,my mom's head sticking in my room. I smiled wearily at her.

"Yeah mom?"

"I-" she sighed sadly,stepping in "I have a business opportunity honey,and I'll be leaving soon."

My eyes widened. Ever since dad left,mom has been trying like crazy to get a good job. Occasionally she gets them,but they're temporary,which is why Will started a part time job at the cafe too. A business opportunity meant real business,but I knew what my mom was thinking.

"Mom,we'll be fine." I said with a convincing smile. I walked up to her and hugged her. She held me tightly.

"You'll be safe,won't you?" She asked,quickly pulling back and moping her eyes with a scarf. I smiled.

"Mom,I'll be fine. I promise."

She stroked her thumb on my cheek,the way she always did when I was smaller "I-all right." She put a string of keys in my hand "Be safe,okay honey?"

 **Friday**

 **Penny**

"That Daphne is a bloody little bi-"

"Language Thalia!" Piper scolded.

"Hey,I call it how I like it."

As soon as I told them everything what Apollo told me last night,Thalia was going through her top hundred bad words to call Daphne Rose,while Annabeth and Piper were calming her down?

And me? I was totally going with every nickname she gave Rose.

"Anyways!" Piper said cheerfully,ignoring Thalia and turning towards me "forgave Solace huh? He might ask you out to the Homecoming-"

"Don't get my hopes high McLean." I muttered.

"Oooooh,Penny Jackson loves Apollo Solace!" Thalia cooed at me. I gagged and punched her stomach.

"Yeah,just say it to the world,will you?" I hissed. Thalia shrugged.

"Okay. HEY EVERYBODY! PENNY JACKSON LOVES APO-"

"Shut up Shut up Shut up!" I hissed at her,taking my bag and flinging it repeatedly in her face,but she was to busy laughing to care. Piper laughed.

"Yeah well,it's either you or nobody Frenchie." Piper said wisely "it's clear he really likes you."

I shrugged,trying to control myself from smiling "Yeah well-"

"Ladies!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around,my happiness contracting at once. Dylan Venti was standing there,looking as good as new. Without any hesitation,he grabbed my neck and kissed me furiously. Ugh,he tasted like medicine. I pushed him backwards,frowning.

"Stop."

"Or you'll do what? Go crying to the police station again?" He taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Come on girls." I said,walking past him,but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"If you don't want your little fuckboy Solace in an accident like mine,or maybe much worse,you better play along baby."

My eyes narrowed "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

I bit my lip,anger shaking through my body. I pushed him aside,scowling. But he was smirking. He knew that he'd won. He always did. Without another word,I turned around,the girls behind me,who hadn't heard a word. "Great,so he's back." I muttered. "Man,I had totally forgotten about him!"

"So now Apollo,Anubis and Dylan all in the same place." Thalia said,looking around as if expecting one of them to pop up "this is a good day of lovers."

"That has to be sarcasm." I grumbled.

 **Apollo**

"Finally,you used your pea sized brain and told her the truth before things could get out of hand!" Artemis exclaimed,throwing her hands up in the air. Will started cracking up,and I crossed my arms.

"Hey! My brain is _not_ pea sized!"

"Nice joke." Will snorted "Anyways,this is the deadline for asking her out."

"But Dylan's back!"

"Tsk Tsk Big brother. Don't you want to kiss her?"

"I already did." I muttered.

"Yeah,but that didn't make things official,didn't it?"

"Well,no."

"Exactly! You need to ask her out fast!"

"Yeah,I heard you the first time." I said,rolling my eyes. "And besides,how come I don't get to ask about your dates to the dance?"

Will shrugged "I told you,I'm not interested in girls that much. And besides,that reminds me,I'm heading over to Austin's house after school. Won't be back until...tomorrow morning I guess?"

"And I'll be working overnight at the hospital. And I hate boys,including you guys." Artemis said plainly.

"Ouch." Me and Will muttered in unison. I recovered fast though.

"Guys,I'm not sure if Penny's ready for this,okay?"

"What do you mean,not ready?" Artemis asked,her eyes widening. I still haven't told them the truth about Penny,but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Guys,the reason why Penny moved here in the first place..she was abused one day after coming back from school."

"Say what?" Will asked,looking shocked.

"And when she was thirteen she was nearly ra-"

Artemis put her hand up,looking pained,why Will was looking at his feet. Neither of them said anything.

"Look," Will seemed as though he couldn't find the right words to speak "It's your decision,okay? Just-just ask her out if you want too."

I felt a little relieved,and also a bit sad too,but I shrugged,curling my lip "I'll think about it. Later guys." I walked away,feeling a little low. One way or another it would all be over by tomorrow night. Maybe I should like,pretend to be sick or something.

.

It was settled. I'm not asking her out,and yes,I admit that I'm a wimp. But the damage is done. Penny and Dylan were in a major wrestling match with their tongues,and besides,I can never have her. It's impossible. I was just walking down the steps from school,when I heard someone call;

"Apollo!"

I turned around,only to see that it was Daphne Rose. Anger was boiling inside of me,but I kept my cool. "Oh,hi Daphne."

She walked up (or down) to me breathlessly,then frowned "Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

 _Oh you know exactly what's wrong you snake_.

"What? Nah,I'm fine. It's just..." I faked a sigh "Me and Penny had a fight."

And yeah,I know me and Penny made up and stuff,but Daphne can't know that. Duh. "Oh! Is-is everything okay?" She asked,her eyes sad. I resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"Yeah-yeah it's fine. I don't know why,but she stopped talking to me. Blocked all my calls and messages and stuff." I blabbered,wondering about what she'd say next. You know that amusing and angry feeling you have when you know the truth but your friend just keeps lying to your face,unaware that you know everything? Yeah,that feeling was what I had at that moment.

She pursed her lips."I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?" She asked.

 _Yeah right,and blackmail her even more?_

"No,it's fine." I said plainly "Anyways,I'm going to Jason's,so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah,okay." She smiled,planting a kiss on my cheek before leaving. I needed to wash my face with a giant pack of sanitizer. And if you were wondering if I was really going to Jason's,are you really that stupid? Sighing,I shouldered my bag and walked off.

 **Penny**

"I'm not going to Homecoming."

"And why is that? Going after your own brother instead of your dads servants?"

 _SLAP_

I threw my hand on his cheek,and was about to turn and run when he caught my arm and squeezed his nails in my wrist. Pain engulfed me,and I started pushing him away. "Let go you creep!" I shouted. He smirked,digging his nails in my wrist. I prevented myself from screaming. He finally let go,and I examined my wrist gently,to see that there were deep cuts,and it was throbbing red.

"You won't escape me slut," he whispered "because I'm gunna give you a night that you won't forget."

I didn't want to be scared,but guess what? I was. I didn't know how to defend myself. I wasn't strong,brave or powerful. I was weak,cowardly and..just me. Angry tears surfaced,and I turned on the spot and started running as fast as I could. The wind hit me hard on the face,cooling my eyes down. I needed Apollo at that moment. I recognised his house a few paces away. Along the way,I bumped into someone,nearly knocking them down,but I didn't care. I continued to run,until I heard someone shout;

"Penny!"

I turned around,and I almost sobbed in relief. He was truly my gift from the Fates. Every time I needed him,he was there. I watched as he began running towards me,his blue eyes targeted on nothing but me. The world could've combusted as I threw my arms around his waist,burying my face into his chest. He held me tightly,gently smoothing my hair down.

"Apollo." I whispered,not sure if he could hear me. I let loose a strangled laugh in his arms,feeling relieved. He was my everything,and nothing else mattered to me. We could've been standing there for minutes,hours,days,the only sounds heard were the thumping of our hearts and the bustle of the city.

"Was it Dylan?" He finally asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He kissed my forehead,sending waves of warmth in my body.

"Want to come in?" He asked. I nodded,wiping my moist eyes,and he slowly lead me towards his house,and up the stairs. He took out a key from his pocket and soon he opened the door,leading me inside.

He gently closed the door behind me,and took both of our bags and put them on the floor. "I'll get you some water."

I nodded and sat on the couch. I couldn't think,feel or anything. I couldn't even blink. When will the torture and misery stop? When will it all stop? I heard footsteps,and he sat next to me,putting a glass of water in my shaking hands. I was reminded strongly of the first time we met,the first time he took me here. I carefully took a sip of water,letting it cool me down. I set it down on the table with shaky hands.

"Thanks." I muttered. He laced his fingers in my hands. I couldn't help but think that our hands fitted perfectly together,as if made for each other.

Would my life be like this forever? Would Dylan be doing this to me,even when we're all grown up? Would he even force me into marriage? Then my thoughts went to Daphne,and something clicked. I remembered the time when I saw Drew at the mall.

" _Wait,I've got an idea! Crop out the footage where he says he'll ask you out and show the remaining to Dylan!"_

Gods,how can I be so stupid? Daphne would definitely show the audio to Dylan. If I went to Homecoming with Apollo,Dylan would kill me. So much for my fairytale dream.

"Hey," she said,cutting through my thoughts "It's okay."

Dylan has a tracker on my phone. But I didn't care about the possibilities that he could come crashing through the house and rip my head off. I turned towards Apollo slowly, his lips curved into a comforting smile."Can I-can I sleep over?" I muttered. I didn't care about the fact that his mom could come,or Artemis and Will would walk in any second. He nodded.

"Of course. Come on." He pulled me up and we walked up the stairs together. I felt weak,and could hardly move. My legs were sore and eyes were still burning. He lead me to one of the bedrooms and made me sit down.

"I'll be in the next room,okay?" He asked softly. I nodded without looking at him. He brushed my hair aside and kissed my forehead a second time before leaving,closing the door behind him gently. As if on instinct,I took out my phone and thought for a moment. Not a good idea to stay at Thalia's,because Jason stays there...Annabeth's parents would probably tell my mom that I wasn't there...the safest excuse was that I was staying at Piper's house.

 _'Hey Pipes,tell my mom I'm staying over at ur house. I couldn't call bcuz my battery went out_.'

I waited for a few minutes,until I felt my phone vibrate.

' _Sure,but where r u?'_

 _'Tell u tomorrow. Bye.'_

I put down my phone,and my eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillows.

.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I wanted to roll back to sleep,but I was stuck in position. My wrists were tied together at the bedpost,and so were my feet. There was dictate plastered against my lips. It took me some time to register what was happening,and when it did,fear pounded through my veins.

 _It's happening again..._

I looked around frantically to see I was still in Artemis's bedroom. Then my eyes met a familiar face,and I screamed. Or at least,I tried too. My throat was stuck. He laughed cruelly.

"I see why Dylan wanted you," he purred "Just like the others."

I couldn't speak. He knelt down and slowly removed the duct ape,my skin burning brightly. I opened my mouth,but he put his lip to my mouth,his other hand running under my shirt.

"Shh,baby doll. I'm about to show you what happened to girls who can't keep their mouths shut."

My throat found freedom,and I started screaming as I watched Apollo smirk at me,looming closer.


	16. The Sleepover

**Duckah: Dude,I love your profile pic. And yes,this is all very confusing right? Join my other friends *cough* victims *cough***

 **LunaLovegood220022: :)**

* * *

 **Apollo**

I literally fell off my bed when I heard her scream. The first name that came to my mind;

"Penny" I whispered. I flung the door open and ran inside Artemis's room,only to see her sitting upright,her eyes wide and her chest heaving in shock. I strided towards her quickly and sat down next to her.

"Penny-"

"No!" She screamed,scooting away from me "No! G-Get away from me!"

"Penny!" I grabbed her arm,and she stopped shouting,but was breathing really hard. She gently moved back towards me and her eyes slowly moved towards mine. I gently wiped away the wetness from her eyes,and she flung herself right into my arms,while I held her tight.

"It was a nightmare Penny," I whispered in her ear "just a stupid nightmare." She was shaking violently,her skin cold with shock. I ran my fingers through her messy bed hair again and again,trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?"

She looked up at me,bags under her eyes. She may have sleepy eyes,messy hair,but she was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Everything." She whispered. I pressed her against my chest,putting my chin on her head. I held her in my arms,thinking of nothing but how to make her feel safe and better. We probably sat there for half an hour,because pretty soon she fell asleep in my arms. I sighed softly. I wasn't leaving her alone,so I gently carried her bridal style to my room. She was as light as a feather,her frame small,so it was easy. I gently put her on my bed and got in with her. On instinct,she moved closer to me,her eyes opening a little.

"Apollo?"

"Hmm?"

She suddenly kissed me,sending a million volts through my body. "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her,and pretty soon she fell asleep. I wanted to protect her from everyone and everything. But I just couldn't. I wish I could. Soon,the the lemony smell of her hair and the gentle breathing and heartbeat of Penny's put me to sleep.

.

 **Penny**

My eyes fluttered open,and it took me some time to realise that I was in Apollo's bed,but Apollo wasn't there.I could see it clearly because I wasn't in Artemis's room,and the pillows smelled like Apollo. I hugged them tightly,smiling. Everything that happened last night came crashing down on me. I've always had the nightmares since I was a kid,but they never popped up that much nowadays. I yawning,I got up and managed to walk down the stairs.

I started blushing madder than ever when I saw him walk out of the kitchen,holding a cup of coffee. If I wake up every day and see Apollo's face in the morning,I'd be in heaven.

"Slept okay?" He asked as I sat down.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay over." I said gratefully. He smiled.

"No problem."He replied. I pushed my hair away,looking in another direction. This was starting to get a bit awkward..."Today is _not_ gunna be a good day." I muttered.

"Homecoming?"

I nodded slowly "He got me this hideous dress that has a lot of cleavage,and costs about eight hundred dollars."

He whistled "Pricey."

I nodded again "I don't know why I fell for him in the first place. He-I guess you can say he deceived me."

"Hey," he sat down across from me "we'll get you out of the mess. I dunno,we'll like,purposely make you get chicken pox or something."

I smiled "Oh yeah? And what'll you be doing?"

"Taking care of you dummy."

"But,it's contagious! Dylan will easily see we're acting."

"I've gotten chicken pox when I was eight," he said,shrugging "so it doesn't harm me now."

I grinned."Nice one Sunboy."

"Uh...Sunboy?"

"Well,Solace practically means the Sun,and last time I recalled,you're a guy. So...presto! Your new nickname!"

He smirked "Nice one...Sunshine."

"Honestly,I prefer the night."

"I can't call you Nightshine,can't I?"

"Well..no."

"Then it's settled." He grinned. I poured like a toddler and he laughed. I couldn't help but grin too.

"Oh come on! I've never liked nicknames!" I protested.

"Well,I like your nickname Sunshine."

"Yeah,because it's the name _you_ gave me!"

"I know,it's cute seeing you frustrated. It makes your eyebrows scrunch up."

"I-but-" I started going bright red,and he laughed again,putting his hands up. Was Apollo Solace actually flirting with me?

"Okay okay!"

I broke into a relaxed smile,when a thought hit me; As much as I liked Apollo,there was no way we could get together. There were too many obstacles. Percy,Dylan,Daphne...I wondered if he too,had thoughts like this.

"So...want some coffee?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Yes. Yes I do."

 **Apollo**

"But Dylan-"

"I'll find a way out," she shrugged "If not...hope they don't take yearbook pics or something."

I bit my lip and nodded. She seemed to understand,because she tilted her head to the side and smiled lopsidedly. "I'll be fine Apollo. I can't always be leaning on your shoulder,right?"

"I know. I just..wish I could do something about this."

"Believe me,I've been telling that to myself for years." She smiled painfully. I've never felt this frustrated. I've never wanted to help someone this badly,not even to my own mom. "I'll see you later Sunboy." She grinned,before turning around and walking off. I was missing her already. Sighing,I walked back inside,to see my phone buzzing with messages;

Daphne: _You can pick me up at 5_ ❤️

I scowled and put my phone down. I needed an excuse to go to Homecoming and see Penny,but I shouldn't agree so hastily. Might not be the best idea. I checked my other messages;

Percy: _Dude,have u been getting any messages from Dylan?_

I frowned. ' _No,y?'_

Weird. Percy was getting messages from Dylan? Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Maybe..was Dylan telling Percy about me and Penny? Great,another problem on my hands. I went through my other messages.

Will: _U gunna ask her?_

I'll leave that for later. But I think I know what I'll type later. Hint? Starts with 'N',rhymes with 'Go'.

 **Penny**

"That thing is hideous!" Thalia screeched,dropping the dress on my bed and recoiling. I was nervously biting my nails,thinking about how I could escape today evening. But it was starting to prove impossible.

"This thing,should be a rag for cleaning." Thalia gagged. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Stop overreacting Thals. It's actually good,but the problem is..."

" _Way_ ,too much cleavage." Annabeth pointed out.

The dress was a sickening vomit olive green color which has one strap,and it came running down the body,hardly covering up the curves. There were two large slits at the sides of the waist,and a long leg line that hardly even covered my waist. I wouldn't even be caught _dead_ in this.

"Well,that's settled,you're _so_ not going to Homecoming." Piper said,staring at the dress like it had hypnotised her.

" _Thank_ you!"

"And we're not going either." Piper added.

"What?"

"Hey,if you're not going,we won't go either. We can crash out in my place,chill with Netflix or something." Piper suggested calmly. As much as that idea was tempting,I didn't want them to miss the dance because of me.

"Pipes,that's nice of you,but I'll be fine on my own. Jason and Percy shouldn't be stood up like that."

"They'll understand why you don't want to go."

"No,and Percy definitely won't. Now shut it,you guys are going to Homecoming. Thalia,I don't know if you have a date or not..."

"I don't,so I'll be watching Mean Girls with you too." Thalia grinned,giving me a light noogie.

"Fine,but if you need anything,we'll be on our way."

"So if there's no more toilet paper,should I just-"

"Oh shut up."

I grinned at Pipers exasperated face. Honestly,I like annoying people. It's funny seeing their reactions."So anyways,where were you last night?" Piper asked,a glint in her eye. I gulped. This was the one question I was hoping to avoid.

"Um...out?"

"Where?" The three chorused. I had three options.

1\. Cut to the chase

2\. Play with the cat

3\. Make an excuse.

I couldn't do number three because for once,I didn't have any excuses. So it was either cut to the chase,or play with the cat.

"I was at...Apollo's?" I squeaked,shrugging. Their eyes went wide and bulging,and their jaws hit the floor. I knew I was gunna get it in three...two...

"YOU SLEPT AT HIS HOUSE?!" They all screeched. I gestured for them to be quiet.

"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!" I hissed at them "Yes,I did crash out at his place..."

"Did you guys sleep in the same bed?!" Thalia asked eagerly. I bit my lip,and they gasped.

"Penelope Jackson., Annabeth said,sternly and in awe. I huffed. I hate the name _Penelope_.

"Did you guys have sex?" Thalia giggled. I stared at her like she was crazy. And she is crazy.

"No! Look,I was in Artemis's bed,I had this horrible nightmare and I woke up screaming,so he came running,carried me and put me in his bed and we both fell asleep."

"Was there cuddling involved?" Piper asked. I rubbed the nape of my neck awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Um..yes?"

"I honestly don't know how to react to this." Annabeth said,smiling in some sort of maniacal way. Thalia smirked.

"Well,now you know how we felt when we caught you and Percy sleeping in the same bed-"

"Shut up."

"Great,so about this dress," I said,hastily changing the subject "so last year I managed to get out of it saying I had to go to California or something...and the year before that I pretended to stain something on the dress and wore something else-"

"Well,do that again!"

"Annie,the rule of excuses is that you can't use 'em twice."

Piper hesitated. "Okay okay...I know this isn't the best idea,but..take refuge on one of our houses. Or even the Solace's." She adviced "You can hide out for the night and give some excuse to Dylan. I know it's not the best but..."

"It's worth a try. All right,I'll stay at Piper's. That thing has a lot of security and stuff,and there's no way he can get me."

"Sounds good to me!" Thalia grinned.

"Not being negative,but have you ever heard a plan that can go wrong?" Annabeth muttered. None of us answered that,when suddenly my phone rang. I looked down at the caller.

"It's Anubis." I said,then picked it up. "Hello?"

' _Bonjour French toast,ready for today evening?'_

"I'm not sure I want to go."

 _'I sense that ma chére isn't in a good mood...how about I pick you at about..three?"_

"Fine by me! Bye." I said hastily. If Anubis Black had asked me out long before,I would've jumped up and down squealing. But now...I wasn't so sure. "He well...said he'd be picking me up at three." I admitted. Thalia grinned.

"Bet Solace would like that a lot."

I shrugged,but I seriously considered drawing red dots on my body and stay in bed with 'chicken pox'.

* * *

 **Yooooo,so for once I didn't give you a cliff hanger...did I? Oh well. Anyways,we've hit about 72 FREAKING REVIEW GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Let's try to make it a hundred! (And no,it doesn't count if all the guests reviewing,reviews about a hundred times for each chapter)**

 **Anyways,the green dress that Dylan got Penny is up on my Instagram,so you can see it better.**

 **TOODLES!**


	17. Doll up!

**Ugh,I'm starting to get authoress block...sue me. Anyways..the story will be ending in a few chapters,so...REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Penny**

"I'm not going." I told mom,as I finished my sandwiches. She frowned at me.

"Is there any particular reason?" She asked kindly. I curled my lip and shrugged. I knew she suspected something going on between me and Dylan. Out of the corner of my eyes,I could see Percy staring at me,but as usual I ignored him.

"Just don't feel like it." I murmured.

"And why's that?" Percy asked suddenly,nearly making me jump. I stared at him.

"Because I don't like dances."

Percy hesitated,then shrugged and helped himself to his food. Weird. My mom sighed and put down the empty plate of sandwiches.

"Percy..there's something I need to tell you." She said. I immediately realised what she was going to say,and I chugged down my water as fast as I could. Percy looked up expectingly.

"Yeah mom?"

Moms eyes darted towards me,and I gave her a tiny nod. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm dating."

Silence. I bit my lip and looked at Percy's expression,which was filled with shock at first,but suddenly broke into a paining smile.

"Mom,that-that's great!" He exclaimed,grinning "Who is he?"

"Paul Blofish."

"The English teacher? Mr Blowfish?"

I nearly spit out my water and started laughing. I expected Percy to give me a hard,cold glare,but to my surprise he was actually smiling. My mom's lip twitched.

" _Blofis_ ,dear. And yes,he's your English teacher."

"Woah..so,does that mean that he can boost up my grades?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask him," mom said with an amused smile "anyways,plans for evening kids?"

"Well,I'm going to the dance with Annabeth," he said,his mouth full of cheese sandwich,"and I still need a matching tie to the color of her dress. The thing is,I have no idea what the color is-"

"It's red,I helped her pick it out the other day." I said without looking at him. An uncomfortable silence spread over us. Even my mom was frozen in action. I normally don't really reply to any of his questions. "Thanks." He muttered,suspicion in his voice. I looked up,glaring at him.

"No problem."

"Uh..yes!" Mom said enthusiastically,breaking the tension at once "Penny?"

"Um..well,me and Thalia plan to hang at Piper's,and I might crash out there." I admitted,feeling low considering Percy's plans. I looked up at mom,who smiled at me and ruffled my hair. She seemed to understand how I felt.

"Okay sweetheart." She said,smiling. Her smiles were always contagious,so I smiled back and helped her with the dishes. Soon,Percy went out for swim practise,and mom began working on her novel again,so I was left with nothing to do. I checked the time.

 _2:30pm_

.

"So,how is it back in France?" I asked,careful to avoid looking at him,staring at the Central Park Lake. The sunlight wove through his dark hair,making it look lighter,and it didn't help that he looked more cute from the last time I had seen him,when we were thirteen.

"The same as usual. Your dad misses you a lot,and so do me and Sadie."

He immediately stopped talking,like he felt guilty or had left a swear word slip. I gulped and nodded slowly,aware that he was watching me out of the side of his eye. "You know,when I saw you in school,I would never have guessed that was you." He said,changing the subject. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"Well,I see you've dyed your hair. You obviously look more taller,and that scared look you always have on your face..it's gone. And permit me to say this,but you look more beautiful than before."

For once,I didn't feel blush erupt on my face. I guess Apollo captured my heart completely,but I did feel a bit flustered. "Well,to tell the truth,the only difference about you is that you seem taller,more calm...I don't know. Things have changed I guess."

I realised that I was referring to Sadie,and I nearly swallowed my tongue. He was silent for some time,until he sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Penny...the other day I spoke to Apollo."

"What?" I sat upright and looking at him,hoping I had heard wrong. He looked guilty.

"I spoke to him." He said calmly. I blinked.

"Why?"

"I-I honestly don't know why I did. I know about you Penny,you're scared of people,and don't trust men often. Vous êtes comme ma petite soeur, et je voulais m'assurer qu'il est un bon gars. Je ne supporterais pas si vous vous blessiez." **(You're like my little sister,and I wanted to make sure that he's a good guy. I wouldn't stand it if you get hurt.)**

"But...you didn't have to..I-I'm fine.." I stammered. He moistened his lips and took both of my hands,but for some weird reason I wanted to wretch them out of his grasp and slap him. So he doesn't want me to get hurt huh? He should've thought of that earlier before he kissed Sadie. But it's not his fault,it's his life,his love. He can kiss whoever he wants. It's wrong of me to get angry. My mind was full of frustrated thoughts,wrestling on whether I should be angry or not.

"Penny,you're my best friend. I know you very well." He said softly,staring into my eyes "And I dot want you to get hurt."

"Mais vous ne voyez pas? Tu m'as déjà fait mal!" **(But can't you see? You've already hurt me!)** I shouted,jumping up. Only then did I realise what I had said,and I clapped a hand to my mouth. I literally told him that he hurt me. He stared at me,and I found myself about to cry again. _I will not cry_ ,I told myself firmly. _Stop crying bitch,you're fine..._

But was I really fine?

"Penny...I know that I hurt you. Je sais que vous étiez amoureux de moi." ( **I know that you were in love with me)**

I looked away,controlling my temper,which was always on the brink on rising these days. There was no point in being angry. This was such a simple situation,but if you look at it in my point of view... This guy is the reason why there are scars on my wrist. This guy is the reason for all the tears that lay on my pillows. This guy is the reason why I can't move on. This guy is the reason why I lost the will to live. I'm sure that if I hadn't met Apollo,well,honestly,I don't know what I'd be.

"How do you know." I commanded,my choice hollow and weak. I couldn't look at him.

"I guessed. I told Apollo too,but-"

"Oh,you did?" I asked,angry tears blotching my vision. So does that mean Apollo knew this,and yet I had cuddled with him in bed last night.

 _That doesn't even make sense Penny,stop acting like a drama queen._

I didn't blame Apollo for knowing. He was only trying to protect me,keep me safe. But there was,once upon a time,when I had wished Anubis would protect me. All these years,I had wanted to see him,but now suddenly,I wanted him to leave.

 _So does that mean you'll forgive Apollo,but not Anubis?_

I took a deep breath,cooling myself down and willing my tears to settle. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's not your fault," he said stubbornly,standing up. I sighed and look down,putting my hands in my pockets. At least I managed to control myself this time.

"Penny,I never did want to hurt you,believe me" he urged "but I can't say that I'm not love with Sadie-"

"It doesn't matter," I said hastily,trying to block out those last ten words "I-I'm in love with Apollo." Just saying it out loud made me feel all bright and warm,and my tension clear. I quickly checked my watch chick showed that it was four 'o' clock. Three more hours until Homecoming.

"So um..I'd better get going," I said awkwardly "It's getting late."

"You going for Homecoming? If you were,I don't see why you need three hours to get ready." He joked. I smiled,but I just wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Nah,I'm not going. I'm just helping my friends,we're going to the mall. Girl stuff."

He chuckled "Well,I'll stay out of your way. Do you want me to drop you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm good. I'll see you later Anubis." I turned around,walking across the grass,aware that his eyes were still on my back. A part of me felt relieved. It was off my chest. He knew,and he didn't care. He's still my friend. And I have no doubt about Apollo now. Smiling to myself,I waved to a taxi,ready to go to Piper's house.

.

"Ah,Miss Jackson! Yes,Piper is up in her room with her friends." The head Butler,Steward said,smiling down at me like I was his niece. I smiled playfully.

"Why thanks you Sir Steward." I said,trying to stifle laughs. For a long time,we've always had this thing where we both address each other like we're royalty. Dashing up the stairs and turning to a corner,I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" I voice said,and I opened it.

I've always envied Piper's room. It had a giant bed,beanbags,a huge TV,walk-through closet,built in speakers,etc. They all smiled at me. "Right on time!" Piper cheered "We're going to the mall!"

"You know,I'll be glad when this is all over," I smirked "Well finally have the normal,tomboy Piper back."

Thalia snickered,and Piper huffed,"Hey,a girl can treat her to some luxury and dresses every once in a while!"

I laughed "All right,all right! Now,let's go!"

 **Apollo**

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!?" Artemis and Will shrieked,breaking the tension.

"We didn't do anything! Gods,we just,slept in the same bed!"

"Aw,you guys are so cute!" Will laughed "I would've paid to see how you carried her to your room and cuddled together!"

"Ah,shut up."

"But you're not going to Homecoming?" Artemis asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "Guess not. But there'll be other nights." Will grinned.

"Yeah,for you to cuddle-"

"Will,shut up."

"Shutting.."

"But honestly,you're making nice progress," Artemis smirked "Imagine the look on Dylan's face if he ever finds out that you and Penny cuddled up in bed."

Will burst out laughing,and I couldn't help but smile. Even though everything was good,there was something nagging me in the back of my mind,but I didn't know what. Oh well. "Why don't you take her out?" Will suggested,passing the take outs Will had brought from his shop. I shrugged as I took my cup.

"Well,she did say that she wouldn't be going to Homecoming..."

"Exactly!"

I gave him a knowing smile "I'll think about it..."

"Wow,who are you and what have you done to my wimpy brother Apollo Solace?" Artemis whistled,pleased. I took a sip of Hot Chocolate,when suddenly my phone vibrated on the table,a message eliminated.

Daphne: _So excited for the dance! C u in a few hours! ❤️_ 😍😘

I groaned. Now I knew what was nagging me,it was Daphne. Will and Artemis noticed the message too. "Tell her you aren't going." Will said. I sighed and took my phone.

"Okay."

"Wow that was easy." Artemis mumbled. Ignoring her,I typed up; ' _Daphne,I'm sorry but I'm not going to Homecoming.'_ Was it too rude to cancel on a date through text? Well,I had all rights to be rude to her,and plus,I never even told her I'd take her,so I pressed send. An easing feeling settled through me.

"Well,that settles it." I said as I put my phone down. I looked up to see Artemis and Will staring at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my big brother rejects a girl." Will said,pretending to wipe away I tear. I grinned.

"You didn't think through then."

 **Penny**

We got our nails done (Technically me and Thalia won't be going,but Piper decided to treat us anyways) and hair all glossed up,and about to put it in a fancy hairdo,but I stopped her there.

"Hey,I've learnt a lot of fancy hairdos from my time in Paris," I grinned "I'll do both yours and Annie's."

"Sounds like a plan!" Piper chirped. Honestly? I love doing other people's hair. When I was young,I used to try and put bows and braid Anubis's hair,because he used to have it long and wavy at that time. Ah,good times. Well,not all my time in Paris was good,but you get the picture. As we got into Piper's car,I couldn't help but wonder if Apollo would be going to the dance with Daphne. Well,I don't care. Daphne doesn't know I'm several steps ahead of her.

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come?" Piper asked for the hundredth time,starting the engine. Thalia,who was sitting with me in the back exchanged looks with me.

"We're sure Beauty Queen,now let's go. It's gunna take a long time to decide on what hairstyle I should give you girls."

.

"Penny,you should open a fashion store,"Piper said in awe,looking at herself in the massive floor length mirror. For Piper,I had done a Zari French Plait with a pink ribbon. I pretended to be taking lengths of her dress.

"Well,I could,but it's not my style darling. What about you Annie?"

"Now,I hate dresses and hairdos as much as the next girl,but I would buy whatever you have if you open a store." Annabeth said,smiling. For Annabeth,I did a Bumped Up Curls kind of hairstyle,which had a large puff in the centre,her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Even Thalia couldn't hide her amazement of the dresses that our friends were wearing. "Jackson,you,are a genius. And McLean,and about the dress that you got me-"

"You can keep it," Piper waved at her. Thalia have her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah,it'll be rotting in my closet for years."

"Whatever. But Penny,you're amazing."

"Took you long enough to figure that out," I smirked "Now,makeup!"

Piper and Annabeth groaned,and I tutted.

"Come darlings,don't be _skurd_!" I said in a French accent,which wasn't hard for me "I'll make you both very booty-ful!" **(Lol another Dork Diary reference)**

"Fine,but this better be good." Annabeth grumbled. I gestured towards Thalia.

"Come on assistant Grace,we've got vork to do!"

"Do I get paid?"

"No. Now hand me ze eyeliner!"

.

For Piper,I put on eyeliner and mascara,with pink eyeshadow that blended perfectly with her skin color,a little blush on her cheeks,a maroon pink lipstick that made her lips pop out.

Annabeth kept refusing,but I thought Percy was gunna drool over her. I put pink blush on her cheeks,eyeliner,gold eyeshadow and her lips were lined with blood-red lipstick. I checked the time to see that it was 6:45pm. Homecoming would be starting in fifteen minutes.

"Okay,so the guys will be here any minute." I said,closing the lipstick caps "why don't we-what's so funny?"

They were all smirking at me.

"You might wanna wash your face. It looks like a kindergartener used your face as an easel." Annabeth smirked. I looked in the mirror. I was covered in makeup and smears. I rolled my eyes.

"Sass is _my_ thing Wise Girl. And _that's_ the bell." I added,as I heard the doorbell ring "go knock 'em dead girls!"

Piper winked at us,and as they walked out of the door,I collapsed on the bed,exhausted. Thalia sat down next to me.

"How 'bout a movie?" She suggested "All the movies and parts of the Hunger Games?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

.

 _An hour later_

 _._

 _"_ Dude,hurry up! Mockingjay part two is about to come!" I yell,sitting crisis cross on the bed.

"Coming!" I heard Thalia yell from the bathroom. I heard a flush,and then Thalia opened the door,a look of relaxation and relief on her face. "Phew! I've been keeping that in for half an hour!"

I scrunched up my nose "I did not have to know that." Suddenly my phone rang,and I looked at the caller. My face brightened up at once. "It's Apollo!" I said. She grinned expectingly and sat down next to me,eager to hear our conversation. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

' _Penny,I need to tell you something.'_

"Uh..okay.." I said,trying to hide my excitement. Was he about to tell me he had feelings for me,or something like that? I'm sorry,I'm kind of a dork.

' _It's not working between us.'_

Something inside of me just clicked off. Thalia stared at me,her eyes wide. Maybe I didn't hear him properly,so I put in on loudspeaker for both of us to hear. "What?"

' _Everything that's happened between us for the past few days...I'm sorry Penny,but I didn't know what was going over me. I-I thought I would feel better if I moved over Daphne,but I just can't. I'm still in love with her.'_

"W-What?"

 _'I'm sorry for playing with your emotions like that,'_ he continued,after a pause _'I-I wish you luck. Bye.'_

And he cut the call. For a moment,I was unable to speak.

"Penny? Girl,you oka-"

"Daphne set him up,I know it." I growled,anger boiling inside of me "I'm so sick of that bitch! Come on Thals!"

"W-Where?"

"To Homecoming of course! Now doll up and put on your heels,we've got a bitch to kill."


	18. Breaking into Homecoming

**REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Penny**

Me and Thalia were treating it like we were on a rescue mission. And it was a rescue mission; To save Apollo from that snake Daphne Rose. Thalia shouldered her bag. It was the mark of our friendship that she was just as angry as I was.

"Got the dress?" I asked.

"In the bag."

"Shoes?"

"All heeled."

"Phone?"

"All charged."

"Dr Pepper?"

Thalia tossed the bottle to me,and I took a long sip and smacked my lips "Peppery. Do we need anything else?"

"How about a knife?"

"Tempting,but no. Ready?"

"Duh."

We both were in our normal clothes,because we didn't want to attract attention on the roads. Thalia would change in school,so she stuffed it in her bag. I was just putting my phone in my pocket when Thalia said, "Don't you want to bring a dress kid?"

"I won't be dancing."

"Just bring one in case." She said,running into Piper's walk through closet. Moments later,she came out holding a plastic bag with the dress rolled inside it and tossed it to me. I didn't take one look at it as I stuffed it inside. Hopefully it wasn't a bag full of underwear or something.

"Okay,now let's go. Taxi?"

"Nah,I brought my bike."

"You don't even have driving licen-oh I don't care,now let's go."

.

We went speeding on the road,avoiding cars and people walking along. I swear,if Daphne did anything, _anything_ -"

"We're here!" Thalia shouted. She skidded to a stop,and I jumped off,shouldering my bag. I felt like a robber about to rob a bank. Don't ask me why. But how's my chance to kill Daphne. "Come on! We're already late." She urged,and we both started running up the steps noisily. The inside was dark,with faint party music coming from the distance. We ran around the corner to the gym,but-"

"HOLD IT CUPCAKES!" A voice ordered. Me and Thalia jumped and looked around,but th re was nobody there.

"I'm down here."

I looked down. A short man in gym clothes and a wispy goate stood in front of the door with a bright orange whistle around his neck stood,his arms crossed. Thalia groaned. "Coach Hedge,now isn't the time-"

"NOW IS THE TIME!" He barked "Now drop and give me a hundred push-ups!"

"Coach,please-" I started,but he blew his whistle,making me jump again.

"Nope! Now move out of my sight cupcakes,or I'm breaking out the baseball bat!" He warned. Me and Thalia exchanged looks,and walked out gloomily,until we reached the entrance of the school. I leaned against the pillar gloomily.

"Now what?" I asked,staring at the darkened sky. Thalia was pacing back and forth.

"How about a distraction?"

"What do we say? Miles Cyrus is in the front of the school,wearing no clothes? Or even better,Mia Kalifa?"

"Nice! Let's go!"

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh." She frowned. I rolled my eyes and suddenly she brightened,jumping up and down "Dude,the back door of the gym?"

My eyes brightened "But...that's always locked!"

"Not if I can help it," she grinned,putting her hand in her pocket and taking out a hair pin. "Now let's go!"

There were a hundred possibilities on which that door wouldn't open,but what choice did I have? Praying to the Fates,I followed her all the way to the back of the school. By the time I reached,she was already picking the lock. I raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't this work like,only in the movies? I mean,that doesn't-"

I heard a 'click',and she turned the knob. To my surprise,it opened.

"-work."

She smirked at me "You wouldn't imagine how many times I had to pick a lock. I'm a pro at breaking in."

"You could be a gangster."

"Maybe I will," she grinned "Now move that cute little ass Frenchie!"

We walked in and I shut the door behind me. The room was musty,with several old,dusty trophies,certificates,and racks and boxes of backer balls,volley balls,and other random stuff. Thalia gagged.

"Well,I don't know why they say this place is out of bounds. It seems harmless...and stinks like rotten fish."

"What do you mean? What is this place?"

She turned to look at me,her eyebrows arched "I'm not surprised that you don't know. Many don't. I think this is that room that's always locked. Many don't notice it,because..well,we don't stand around at gym right? There were rumours that some guy died here,but that's all garbage."

We walked through the several dusty boxes. It seriously reeked of things that shouldn't be kept together,and finally we reached a door. Thalia reached out and jiggled the door knob,but it was obviously locked. She reached for her hair clip and tried picking the lock,but it wouldn't work.

"Damn it," she cursed "I forgot. The door is locked from the outside."

"I'll call Piper and Annabeth." I said,reaching for my phone. I dialled the number quickly and waited,biting my nail. It took a long time,until I finally heard someone say; _'Hello_?'

"Annabeth! Thank the Fates! Look,I'm sorry for the disturbance and whatnot,but-"

' _This is Percy.'_

Awkward.

"I-uh..oh." Silence spread among us,until I cleared my throat "So um..where's Annabeth?"

 _'In the bathroom.'_ He said casually,as if bored ' _Should I take a message?'_

I silently cursed. I couldn't let Percy know that I was here,but I had to take the risk. I wasn't letting Daphne win,I _wasn't_. I took a deep breath. "No,not a message. I-I need your help."

' _Oh? My help?_ ' He asked politely,with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Yeah,your help. I-I need you to unlock the backdoor of the gym."

' _Wait,what?'_

"The back door Percy! Of the gym!"

' _Why_?'

"There's no time to explain!" I snapped,feeling irritated and jumpy "please Percy,I need your help!"

There was a long silence. I could only hear the distant laughing,talking and music from the distance. Then I heard his breath hitch;

' _Fine,but you owe me the truth after this.'_

"The truth? What-"

 _BEEP_

"Percy picked up?" Thalia asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No,John Cena did."

"Haha."

"Yeah. He said he'll come and open the door."

"Good." She muttered,and sat down on the musty floor. I could hear the music cranking up,and more voices. I honestly don't know why I wanted to do this badly. For Apollo? For kicking Daphne? Or for myself?

"Shit!" I cursed,face palming "Dylan'll be here."

" _What_?"

I didn't reply. I pulled at my hair and walked back and forth. Of course. The whole reason why I had gone to Piper's house was to escape Dylan. I totally forgot about him.

 _Dwell on that later,now concentrate on finding Daphne._

We stayed in there for about twenty whole minutes,and I was starting to get drowsy. Suddenly I heard a bang,and I jumped up like my butt was on fire. Thalia stood up to,and we both watched as the door slowly clicked and opened. Percy stood there,looking nervous and suspicious. When he saw us,he looked confused.

"What in the world of blue cheese-"

"Well explain later!" Thalia told him hastily. He look at me for an explanation. I was grateful to him,but still,we weren't exactly friends.

"Look,I-I'll explain later. I promise." I said firmly. He hesitated.

"Dylan's here."

"That's _not_ why I came."

"I know it's not." He said calmly "Now hurry up. Annabeth will be back soon."

"Thanks." I muttered,and me and Thalia strode past him. We were now standing all the way in the corner of the gym,where all the speakers and wire were. Seriously,whoever chose the music had such a bad taste.

"Ugh,who chose the Jesse McCartney?" Thalia scowled.

"I dunno. Seriously,they could've been playing Kpop music or something."

"Or Green Day."

"Whatever. Now let's go into the locker room,where you can change."

"Fine." She grumbled.

Turns out,it was easy sneaking through everyone,because they were either eating,talking,dancing,kissing or all of the above. Thalia was slinking around like a cat,but I kept looking around in case if I saw Dylan. Finally,after a million years,we went in the girls locker room,the music slightly fading.

"Okay,you change,while I keep watch."

"Fine." She grumbled again. She went into the nearest stall,while peeks out through the crack. I felt my phone buzz and I took it out.

Dylan: _I know you're here babe_

Drat! I totally forgot about the stupid tracking device on my phone. I didn't reply,except walk around frantically hoping that he wouldn't burst into the girls locker room. Finally Thalia came out.

"Good,you're-damn Thals,you look-"

"Don't!" She said,putting a hand up "Just do the makeup and finish it already."

"Okay." I shrugged. I set my bag down and shuffled through the mass o my stuff,taking out Piper's makeup kit. She was already wearing eyeliner,so I put black eyeshadow and a thin layer of lipgloss. Then I stepped back to look at the view.

"Perfecto!" I grinned. "Now- _take my phone!"_ I hissed irritated. She blinked.

"What?"

"Look,I'll explain later! Dylan'll be coming any moment. Exchange phones and say that you took my phone by mistake!"

"How-"

"Dude,he has a tracking device on my phone! He knows I'm here!"

"A _tracking_ _device_? Penny-"

I grabbed the purse she borrowed from Piper,put my phone in it and gave it to her,while I took her phone.

"Now if you see Dylan,tell him that you took my phone instead. And if he asks where I am,tell him that I went searching for him!"

"Okay okay geez!" She rolled her eyes "I'll go check if he's coming or something." Suddenly a buzz came from my phone,and she looked at it,scowling.

"Great. He's in front of the locker room,about to come in. Go hide." She said darkly. I didn't need to be told twice,so I ducked inside on the the stalls and locked it. I heard Thalia leave,and a few more voices;

"Wha-Dude,what're you doing here?" She asked,irritated.

"I know Penny's in there." I heard Dylan said darkly.

"Uh...dude. She went searching for you,and how do you know she's here?"

"She sent me a text from her phone."

 _Liar liar pants on fire,go drink and drink and make yourself higher._

"Huh. That's messed up. I'll call her and ask her where she-Shit! I think I took her phone by mistake!"

For some reason,I felt like laughing.

"Well,tell her that I was searching for her." He said. I held my breath for a seconds until I heard the door creak open.

"Coast is clear Frenchie. Now come on! Oh,and hold my bag."

Nervous but excited,I grabbed my bag and dashed out behind Thalia,her heels making soft 'clip clop' noises. The DJ was playing _'On the Floor'_ by Jennifer Lopaz,and all favourite to the dance floor. I felt really awkward because I was carrying two bags,but luckily nobody was noticing me.

"Damn dude,your phone keeps getting a lot of messages." She whistled.

"Well then,check them!" I hissed. She took it out of the purse and read them. I prayed that they weren't anything embarrassing.

"You got a message from a blocked number-"

"That's Daphne." I grumbled. She was staring at the screen,curling her lip. I looked at her expectingly.

"Well? Aren't you gunna tell me what it says?" I asked. She swallowed and showed me the screen. Daphne was taking a selfie,kissing Apollo with the captions,' _Game over slut,it's over.'_

"That little-"

"Dude! Daphne literally gave away where she is!" Thalia laughed "look at the background!"

Avoiding their lips,I looked around them. I could see the sky and the school pillars. "The school entrance. Let's go!" I repeated for the hundredth time that night. I was quicker than Thalia,because she was wearing heels.

"How do celebs even _walk_ in these contraptions?" She grumbled,holding up her dress. We reached the gym entrance and I remembered about Coach Hedge,a hurdle I had not seen,but to my surprise the doors were open and he was sleeping on a chair,snoring. Thalia rolled her eyes. "If only we had come later. Let's go find your boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"Whatever. Hold on." She added,removing her heels and holding them in her hands "Much better."

We both broke into a run,speeding through the deserted corridors,until we reached the entrance,where I saw two familiar people,their lips attached to each other. I balled my fists. "Hold your tongues,bitches!" Thalia yelled. They both parted at once,and I saw his eyes dart towards mine. Relief washed his expression,but Daphne looked ready to burst.

" _You_? What are _you_ doing here?" She shrieked,glaring at me. I tore my eyes away from Apollo. Okay,I had to admit,with a suit on he looked _hot_. As far as I could see,there were lipstick smears on his lips. That made me mad enough.

"Shut up Daphne,we didn't want to see you either." I spat. Her eyes widened. She looked like an owl with makeup addiction or something.

"Well,Dylan was waiting for you inside,so excuse us." She said coldly. She turned back to Apollo with a hungry look on her face,and started kissing him. But I was shocked to see him kissing her back.

"But-"

"You don't get everything you want Jackson!" She snapped at me "just because you managed to buy a few men for your disposal,doesn't mean you get whoever you want!"

I glanced at Apollo,who was looking at the floor "Tell me this isn't real?" I urged. He didn't say anything. Disappointment surged inside me. I wasn't a twelve year old. I was sixteen. I couldn't go running around like an idiot,just for a guy. What was I thinking? I sighed deeply and turned towards Thalia.

"Let's just go." I told her. She stared at me,as if I was a puzzle she needed to put together.

"Penny-"

"Come on." I muttered,grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the two of them. I quickly looked back to see Apollo,who was still kissing Daphne like his life depended on it. Was Daphne right? Was I really someone who wants everything in life?

"You okay kid?" She asked,as we entered the gym. I sighed.

"Yeah."

 _No_.

"I'll-I'll just go and change. Might as well enjoy the night." I muttered,with the dreadful feeling of Dylan in my stomach. I stalked over to the locker room and pushed the door open,walked into a stall and changed into the dress Thalia had chosen. It looked so good it actually made me smile a bit. It was a shade of Persian blue,with tiny silver patterns of flowers on the waist. It had a light blue cover around the hip,like in the princess movies. Luckily,I was wearing blue ballet flats,so it blended perfectly. I got out and walked up to the mirror,towing my bag along with me. I decided to do the exact same hairstyle that I had done for Piper,a Zari French Plait. I put on a little eyeliner,mascara,blush and lipstick. Anything to hide my feelings.

I slumped my bag next to Thalia's and decided to get when this was all over,and walked out. Everyone was crowding near the stage for some reason,and I couldn't find Daphne or Apollo anywhere. No,I'm not going to search for them. Let them lick each other's tongues.

I looked around frantically,until I heard someone yell, "Penny! Penny,where are you?"

I turned around. Piper,Annabeth and Thalia were walking around searching for me,accompanied by Anubis,Percy,Jason,Nico and Leo. Leo was the one to spot me. "There!" He said,pointing at me. They all turned towards me,and I ran over towards them,pushing past all the couples.

"Guys,what's going-"

"Dylan's gunna say it Penny!" Thalia said frantically "He's gunna tell everyone!"

"What? What's he gunna say?"

"If I can have your attention guys," a familiar voice said,booming from a mic "There's an important announcement and piece of information I have to tell you."

I turned towards the stage,my heart beating wildly fast against my chest. I watched in horror as Dylan stood on the stage,grinning at me.

"An announcement,about Penny Jackson."


	19. Exposed

**Well,that was a bit of a cliffhanger isn't it? I do enjoy trolling you guys-**

 _PUNCH_

 _Tasha: SHE HAD IT COMING_

* * *

 **Apollo**

"I'm doing this for _her_ ,not for you."

"Apollo-"

"I'm not talking to her,happy? And I'll never do so again."

"And may I ask why?"

"No,you can't."

She curled her lip. I could tell she was trying to be nice to me,but every snappy comment I made,made her want to whip out her talons and devil fangs. Suddenly she grabbed my face and pressed her lips onto mine. I hated the way she kissed me. She tasted like lipstick. I missed the way Penny kissed me. It was always smooth,soft and the way she kissed me,it seemed like she wanted to do it for a lifetime,but was just too scared. And she tasted better than lipstick,obviously.

"Hold your tongues,bitches!" someone yelled.

Our lips parted at once and I looked up. Thalia and Penny were standing there,glaring at us. Thalia was wearing a black and blue dress,but Penny was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a blue shirt wearing a black hoodie. It took me some time to realise that it was the black hoodie I gave her the day we first met. It wasn't much,but it made my heart jump. But that wasn't even half of what made me happy. She believed that what I was saying was false. Daphne was wrong.

" _You_? What are _you_ doing here?" Daphne shrieked,glaring at them.

"Shut up Daphne,we didn't want to see you either." Penny snapped.

"Well,Dylan was waiting for you inside,so excuse us." Daphne said coldly. She turned back to me and started kissing me again,and I had no choice but to kiss her back. I couldn't bear to look at Penny's face.

"But-"

"You don't get everything you want Jackson!" Daphne snapped,turning away from me. I neon sly look at the floor. "just because you managed to buy a few men for your disposal,doesn't mean you get whoever you want!"

"Tell me this isn't real?" Penny asked,and with a jolt I realised that she was asking _me_. I wanted to tell her that it was false,but I didn't say anything. Her eyes widened,but she didn't shout. Instead she just turned to Thalia.

"Let's just go." She muttered.

"Penny-" Thalia argued.

"Come on." She muttered,grabbing her arm and pulling her away from us. I was about to call her back,but Daphne sensed it,so she grabbed me and started kissing me again. Gods,would Penny ever forgive me?

.

"Let's just go back to the gym."

"Why? Do you want to see Jackson?"

I sighed "Daphne,I promised you that I wouldn't talk to Penny for the entire day,so I'm keeping that promise. We had a deal."

"Mmm."

I wasn't so sure if she was still in the deal that we made earlier,but for the sake of Penny,I had to do this. I couldn't protect her,at least this would.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _I heard my phone ring and when I saw the caller,I scowled. It was Daphne. I seriously needed to give her a piece of my mind,so I picked it up aggressively. "Look,what do you want? I'm sorry,but I'm not going with you-"_

 _'I'll make you a deal.'_

 _Her tone was voice was flat and calm,but I knew she was hiding anger. I didnt want to make any deal with,and I wouldn't let her ruin my friendship with Penny,so I balled my fists._

 _"I'm not making any deal with you-"_

 _'I know how to rid Penny of Dylan. I know why Penny continues to date Dylan. I know why she came to New York,and I know why Percy hates her. And I know what going on between you and Penny,so listen to me.'_

 _I took a deep breath "Fine. What is it?"_

 _'I'll help you get rid of Dylan.'_

 _"And why should I trust you?"_

 _'I know that you want Dylan to leave Penny alone. I know how to do that,and I'll help you,but only on one condition.'_

" _What?"_

 _'Just go out with me to Homecoming,and you're not supposed to talk to Penny or communicate with her at all. You need to call her right now and tell her that you're not interested in her,and that you're in love with me.'_

 _"What? Are you insane?"_

 _'Why so angry? You think Penny would actually believe it? If she really loves you Apollo,she wouldn't believe it and wouldn't start crying in her pillows.'_

 _I hesitated. I wondered if Penny would ever forgive me for striking up a deal with Daphne Rose. But if it was to get rid of Dylan...but can I trust her? How can I make her follow the deal?_

 _And suddenly the answer came to me;I pressed the record mode on my phone._

 _"Repeat the conditions again."_

 _'Go out with me to Hoemcoming,don't communicate with Penny,call her right now and tell her that you're not interested in her,and I'll make sure Dylan stays away from her. I promise."_

 _I gave myself an invisible pat on the back. "Fine. But only for a day."_

 _'Only for a day.'_

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

I can do this. Just a few more hours...of torturous kissing...and thinking that Penny hates me..."How are you even going to get rid of Dylan?" I asked. She gave me a mysterious smile.

"Well," she started "let's just say that the only thing that made Penny stay with Dylan,was that Dylan knew her deepest darkest secrets."

I didn't know what to say,so I waited for her to continue.

"And we'll,let's just assume that,Dylan wants to dump her,and he doesn't have any more interest about her."

"Okay..."

"So he'll split up with her and well,tell everyone about her past!"

It was as if someone pressed the pause button. Everything seemed to stop. Maybe I wasn't hearing things correctly,but an uneasy feeling began growing in my stomach "What are you talking about."

"He doesn't have anything to do with her anymore," she said plainly,expecting her nails "so what's the harm in letting loose some secrets?"

A cold feeling settled on my nerves. My muscles tightened and my fists balled "You tricked me."

Her eyes went wide " _Moi_? Certainly not! Besides,I promised you that he would stay away from her,and I'm keeping that promise,right?"

This was not right. Gods,why am I so stupid? The one thing that Penny feared the most,her secrets and past being exposed to everyone,it was about to happen. Without looking at Daphne I ran through the corridors and unsurprisingly,she didn't stop me. I heard the voice of someone talking in the mic grow louder...and I ran into the gym.

"-An announcement,about Penny Jackson."

I looked up on the stage,to see Dylan Venti,grinning wickedly,and when he saw me he looked even more amused. Everybody was staring at him,some turning towards Penny,then back on the stage. Nobody noticed that I had run in.

"You want to know why Penny Jackson moved here,all the way from Paris?" He asked everyone,still grinning "well,her dad didn't want her around."

Many people exchanged looks.

"And why,you ask? Well,that was because when Penny was in age ten to thirteen,she misbehaved with her fathers servants."

A large hush of gasps penetrated the silence,and everyone began whispering to themselves. Some were giving Penny looks of shock.

"That's NOT true!" Penny yelled,but nobody was listening to her. I desperately searched through the crowds for the girl who was wearing jeans and a hoodie,but couldn't find her.

"And do you know what made her do so? Well,she literally sold her body to a guy when she was six years old."

More mumbling and whispering. People were now taking out their phones to record everything Dylan was saying. Me? I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in shock. I looked over at the PTA. I saw Dylan's mom,looking at her son with pride. The other teachers however,looked wary.

"Ever since she came to New York,she's been trying to force herself on me."

With every sentence he kept stopping,eager to see the looks on all the faces of the people listening.

"Of course,I had to be a bit strict to her,just to maintain her attitude," he admitted sheepishly "but she refused to listen. She made up a cock and bull story that she had been abused when she was young,and was looking for love,and telling that to every guy around here. There are some guys in this crowd,that have heard these words from Penny's mouth."

Clever idiot. By saying this,he made sure that all the guys and girls wonder who were those poor victims of Penny Jackson.

"You think Penny Jackson is a kind girl who has a lot of friends? Wrong. She's basically a slut! Even her own brother hates her!"

Many faces turned towards Percy,who suddenly looked at the floor. I couldn't tell if he was feeling guilty or not. Many of the teachers exchanged looks,and by now students were jeering,whistling and clapping,and half of them were giving dirty looks to Penny Jackson. I was too late. This was all my fault. If only I hadn't agreed with Daphne,none of this would've happened. Suddenly something, _someone_ started running towards the door where I was standing and collided with me.

"Move!" She ordered,but when she saw my face,she stopped struggling. I gaped at her. Despite what had just happened,the first word that popped into my mind;

 _Wow_.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with her long blue and black hair done in a French plait,which rested on her shoulder. Her lips were lined with red lipgloss,making it pop out,her cheeks were little dusted pink,and she wore eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. I always thought of Penny as beautiful,but wow...

The only thing that ruined the effect? There were tears in her eyes.

"Penny." I muttered,and without another word,I pulled her out of the gym,but she pushed me away and started running,her dress billowing behind her and her footsteps echoing through the halls.

"Penny!" I shouted,running After her. I reached the entrance of the school,and looked down the stairs to see a tiny figure sitting on the bottom steps. I rushed down to her at once.

"Penny-"

"Leave me alone. Please." She choked,burying her face in her hands. I gently took her wrists and tried to pull them away from her face,but she stayed firm.

"Apollo please," she begged "Go away."

"No." I said firmly "Penny,look at me."

"J-just go away. D-Daphne's probably waiting for you."

"I don't care about her. I care about _you._ "

She stayed silent for a long time,her hands covering her face completely. I wanted her to say something,to at least look at me. "Penny please," I begged. I finally managed to prise her hands away from her face. Her eyeliner was slightly messed up,and her eyes were red,but I took both of her hands into mine.

""Don't tell me that everything's okay," she said angrily "because it's _not._ And it's never going to be okay,ever again."

"Penny,it'll be fine."

"What did I just tell you."

"Right,sorry."

She sniffed and prised her hands away from my grasp,wiping her face messily "Look,the others might wonder where you are,and-"

"Penny-"

"No,you listen. Just-just go. I-I want to be alone for some time. Please." She begged me,her green eyes sparkling in tears. I bit my lip,then nodded.

"Alright Sunshine." I said,giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead "stay here,okay?"

She nodded,and I slowly walked up the stairs and jogged to the gym,my spirits low. When I went inside,everyone was rounding up on Dylan,asking him question,and I could see Jason,Nico,Percy,Leo,Anubis,Annabeth,Piper and Thalia all talking. I slowly made my way up to them,hoping for the best.

"What happened?" I asked,pretending to not have understood anything. They all turned towards me.

"Dylan told-told everyone the truth behind Penny." Jason said slowly. Piper glared at him.

"That wasn't the truth Jason,and you know it! She'd never done any of those things! It was Dylan making things up."

"I know Pipes,but...it's gunna be hard to convince everyone,right?"

I glanced at Anubis,then finally Percy,who was staring at the floor,unblinking. Annabeth seemed to have noticed too,but didn't say anything. Thalia snapped her fingers.

"I'm gunna call Penny right now." She said stubbornly,taking out her phone from her purse. Piper frowned.

"Uh..why do you have Penny's phone?"

"Long story short,Dylan has a tracking device on her phone-"

"What?" Percy asked.

"-so we exchanged. I'll just call my number on her phone." She continued. Percy looked troubled but didn't say anything. As she began scrolling through Penny's contacts,Anubis frowned.

"Hey,how does she have...Sadie's number?"

"You mean your girlfriend back in Paris?" Percy asked,his eyebrows arched. Me and Piper exchanged alarming looks. I remembered the question Piper had asked over the phone,so long ago.

 _'Why has Penny saved your number as 'Sadie'?'_

"Thalia,hold on. That isn't Sadie's number." Anubis said,staring at the screen. Percy took the phone from her hands and stared at it for a long time.

Oh,I was busted.

"Apollo," he started slowly "Why is your number saved as 'Sadie' on Penny's phone?"

I tried to form a sentence,but Percy seemed to understand. Silence stayed among us,and I waited for Percy to give me the worst. But instead,he muttered "Of course...it all makes sense now.."

 **Penny**

I took out Thalia's phone and stared at the screen,wiping my eyeliner smudges off. I took a huge breath and sighed. Maybe I should just go back and check on what's happened. I got up sadly and walked up the steps and all the way to the gym,but when I entered,I got the shock of my life.

Percy shouted-

 **Apollo**

"HE'S LYING!" Percy suddenly shouted,making us all jump. Everyone's talking suddenly paused,and all heads turned as he made his way on stage,grabbing the mic from its stand.

"Everything Dylan Venti said,was a lie,and I can prove it!" Percy said firmly. Some people boo'ed him,and some started recording again. Either way,he had everyone's attention.

"The story Dylan told everyone is complete false!" He continued "The real story? One day,when Penny was coming home from school,she was kidnapped and abused."

Drop dead silence.

"Her dad- _Our_ dad,was scared for her own safety,and he homeschooled her for years. But she wasn't altogether safe. People dressed as servants came inside the mansion,and abused her. And when she was thirteen,she was almost ra-I mean,one person almost got away with it."

Everyone already knew what he was about to say,and everyone started whispering again.

"That's the reason why she came to New York. To start fresh. And I admit,I hated my dad because he let my mom fend for himself,while he became a rich business man. So I didn't talk to Penny at once. I kind of stayed a distance away from her."

He took a deep breath.

"Then when we were fifteen,well,we already know Dylan's family owns half of the land around here,and that included the apartment where me,my mom and my sister lived. My mom started getting difficulty in keeping the house,and by then I knew Penny was dating Dylan. The landowner,Dylan's dad,was threatening to kick us out of our house,and one day I overheard Dylan talking in the locker room that my family would be living with them."

More murmurings.

"I believed that Penny was making Dylan purposely kick us out,so we'd live a large mansion. I believed that she was a spoil brat,and I never treated her properly,never talked to her,even to this day. And to answer your question,no. We didn't get kicked out." He smiled,answering some of the shocked faces of the girls.

"Anyways,you might ask,if I never spoke to my sister,how do I know all of this? Well,the answer is simply. Dylan was texting me information about Penny,everything,including some stuff where she was now looking at my best friend,Apollo Solace."

"What?" I asked,shocked. I suddenly remembered the day when Percy asked me if there was something happening between me and Penny. It made perfect sense.

"At first,I didn't believe it,but then...I realised it was true. I realised that my sister really did fall for my best friend. And yes,he fell for her too,and hid it from me." Percy said,looking at me with an amused smile.

"What?" Nico and Leo asked,looking shocked. But all my other friends were busy smirking at me,and I felt myself go red.

"Thanks a lot Percy! Just announce it to the world,okay?" I yelled,making everyone crack up. But I actually liked it.

"And coming back to Dylan. I have all the texts which Dylan sent me,and I can send it to all of you for you to believe me!"

Everyone turned towards Dylan,who seemed speechless,but angry.

"You see? He can't even deny it! Guys,my sister was being abused by Dylan Venti for the past three years,and I didn't do anything about it. I know,I deserve tomatoes thrown on my head for that,but don't hate her for something she didn't ask for. Uh..thanks." He said awkwardly,putting the mic in place.

For a moment,nobody did anything,until applause slowly broke the silence,all screaming,whistling and clapping once again. Dylan spat and left the side of the stage to join his mother. Percy came jogging up to us,and Annabeth threw his arms around him and kissed him.

"That was great Seaweed Brain!" She laughed. Percy managed a smile,and he locked eyes at me.

"Um...sorry?" I muttered,shrugging. Leo put his hands up.

"Hold on,hold on. You mean to tell me that...Penny Jackson,fell in love with Apollo,and Apollo fell in love with Penny Jackson?"

"Yup!" Percy said cheerfully. Leo grinned at me.

"Didn't I tell you that he was going to do it anyway?"


	20. I love you

**Well,I hope that chapter cleared all your questions. Anyways,the story will end in a few chapters...and WE HAVE HIT 88 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS**

* * *

 **Penny**

The moment he got off the stage,I turned around and walked down the halls slowly,trying to translate what had just happened. Everyone knew about me now...but they were angry at Dylan. They know the truth now. I was safe. For the first time in my entire life,I was safe. I smiled like a maniac to myself and sat on the steps,letting the cold wind whip through my hair. My dress was made of silk and satin,so it wasn't exactly immune to the cold,but I didn't care. It was over. I could breath. I could literally start crying tears of joy. Percy knew that me and Apollo liked each other,and he didn't care. He was happy (well,I think) about it. Dylan could know longer hurt me. I was safe. It was to good to be true. Suddenly I heard footsteps,and I looked up to see Apollo smiling at me,warming me to the bone. His smile was bright enough to light up the dark side of the moon.

"Penny-"

"I know." I told him at once "I heard everything."

We sat there in silence for some time,until I broke into a smile. If I hadn't come to Homecoming,none of this wouldn't have happened. I could live without terror now.

"I-I'm safe." I muttered out loud. I looked at Apollo,who knelt down in front of me,pushing a strand of my hair away.

"Yes,you are." He smiled,taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet. The sparks between us,they were flying like crazy,unable to control themselves. I wanted to so badly just kiss him out of happiness. I made my grip firm on his hands,trying hard not to faint of anything,but suddenly I frowned.

"But...Daphne-"

"I never did want to come with her Penny," he said at once,his smile fading "she had given me a choice; If I go to the dance with her she would make sure Dylan leaves you alone forever. Well,I agreed,but she tricked me. Dylan gave out your secret so that he could break up with you."

"You did that for me?"

"You know I would." He smiled,squeezing my hand. "But yeah,I agreed,but she tricked me. Dylan gave out your secret so that he could break up with you."

"It was a good slip up."

"Yes it was."

Comfortable silence surrounded,the faraway blares of traffic and the rustling of wind and tree branches were only heard. All this time there was my perfect Romeo right under my nose and I never noticed him. How could I have never noticed Apollo?

"Why don't we ditch this dance and go somewhere else?" He asked,raising an eyebrow and giving me a lopsided smile. I flushed.

"Why,of course."

.

It was only 8:00pm,so Central Park was less crowded and open of course. It felt like a fairytale,walking across the grass with him,hand in hand...things couldn't get better,but they did. Suddenly he turned around,facing me. "So,I never did ask you to the dance even though I wanted to,but couldn't because I was such a wimp-"

I laughed.

"-but may I have this dance?"

I couldn't contain my laughter again,but I was furiously turning red "Where's the music Sunboy?"

He took out his phone and soon,slow music started filling the air,just as fast as blush filled my cheeks. In the darkness and under the light of several lamps,he looked heavenly.

He held out his hand. "Now,may I have this dance?"

"You may," I giggled and I took it sheepishly. He gently kissed my hand,making me blush. I put my other hand on his shoulder,and his other hand rested on my hip. We swayed to the beat,and I couldn't contain blushing. It was a fairytale.

"I didn't know you were a good dancer." I admitted,trying to start a conversation. He smirked.

"Yeah well,neither did I. I would ask you the same thing,but I don't expect less perfection from you."

"Oh,shut up." I said,as he twisted me in a circle. He chuckled.

 **Apollo**

Looking back on it,if I had ever thought of a time when I'd finally be able to dance with Penny Jackson,alone in Central Park at night,I would nearly laugh,say that it was impossible. I was satisfied by the fact that I could finally keep her safe,keep her protected. I seriously owe Percy for the rest of my life.

She moved with me perfectly. Her green eyes shone like diamonds in the moonlight,making her look more angelic. I've always considered her as beautiful,and even though met makeup could've made her the most beautiful girl in existence,I liked the normal Penny more.

Every time she blinked,I was compelled to look at them,only to see her green irises look away hastily. Her lipstick popped out,making me want to kiss her more than ever.

"I'm so happy that I met you." She told me. I raised an eyebrow,still smiling.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"None of this would've happened if I hadn't met you. You're like,my guardian sent from the heavens."

"Well,that's strange,because I had always considered you as an angel from the heavens." I grinned resting my forehead on hers. She gave me a scared smile,staring into my eyes.

"Everything's going to be different on Monday,won't it?" She whispered.

"Is it a bad different?"I asked,leaning forward a bit.

"It's..it's a perfect different. I don't have Dylan to worry about or Percy to well,know about..us." She finished lightly of meeting my eyes. I understood what she was trying to say.

"Hey,if you're not ready or anything-"

"It's nothing like that!" She said hastily "It's just that-I..." She seemed to be in loss for what to say.

"Let's just worry about that later,okay?" I told her quickly. She smiled at me,her shoulder blades relaxing a bit. Even I wanted to talk about what we could be,but I didn't want to worry her at that moment. Soon the song ended,but I wished that it could go on. I planted a chaste kiss on her hand again. We shared another one of those moments of silence.

"Want me to drop you home?" I asked her. She smiled dreamily.

"I honestly wanted this to go on forever,but okay. I seriously need to check if this was all just a dream or not."

"Well,if it is,we both are dreaming the same dream."

She smiled warmly at me,and I scooped up my phone and put it in my pocket. On instinct,I took her other hand and pulled her closer to me. My eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips,wondering if she wanted to do the exact same. Fortunate for me,the space between our lips closed. I cupped her face in my hands,and I felt her hand race up my hair,the corners of her lips bending upwards a bit,and I couldn't help but do the same.

 **Penny**

"-And then we kissed and...it was like,magic." I sighed,flopping on a beanbag,smiling dreamily. Thalia whistled.

"Damn,this is gunna be the talk of the year!" She grinned "Oh,and you should've seen the look on Daphne's and Dylan's faces when they all started hating on them. It was epic!"

My happiness was swelling inside of me,unable to deflate. It was a night I would never,ever forget. "That isn't the end of it. At least now,I don't have to go to sleep in the fear of everything going wrong the next day." I admitted.

"Dude,stop it. Don't make me jealous of your love life,or I might just steal your man."

"I don't think you can do that,Apollo's head over heels in love with our Frenchie. Ah,the power of love." Piper sighed "Anyways,lights out girls. We've got along day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We do?" Thalia groaned. I laughed and stuffed a pillow on her face,unable to contain my smiles and grins.

 **Sunday**

"Thank god that's over." I breathed,relieved as we walked out of the police station. Now that Dylan couldn't blackmail me anymore,I went and filed a report against him,as well as his dad,for trying to take away our home. Thalia put an arm around my shoulders. Yup,things were looking up. I was using all my strength to not smile contagiously. I couldn't help but think how everything would be like. It seems that everyone had recorded everything Percy had said,and it's gone viral. Dylan's dad is being pressed in charges,his mom has been removed off the PTA,and Dylan...well,he's out of my life for good I guess.

"So..you feeling good Penny?" Piper asked. I grinned at her.

"Never better. But I still feel...jittery."

"It'll be over by Monday." Annabeth said wisely "though this is something the school will never forget. I mean,the story's all over the Internet,and Student's gossip page!"

"And people will expect you and Apollo to get together," Piper added. That was what I felt jittery about. Was I ready for another commitment? I mean,I love him and all,but...I'm scared.

"I-yeah."

"You okay kid?" Thalia asked. I nodded.

"I-I'm just nervous. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"Hey,Solace isn't Dylan. He's perfect for you Frenchie,and totally in love with you." Piper said,giving me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around like crazy,not able to settle. One way or another,tomorrow it would all finish. Or would it start? What if I'm not perfect enough for him? I'm no drama queen,and I'm not all that pretty. I'm just...me. But I love him for who he is..he's perfect,and I'm not.

 **Apollo**

"Apollo relax!"

"No,I can't relax! What if she doesn't accept me? What if I'm not right for her? What if-"

"She _does_ accept you? What if she does think you're right for her?" Artemis smirked. I opened my mouth,trying to find the right words.

"I-uh..I-"

As you can see,I'm good with words.

I was freaking out. Yesterday night I was tossing and turning,couldn't stop thinking about her. The feeling of staring into her eyes,talking to her,holding her in my arms,her lips on mine...it was driving me crazy. And tomorrow would be the first day,which means I had to face the entire school...and face Penny Jackson.

"But...I'm going to faint."

"Wow real dramatic." Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm freaking out!"

"Yawn. I ship Penollo."

"I hate you guys,like,so much."

Both of them were smirking at me,and I resisted the urge to just slap them. Okay,it's because of them that I've gotten this far,I admit it,but they're doing nothing but rising my fears up to the brim. What if I'm not perfect enough for her? I'm no jock,but I'm not a nerd either. I'm just...me. But I love her for who she is...she's perfect,and I'm not.

 **Monday**

 **Penny**

"Relax sis,you'll be fine!"

I was walking firmly,my heart beat pounding hard against my rib age,about to burst out and run away. I wasn't blinking at all as we walked across the campus and up the school stairs. The fact that me and my brother were talking as good and all,but...gods,I can hear my limited heartbeat ticking in my ears. I was pale and shaking.

"Percy?" I asked,my voice more octave and high than usual "What-what if-I mean.."

He laughed "Relax Penny! Geez,you're worser than Apollo. He literally looked like he had swallowed a giant watermelon."

I wearing a long orange shirt with flare jeans,with Apollo's hoodie on,hoping that nobody would notice me.

But...it didn't work.

As I walked in the halls,the voices died down,and everyone's head turned towards me. I gulped,my heart beating wildly. Everything was slowing down. I could see Dylan walking up to me from amongst the crowd,and my vision was dimming. Everyone held their breath as he stood in front of me,his expression poker faced.

"Dylan..." I took a deep breath "I'm not going to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What?"

All the frustration and anger that I had felt for years,all built up. With all my strength,I punched him straight on the nose,blood splurging out at once. While he staggered backwards,I kicked him right up his crotch. He let out a piggy squeal and collapsed on the floor. Instead of anyone helping him,they were all clapping and cheering.

Then I suddenly saw his warm smile,blond hair and light blue eyes. And as our eyes connected,my vision tunnelled towards him,and him alone. I couldn't hear or see anything else,and before I knew it,I began rushing forward just like he was doing. I ran into his arms and our lips connected.

My fear settled down,but my heartbeat was pounding against my clothes,and I could feel his at the same time. I nearly sent him knocking down onto the floor,but neither of us seemed to care. I swayed in his arms,not wanted the moment to finish,wanting to keep it in my mind forever. My senses came back,and I could hear the loud applause of clapping,while many were shouting and cat calling. We could've been kissing for days,weeks,months,years,but we finally surfaced.

"I take it that you were nervous?"he said,only loud enough for me to hear. Anyways,nobody else would've heard it,because there was so much noise it would've been heard all over the city.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel your heartbeat."

"Yeah,because I couldn't feel yours at all." I said sarcastically.

"Guilty."

I laughed,but it was short livened as we kissed again.

.

 **Apollo**

Literally,this was the best day of my life. School went by quickly. Turns out,Daphne and Dylan were dating,and they were receiving a lot of hate for everyone. There's still a case against Dylan's family for letting the spoilt brat abuse Penny and threaten to take away her home. Even the teachers were congratulating us,and even the Drama teacher,Ms Lorean (who's a total romantic) was crying and insisting that she name our children (That was really embarrassing) In other words,we were the talk of everyone,and Will was even wearing a shirt that said,'NO.1 PENOLLO SHIPPER'.

Yeah,he really is.

"Apollo,Penny!" I heard someone shout. As we both turned around,I saw Anubis jogging up to us. He looked at Penny,smiling.

"Is it okay if I borrow Apollo for a moment?"

"Oh,uh..sure!" She sounded surprised. I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezing her hand,I followed Anubis some distance away from her.

"Look,I know I broke her and stuff,but I'm happy for you guys. Keep her safe and happy for me,okay?" He asked,giving me a teasing smile.

"Trust me man,I will."

"Good." Suddenly his face turned seriously "But if you hurt her I will kill you."

He gave one last smile and jogged off,leaving me smirking for no reason. I no longer had to live in the thought that Penny was still in love with Abubis Black. Sure,maybe she still could have some tiny feelings towards him,but she chose me. Besides,she's got Percy at home,Anubis in Paris and me,I guess. I walked back towards Penny,who looked nervous.

"What did he want?"

"Oh,nothing. He just told me that he loves you."

" _What_?!" She shrieked,looking horrified. I laughed at her expression,and she pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll get you for that." She muttered,but a badly concealed smile was stretching on her lips. Grinning,I took her hand again and we sat down on the grass,overlooking the lake. She rested her head on my shoulder,and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Apollo?" She asked,looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked. She looked nervous and she took a deep breath.

"Are-are you sure you really want this?"

I gave her a confused smile "What do you mean?"

"Like..us?"

"Well,yeah. Are you?" I asked slowly,exprecting the worst. Her eyes widened.

"What? No! I-I really like you but...you're perfect. And you deserve someone perfect,but I'm not-"

I cut her short by kissing her gently. "No one if perfect Sunshine. You may not be perfect,but you're imperfect and I like that about you. I really do."

Her cheeks went pink and she smiled nervously. Honestly? She wasn't imperfect to me at all. She was beautiful,funny,a bit wild,but fun. She may have had a lot of shadows in her past,and she may see herself as an emotional girl who's weak,but I see her as a strong lady who's conquered them all. She is perfect,my ray of Sunshine. I laced my fingers with hers. "You'll never leave me,right?" She asked softly. I smiled warmly. I knew why she was asking me this,she was scared of getting hurt again. She had already fallen for Anubis. Dylan had tricked her,but I wouldn't do that. I kissed the back of her hand.

"Never." I muttered in her ear. She looked more relaxed,her green eyes reflecting several colors,making me stare into them,loosing control of all my senses. She will seriously be the death of me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders sideways and kissed me deeply,which I replied to happily. And finally,I heard the golden words from her;

"I love you."

And all I could say was;

"I love you too."


	21. Dreams come true

**Woooooo hooooo 93 REVIEWS PEOPLE CELEBRATE! PLUS,BEST PENOLLO STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN (I think)**

 **Anyways,this is the last chapter,so...grab your cookies,box of tissues,prepare for more Penollo!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

"Mom! You're here-"

"And...mom?" Penny asked,looking at Sally Jackson with confusion.

"We heard the news!" Mom squealed,and suddenly hugged me so tightly my rib cage was about to burst "Oh,I'm so proud of you..."

"Mom!" I groaned,my face going red. I couldn't even bear to see the expression on Penny's face. Will laughed and put his hands on my mom's shoulders,gently pulling her back.

"Oh,mom don't overreact! It was bound to happen anyways-"

"She's beautiful!" She cried,startling me,Penny and Will. She rushed up to Penny and took her wrists,examining her face thoroughly,much to the surprise of Penny. I slowly put my face in my hands,and Will patted my shoulder while my mom was still rambling on.

"-she's absolutely flawless,well I'd love to see how my grandchildren look like!"

"Agreed." Penny's mom smiled.

"MOM!" Me and Penny protested in unison. Everyone started laughing,and I felt like I could just die in embarrassment. Seriously.

"Ah,orange juice and brownies to celebrate!" My mom cheered,dashing into the kitchen,and Sally winked at me.

"With blue cookies." She added. Penny pumped her fist in the air as Sally disappeared in the kitchen. Will crossed his arms.

"So! You guys are a couple now."

"Don't tell me you guys are gunna start thrashing me up and giving me threats." I said weakly. Suddenly the door behind us opened,and we all looked to see Percy running in,breathless.

"Am I late?" He blinked. Penny laughed.

"Nope! Blue cookies on the way!"

"Yes!" Percy pumped his fist in the air. Then he suddenly turned towards me and said,"oh but if you hurt my sister I will kill you."

Hark,who's talking. But I put my hands up in surrender "How many times should I say it,the last thing I'd want to do is hurt her."

Penny looked down awkwardly,blushing and Percy blinked "Was I supposed to have that conversation alone?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

"Anyways,did you guys here? Dylan's dad lost half of his estate in the entire city,knocking him down to number two for Dare Industries!" Will said excitedly. Percy grunted.

"If that makes him move away,I'll be happy."

"I heard that he will move,just not sure where."

"I hope he moves to hell." Penny muttered as Percy laughed. I was happy now that the Jackson twins were talking. Percy seemed more relaxed and his joking-self once again and I was relieved that he let me and his sister date.

"So anyways,pizza to celebrate! Why don't I go down the corner to get some? Percy suggested. Penny shrugged.

"Sounds good,even if it isn't blue."

Percy shot a finger gun at her and as the door shut behind him,Artemis cleared her throat and nudged Will,but he held his ground,staring at me with interest.

"Hey sis...imagine how long it would've taken Apollo to date Penny if we didn't help him."

"Huh?" Penny asked,looking confused. Artemis smirked at me,and I gave her a look that said, _'Make him shut up'_. But I knew she wouldn't.

"I mean,he didn't say anything for two years to her,and it would've become three if we didn't help-"

"Shut up shut up shut-"

"You liked me since we were fourteen?" Penny asked with a teasing smile. I gulped.

"Um...yes?" I shrugged. Before she could reply,I heard my mom from the kitchen say,"Brownies are ready!"

"Ooooh,yummy!" Will drilled,and hopped to the kitchen. Artemis winked at me before following Will. Penny turned to me.

"Two years,huh?"

"Uh..well..yeah."

"You never liked,moved on?"

"Well,I wanted to," I shrugged "but for a reason,I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with you." I said softly,taking her hand. She gave me a lopsided smile.

"Now I feel guilty."

"Don't. The past is in the past." I said,kissing her forehead gently. She smiled warmly at me,but before we could kiss,I heard footsteps ,and my mom walked out with a fresh batch of brownies.

.

"Woah,I didn't know your mom was into gardening!"

"Yeah well,she's a strange one."

We were sitting on the backyard porch and staring at the flowers blossomed along the grass. Like in Central Park,she leant on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her.

"It feels weird,you know," she said after a long silence "knowing that nothing horrible is going to happen to me,no more blackmail,no more abuse...it seemed unrealistic."

"You'll get used to it," I told her "to me,it seems unrealistic that I actually managed to talk to you without fainting."

She laughed softly and stared into my eyes. Her green irises were changing colors like they always do,sometimes Persian blue,sometimes a hint of grey,like a sea in moving motion,reflected colors from the Sun.

Well,I guess it makes sense. She calls me Sunboy after all.

"Well believe me,it's all realistic,but it seems like a dream...and I'm scared that I'll wake up and nothing ever happened. It seems to good to be true." She finished slowly. I squeezed her gently,rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Well guess what? You dreamt,and then you woke up to see that your dreams came true." I told her. She broke into a smile and we kissed.

"So...want to head out?"

"I'm glad you asked."


	22. THANKS FOR READING!

**THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Hope you guys liked it! If you guys liked it,be sure to check out my other stories,with both Mortal AU and uh...Demigod AU?**

 **I've got more Penollo stories around,so be sure to check them out.**

 **P.S. I might write a sequel to this,with maybe a new ship,but that might take some time,because I'm trying to finish up my other stories without getting authoress block.**

 **TOODLES!**


	23. Unexpected Summer Sparks

**YO GUYS!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY,CUZ GETS WHAT? ITS GETS BETTER!**

 **THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IS UP. ITS CALLED,Unexpected Summer Sparks.**

 **SO GO DRAG YOUR BUTTS OVER TO THE STORY AND TEVIEW ALREADY!**


End file.
